FateZero : Naruto, the Savior of Grail!
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Alternate Universe of NSoHG! Instead summoned at the Fifth Grail War, Justeaze sense the malice that try to corrupt her the moment Avenger Summoned, and when the Greater Gate open once again, she immediately went for help! Result? Naruto in Fourth Grail War! Warn : Bad grammar! Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel, is a ritual that has been ongoing for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families, the three Founding Families as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and with support from the Grail allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them.

Its true purpose is actually to utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a way directly to it.

Saber, Servant of Sword. Lancer, Servant of Spear. Archer, Servant of Bow. Rider, Servant of Mount. Caster, Servant of Magecraft. Berserker, Servant of Madness. Assassin, Servant of the Shadows.

Those 7 along with 7 Magus battle in the Holy Grail War, to have their Wish granted.

Those 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha

Until the Third Holy Grail War happened...

Avenger… Whose lives were spent in the name of vengeance be it for themselves or others.

It is not a true class, its a substitute and nothing more.

It was never meant to be used, for few heroes of the past could have filled the category and it was rare that the gifts of being an Avenger were welcomed.

Summoned from frustration and slaughtered before the folly could be discovered, the person who was called as Avenger had, in life, been a sacrifice for all that is sin, all that is evil, all that is abhorrent of mankind. In his demise as a Servant, he had done what he had in life and so it was not the soul of an innocent, a soul of an avenging hero that was swept into the Holy Grail.

No.

What it was… What it is…

It is Sin.

It is Evil.

It is everything that mankind hates, loathes and abhors about itself… All this and so much more was poured into the Holy Grail until that what it had been was no more.

There was no holiness to this blackened Grail. The hellish monstrosity summoned forth by Avenger saw to that quite well. Yet, even in the deepest of darkness… There can be a spark, a tiny speck of light that still shines, a soul willingly sacrificed so that a shared dream may together be realized.

The Grail has become corrupted… Controlled by all the Evils of the World but there is enough of its core, of her original self, that retains, that remembers…

That all rules are made to be broken... And that Avenger is not the only extra class that can be called…

Ruler… They whom sat upon their thrones and pedestals as the people below looked up to them to follow their every word, their every command. This is a class that any royal might claim as their right but it is not reserved for these self-righteous and oft pretentious fools. No, it is the right of those who inspire faith, who inspire loyalty, who are led as much as they lead.

Saver… They who are the saviors of mankind, even some would even say especially, in death. Messiahs each and every one of them for they are the holiest figures of Man kind, chosen by Fate, guided by Destiny and protected by the Almighty. This is a class whose place upon the Throne of Heroes is not on a throne but above it, for they are second only to He who is the King of Kings.

Their purpose, their design, for the Holy Grail Wars is to be the saving force when everything else has failed, when the degradation has gone so far beyond redemption it would take only the living embodiments of purity, good and all that is decent, to reform which has become broken.

Yet that what was left of the proper Grail could not make use of either of them.

The Ruler is to be the judge, the overseer between the final four combatants for the wish and Saver… No, the corruption was too great, too much for the Calling to reach such a hero's ear…

No one would be able to remove the corruption... It was too strong...

The only way to do that is to destroy it totally until nothing is left...

But doing that won't be easy... Even with help of a Servant it still won't be enough...

In another Universe, the Grail corrupted. It stride from it original purpose, from opening the path to Root to the Gate that open destruction for the World

But not in here...

The moment Avenger summoned, the Grail knew exactly what it was, the Grail was also one who summon it after all. So it know what the Servant of Vengeance Nature

And the core won't having her creation corrupted by such vile being...

The moment it was summoned... The core, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern decide to step in...

The Holy Grail connected to Throne of Heroes in some way... And the core knew the Throne is, and what kind of Hero inside it...

Few only able to destroy the corruption... Even close to none...

Gilgamesh, King of Uruk and the FIrst Human that ascend to the throne itself is arrogant beyond any measure, the core doubt the King will help to destroy the Grail

The only other choice is King Arthur. By any mean there many Heroes that more stronger than the King of Knights, however what King Arthur have as greatest is her Noble Phantasm, the Will of Humanity that forged by the planet itself, Excalibur

There still hope... Hope for Grail to be cured...

But what if it wasn't enough? What if that hope is only dream?

No...

She can't allow that... She can't allow what her friends and her creation to be tainted...

So she try to make failsafe plan...

If the King of Knight failed her duty, then the Grail will be corrupted...

As one of founder and creator of Holy Grail, Justeaze won't allow her creation turned to vile thing...

So the moment Third Holy Grail War began, she also began her move...

Thankfully Avenger is the first Servant that being summoned, so the Grail still have large amount of Mana to use

So she use it... It will decrease Servant status a little but it won't become hindrance for them... Not to mention she also try her best to use small amount of Mana as she can after all

* * *

?

He was happy... Even if he was dead he's still happy...

The fighting he went through when he was alive...

Even the older generation admitted it was the bloodiest war that they have ever seen.

Hundred thousands or more have fallen... The enemy were only three people basically...

But those three people managed to summon an invincible beast and dead people to help them...

In the end, their enemy become one... Only one.

But that one person was not normal person.

She was a Goddess... Not just normal Goddess but a Goddess among Goddess! She was able to create new Worlds in single day if she wanted! She can walk to alternate dimension like it was someone walk through to normal door if she want!

She also could destroy them... She was able to bring down a giant mountain with a single punch, she was able to throw off giant planets like it was a baseball...

She is the Goddess of Death and Creation...

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya...

But in the end he managed to beat her... With the help of his friends, comrades and family... He managed to beat the invincible Goddess and seal her back into the moon...

Thus his real journey started...

Fighting with a friend that he thought as a brother once again... Rebuilding the destroyed land... Fighting another enemy that kidnapped his lover and threatened to destroy his planet...

And he finally reached his dream, he was able to save his friend, his brother.

He made a family... A beautiful and cute daughter, a beautiful and lovely wife and lastly handsome and funny son.

All of his friends also lived in happy had their own families, even some of their children married his children.

He managed to unite all Nations and bring peace to the World...

Yes, its not perfect peace, he knew it. But no matter what era there will always be conflict.

It was absolute and unbreakable. His era also had conflict.

But in the end the peace still remained. The majority of his people living in peace.

It was a win situation for him.

Now, we find him currently sitting in front of a Campfire...

"Ah man... I'm bored..." He stated with bored and dull face.

Its been a... Hundred? Yeah... It may have been hundred years after his death... Or probably even near half thousand

He already met his friends that also came here, before and after his death.

He met with his deceased friends and comrades, he also meet his parents too...

They already had their reunion... It was a happy time filled with joy and tears of happiness.

He still remembered when his daughter met with his mother.

Ah, yes. Poor little girl got herself squeezed in a bone crushing hug by his mom

But while it was a happy time, after spending so many years in this... What was it called?

Ah yes, Pure Land.

After spending so many years in Pure World he found himself bored. He already spend so many years in here.

Unlike every other soul in here, he and his friend were a special case.

They possess the Chakra of the Rikudō Sennin. Both of them is a special soul. While its true that they are still dead but his soul is still strong like when he was alive.

He may have lost most of his ability in here but he still was one damn hell of a fighter.

Suddenly a light appeared not far from his position, catching his attention.

'Okay, who is dead and came here? Only a few people know my location even if its in the Pure Land...' He thought with narrowed eyes. This place is quite special after all and he come here only if he wish to be alone

When the light died, a figure stepped out from it. The figure was a woman, she had long snow white hair, a doll-like face that can be described as "too beautiful and too well-crafted", red pupils likened to rubies, pale skin even paler than Uchihas.

The woman wore a beautiful white dress with seven rings decorations on it.

The woman slowly turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto..." She greeted and Naruto blinked.

Naruto is a man looking around 20 with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. His hair was a spiky sun-kissed blonde with 2 bangs on each side of his was wearing a high collared orange cape with black flame pattern, on its back was the kanji for Emperor. Underneath the cape, he wore a black sleeveless jacket, white Shinobi pants with Kunai holster on its right and black Shinobi shoes.

Naruto looked at the lady in front of him up and down for a moment before speaking

"Yo! Hello you too young lady..." Naruto greeted back 'This woman... She... She... She's not dead... She's alive but at the same time also not... A soul? A free soul that's not bound to this land...' Naruto thought as he sensed the aura of this woman "You know me but I don't know you. Whats your name?" He asked

"My name is Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern." Justeaze smiled as she introduced herself

"Justice Lirit von Beinzben?" Naruto repeated with a blink "And people call my name strange.." He murmured as he recalls everyone insult his name as Fishcake rather than Maelstrom.

Justeaze who was hearing that couldn't help but sweat drop at the nickname.

Well, its not her fault she had a mouthful name. She gave a slight chuckle at Naruto face

"Its Justeaze, Uzumaki Naruto. Not justice." She repeated and Naruto stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Meh! Sounds the same to me... I will call you Lady..." He said nonchalantly "Why don't you sit lady? Surely you came here to talk about something right?" Naruto stated as he patted the rock near him.

Justeaze nodded as she moved and took a seat besides Naruto.

She stared at the fire in front of her for a moment before speaking "I need your help..." She said

"Oh?" Naruto eyebrow furrowed "As you might see Lady, I'm already dead..." He deadpanned

"I will be blunt Uzumaki Naruto, I'm not from this World..." Justeaze stated, ignoring Naruto comment.

Naruto who was hearing that narrowed his eyes, before his face became a little serious "Well, I can tell that seeing you have no Chakra. Not to mention you're not even connected to this Land..."

"You seem to take this quite good..."

"Lady, I already faced a Woman who was able to create new Worlds in one day, complete with a new Sun and Moon. I also have met with an alternative version of myself that's Evil and had to beat him to save his World. So hearing someone coming from another World is not surprising..." Naruto chuckled as he recalls fighting with Kaguya and Menma.

"I see..." Justeaze nodded, accepting the answer.

"So what do you want me to do? And how the hell will you bring me back to live?"

* * *

After Explanation

"Let me get this straight. So you are one of creators of this Holy Grail thing that involves a War between 7 persons by summoning 7 warriors..."

"Yes..."

"This Grail thing is capable to grant any wish, such as going back to the past, reviving someone and see the future..."

"Yes..."

"The purpose you create this... Grail thing is so you can reach what you people call Akasha?"

"Yes..."

"But now its only one of three families that plan to reach this Akasha thing. While the other two want to gain Grail for their selfish reason and YOUR family stupidly tries to summon a Evil God as their Servant but it ended as failure and not just to fail, now the Evil God corrupted the Grail so any wish that is granted, will result in the destruction of your World..."

"Yes..."

"And now you came here, wishing to recruit me, to become this Servant thing so I'm able to destroy this Grail completely..."

"Yes..."

"No offense Lady, but your family are assholes..." Naruto deadpanned finally after recalling everything.

What the fuck is wrong with her family?! They only lost twice! If only they had patience, who knows, maybe they will win in third war but noooo.

They are assholes and a stupid arrogant family!

Now see what happened to this Grail thing because of them!

Because of that, hundreds of people died! This family really needed get knocked!

Naruto made a mental note that if he ever meets the current head of the family to kill her/him so the head of family will be replaced by a new one that has a brain at least to lead her family in a new light.

Justeaze who is hearing the comment from Naruto only let out a sad sigh.

What Naruto said is true, even she was surprised seeing it was her family who ruined the Grail. Ironically it was her who suggested to create the Grail in the first place and her descendant who destroyed it.

"Yes its true. As much I hate to admit it but my family have fallen..." Justeaze muttered bitterly.

"And now, if I followed you, then I will be permanently removed from my World and entering this Throne of Hero thing that you said the moment I die?" as Naruto continues his recall

"Yes, your soul will trapped in my World. Not just that, there chance your soul will be perish..." Justeaze sigh a bit "You see, I now don't have enough power to transfer you to Throne of Heroes... The best I can is to transfer you to deep part of the Grail where there will be no corruption, that will ensure you will be summoned..." She explained "However to do that, it will only give you one chance. If you fail, your soul will perish into nothing. The information you gain also won't be complete save for the basic modern of my World."

"For someone who asking for help you surely doing good job to persuading me.." Naruto stated flatly as he hearing the condition that getting worse, make the white haired woman look sheepish for moment

"Well, but there little good thing. Your power will be almost like when you live! Not close but at least 30%! The rest is depend on your Master and how he/she give you Prana." Justeaze told the blonde haired man "An also, after the war your problem can be fixed if you meet with Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg. He possess Magic that makes him capable of dimension travel. Making you able to go home!" Justeaze said with

"That if I survive through the Holy Grail War..." Naruto retorted with a dull face making Jeustaze grimaced "And now Lady. We enter the important part, why should I help you?" Naruto asked with crossed arm and narrowed eyes "Believe me, I'm a Good Guy and I admit it but what you ask of me is something else. You want me to cut my connection with my family and friends, you want me to come to a new World that I have no knowledge that you will give to me..." His eyes become sharp and turned to slits "Why should I help you?"

Justeaze turned to Naruto, her expression is stoic but there is a hint of pleading in her eyes. She sighed and turns back to the fire in front of her with a bitter face.

"I know I don't deserve to ask your help. I came here uninvited, barging into your World, then asking you to help me but you will be separated from your whole family and entering a new World that you don't know about..." Justeaze remarked dryly "I won't be surprise if you-"

"Ah hell, cut the crap and let's go..."

Justeaze blinked before she turns to Naruto with surprised look. Naruto only grinned to her since he already stood up and stretched his muscles.

"You sure?" Justeaze asked in a surprised tone seeing Naruto changed heart immediately

"Yes, yes. Now wait here for moment, I will told my family first so they won't looking for me since I just gone out of blue..." Naruto responded while waving his hand.

"There is a chance you won't be able to see them again. Your whole friends and everyone you love, you sure you want to do this?"

"Lady, when I say YES it means YES! I never go back on my words, that's my Ninja Way!" Naruto declared with smirk "Beside, I'm not planning to dead anyway. I will return to my place after I done..."

Justeaze was stunned. She can't believe this man was willing to throw away everything just to help her, she even barely knew him! But he already gave so much just to help her.

Slowly, a beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes expressed joy "Thank you... Naruto Uzumaki." She stated sincerely.

"Heh! Don't mention it! By the way, when I come into your World what about my strength? How powerful will I be?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, about that. I don't know how strong you will be... I didn't send your soul to Throne of Heroes but I stole your soul directly and keep it inside me. Then give you body of Servant whe the next war come, that's all..." Justeaze answered and Naruto put thoughtful face

If what Justeaze said true then he clearly will be same like his current condition. While he still strong but he now can't blown up the entire planet like toy anymore, few planetoids? Sure he still can but he won't be as strong as when he really on his peak

He probably on same level after he finish Fourth Shinobi War, except he now know more technique and also more smart + experienced

He shrugged at that, oh well if that true then he have no problem. As long as he can have good time, the reason why he accept this is because he bored. He already in here for almost millenia or half already, so new adventure? Why not?

"Well! Okay then! I will say goodbye to my family! Wait a moment Justice!" Naruto said as he run and left.

"It Justeaze!" Justeaze murmured with a sweatdrop while watching the man gone

* * *

**Hello! Hello! Writer with bad grammar T-T here!**

**Welcome to new story! Fate/Zero : Naruto the Savior of Grail!**

**This is alternate universe where Justeaze act faster and summon Naruto in fourth war instead fifth! I just got this idea when I watching the battle in Fate/Zero!**

**And for you who news to this, you maybe want read "Naruto, Savior of Grail" first so get better understanding why I give Naruto this power**

**Though it not necessary and this plot completely different and not related to "Naruto, Savior of Grail"**

**And one thing, when you reading this you must notice few thing and have to know about this**

**1\. Naruto is overkill, yes he is. He are broken character but doesn't mean he can't be defeated, Gilgamesh is the example**

**2\. My Grammar bad... Yes, it VERY bad. That's why my pen name Writer with bad grammar T-T**

**3\. Naruto appearance not like in Cannon. Yes, I make his hair longer, I don't like it when Masashi make his hair shorter! Seriou******s**ly! It make him almost bald! And he also not come from Cannon world! He come from AU! So he will be little OC!**

**4\. Naruto is unknown Servant. Yes, I still can't decide which servant he will become!**

**So that's why I want you all to decide Naruto path. Who his summoner will be? And what class he will be?**

**Any idea anyone?! Hahahaha I already have plan what class he should be but I will give you chance to pick, and give good reason why Naruto should be their Servants**

**Extra Servant or Class is possible as long you have good suggestion for one and what Class he will be enter, remember he can't be Ruler! Only Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Rider, Saber, and Saver!**

**So pick between those 8 what class he will be! And tell me soon so I can update fast!**

**Ja Ne X)**

* * *

**Naruto Status Sheet**

**Master : ?**

**Class : ?**

**Identity : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alignment : Chaotic Good**

**Alternate Classes : All Class is Available...**

**Basic Stats :**

**Noble Phantasms : EX**

**Strength : ? *Depend on what class he will be summoned***

**Endurance : ?**

**Agility : ?**

**Mana : EX *A trait that he will always possess, Naruto is Jinchuuriki, he have large amount of Chakra sealed in his body and also giving his Uzumaki Heritage, he get boost Chakra***

**Luck : ?**

**Class Skills :**

**Independent Action (A+) : Capable of remaining in this plane of existence indefinitely without an established contract because the use of Sage Mode allows him to naturally gather prana.**

**If Naruto summoned as Archer, his Independent Action will increase further to the point he almost stated as living being (turn to A+++)**

**Presence Concealment (A) : No matter what class he summoned, as experienced and raised Shinobi since child, Naruto able to hide himself and working as Assassin pretty well. Naruto will be hard to detect if he not willing to attack while hiding, only few Servant can detect him but it only if he too close. **

**If summoned as Assassin, Naruto won't be able to be detected completely and it will be harder to detect his presence even if he intent to attack (turn to A++)**

**Mad Enhancement (EX) : Only gained if Naruto summoned as Berserker, the moment Naruto enter Kyuubi Mode he able to fully transformed into full Kurama itself. A being that it size even on par with mountain and capable to cause tsunami and earthquake with only single flick of it tail**

**Riding (A) : Naruto form contract with Toad, it make him able to summon them and aid him in battle. He can ride even the Boss Toad himself that considered to be legend Phantasmal Beast in his World, he even ride Kyuubi in battle against Menma Namikaze, his counterpart from another universe. **

**However he can't summon any of his contract in battle since he are from different World except if he summoned as Rider (turn to EX due to able summon Kyuubi for battle)**

**Counter Hero (C): This ability only avaliable if Naruto summoned as Saver, Naruto get this extra skill. It C rank instead E because Naruto trait as Shinobi who also can be considered as villain and killer of Hero. Decrease any parameter of 'Hero' Naruto fight for one minute**

**Territory Creation (C) : As Fuinjutsu Master, Naruto capable to make barrier or something like that to where he live in order to guard his place or cover it so no one can find his place. This however won't be affective for long time and the longer they stay the bigger risk they will find out. **

**If summoned as Caster, Naruto will able to create territory where it can be used to his advantage in battle (turn to B)**

**Item Construction (B) : As Shinobi, Fuinjutsu Master, and also Medical Ninja, Naruto able to make few weapon and device that capable to help him in combat. However this ability often not used because Naruto use Chakra instead Prana, make it almost useless except for making poison. But Naruto can create one if he enter Sage Mode since he absorb the Mana in Nasuverse and capable to manipulate it. **

**If summoned as Caster, Naruto will able to make device through his Chakra and use it in battle (turn to A)**

**Magic Resistance (C) : Naruto only got this ability if he summoned as Saber, it C rank instead E because Naruto huge amount of Mana and also he often hit by ninjutsu, something that almost similar like Magecraft**

**Personal Skills :**

**Charisma (A+) : The natural talent to command armies. Increases abilities of allies during battles. During life Naruto was able to turn some of his greatest foes into allies. From Zabuza to Obito Uchiha, a man who want to destroy the whole World. They were all reformed by Naruto's words into different courses of action that they might not have necessarily taken. Eventually he reached the pinnacle of his villages Shinobi and became Hokage, then after that he fuse all Elemental Nation and become Emperor of them, commanding an army of Shinobi under him. If summoned as Saver it increase into A++**

**Battle Continuation (A) : As members of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. For example even after being knocked out many times Naruto still won't back down and still keep going. It showed when Naruto got stabbed by Chidori in his right chest, get attacked by 8 Trigram 64 Palm technique and even have hole in his stomach when battle against Demon Satori in Blood Prison.**

**Bravery (A+) : Naruto never back down. Even if sometime he faced undefeated enemy he won't back down as long he will reach his goal by defeating the enemy, such as when he face Juubi head on where all Alliance about to give up**

**Instinct (B): Naruto is veteran soldier who have pass through war and numerous fight. He life in era where it was kill or be killed, due to that his instinct sharpened by itself**

**Monstrous Strength (EX): Naruto able to summon power from Kurama, turned into Jinchuuriki cloak version but to active it will take time and Naruto need to focus to do that. If summoned as Berserker, Naruto able to transform into Kurama itself or use Jinchuuriki cloak that increase his strength and the transform process not as long as when he at other class**

**Control of Madness (EX) : A proof Naruto able to overpower the twisted nature of Kyuubi, he able to fight the corruption with determination and love he received from his Mother. Naruto if can control himself in state of madness, however only for certain amount of times before he have to stop it since the 'Kurama' he have now is not real Kurama but copy so there no collaboration with the two that can make Naruto control it permanently, this also only gained if he summoned as Berserker**

**Eye of the Mind (True) (B): The ability of insight gained through experience. Naruto has fought many battles in life and his insight led him to understanding his enemies. He is able to analyze battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the best course of action. His drive to never give up means that if there is a slim chance of victory he will find it.**

**Guardian Knight (A+): Naruto always protective toward his precious person. As Hokage and combiner of Elemental Nation, he are famous for protecting his people**

**Presence Detection (C) : As Uzumaki Naruto is possess unique trait, one of them is sensor. While Naruto not as good as Karin Uzumaki or other but his sensor ability can be said above average. It enhanced further when he enter Sage Mode(A+), his sensor actually can't reach too far but the quality of his sensing ability is more than enough to detect even Assassin class or someone who intent to harm him. It turned to perfect the moment he enter Kyuubi Mode (EX), since he can detect any negative emotion even from very far distance and it was impossibe to hide from him**

**Prana Burst (Elemental) (A++) : Naruto able to use Chakra to boost himself. He able to channel Chakra and make simple knife turned into deadly weapon that cut iron like butter, it able to turn simple knife rivaled Noble Phantasm much like EMIYA Tracing ability who able to copy Noble Phantasm *Before you protest, Kirabi manage to turn harmless Pencil into weapon that pierce through boulder. Imagine if it knife or well crafted Kunai -.-"***

**Projectile (Shuriken and Kunai) (B) : As Shinobi, Shuriken and Kunai is Naruto main weapon. He practice with it almost his whole life**

**Protection from Wind (A) : Wind is Naruto main element. It was his weapon and able to become shield by manipulating them**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Naruto Ninja Way! (E-A+++) (Support, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress) : A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Naruto had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to Kage Bunshin to Rasengan, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used such as the Rasenshuriken. The ability to use Sage Mode is also a part of this Noble Phantasm.**

**Nine Tailed Fox Mode (EX) (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): Unlike Monstrous strength that call portion power from Kurama. Naruto this time call full power from Kurama and compress it into Human form, entering True Jinchuuriki Mode by make good sync with Kurama. He able to transform into Kurama itself or use it power into smaller form in this mode. Naruto also able to transform himself into Kurama to intimidate his enemy, in intimidating form he not as strong as True Jinchuuriki Mode but strong enough to destroy building with single swipe of his hand due to his size**

**However Naruto in this size not as big as real Kurama due he only have half of Kurama power but if summoned as Berserker Naruto will transform into full size and twice stronger than his other class form**

**Rikudō Senjutsu (Sage of Six Path Sage Technique) (EX) (Anti-World, Support, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army) : Naruto granted special Chakra from Hagoromo due to reincarnation of his son, Asura. In this form, Naruto power, speed, and endurance exceed even beyond Nine Tails form. He also possess 10 Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball), a sphere that have power to create anything or destroy anything, only Mana based attack won't be affected by this sphere, everything else will be turned to nothing**

**Shinobi Rengōgun no Jutsu! (Allied Shinobi Forces Technique!) (EX) : As Emperor and the Hero that lead army in Fourth Shinobi War against mighty Juubi, Naruto greatest weapon actually is his bonds with all his comrades and friends. He able to summon Reality Marble and teleport everyone to where he face mighty Juubi with his giant Castle behind him as symbol of his Emperorship. However unlike Ionioi Hetairoi who actually summon Servants and Iskandar follower, Naruto only able to summon 500 follower and all of them is not real person but only empty shell similar like Kurama, he also can't summon them to real World like Iskandar. The Shinobi is created through Naruto memories and combined with Kage Bunshin which mean he can't use Kage Bunshin the moment he active this ability.**

**Most his Shinobi is Master-less Servants but their status is averagely C with D Endurance. They also have their own special ability like when they in Narutoverse, but most of them can't display their true power since it was Naruto who become their energy source. They can use real power if Naruto give them Kyuubi Chakra but it will make Naruto can't use Kyuubi Mode in Reality Marble and make he vulnerable for moment, it also will make the Reality Marble duration become shorter**


	2. All Servants Revealed!

**Chapter 1. ****All Servants ****Reveale****d****!**

* * *

Somewhere, part of Fuyuki City

In a clearing within a bush at a corner of the small mountainous town of Fuyuki, Waver Velvet began his preparation of the summoning ritual after making sure that he was completely alone.

Waver's nerves were held extremely taut the entire day due to the incessant crowing of the chickens, so much so that a ritual of purification of the mind was needed before the conduction.

The shape of the magic circle has to be drawn on the ground while the dripping chicken blood was still warm. He had practiced the procedure many times, drawing the four encircling patterns of departure within erasure inside the summoning circle.

No mistakes must be made.

**"Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Five perfections for each repetition. And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!"**

Waver carefully spread the chicken blood on the ground as he chanted the incantation.

* * *

In Tohsaka Residence

In the underground workshop of the Tohsaka residence in the same small mountainous town, the same preparations were being made for the same ritual.

**"Ye first, O silver, O iron. O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract. Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg. Let the descending winds be as a wall. Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve."**

Tohsaka Tokiomi chanted the incantation loudly as he inscribed the magic circle, using not the blood of sacrificial victims but the molten essence of magical gems. To prepare for this day, Tōsaka have liberally used up all the gems that were full of prana stockpiled in his hoard.

Beside him were the Kotomine father and son, Risei and Kirei.

Kirei gazed intently at the holy relic placed on the altar. At first glance it looked like a broken fragment of a mummy, but in fact it was claimed to be the fossil of the skin that was shed by the first snake in the world in ancient times countless eons before.

Kirei cannot help but feel a wave of fear at the thought of the Heroic Spirit it would summon.

Tokiomi's reasons for his confidence were finally understood. No Servant can defeat the Heroic Spirit that Tokiomi have chosen.

* * *

In Einzbern Castle

At the same time, in the distant castle of the Einsberns, Emiya Kiritsugu was examining the completed state of the summoning circle scribed on the floor of the ceremony room.

"Would such a simple ritual suffice?" Irisviel asked while standing aside overlooking the procedure, it was surprising that the preparations were so plain.

"Maybe you are disappointed, but the summoning of Servants never needed an extravagant spiritual evocation ceremony." Kiritsugu explained as he carefully checked for twists and smudges on the patterns drawn with mercury.

"Because it is in fact not the power of the magus that summons the Servant, but the power of the Holy Grail. As a Master I am only a cord that connects the Heroic Spirit with the world we reside in, and then merely provide him with prana necessary for materialization in this world."

As if satisfied with the completed state of the summoning circle, Kiritsugu nodded and stood up. The holy relic was placed on the altar – the sheath of the legendary holy sword.

"According to this, victory should be within our hands."

* * *

"Have you accurately memorized the incantations of summoning?" Matou Zouken reminded Kariya again and again for safety's sake. The latter nodded in the darkness.

Full of the foul odor of rot and dampness, a green darkness as that of the depth of the sea. This is the worm storage hidden deep beneath the ground of the Matō residence that stood on the hill of the small mountainous town.

"That's good. Only, midway through the incantation, add two more lines of incantations."

"What do you mean?" Kariya asked in confusion

Zōken smiled ominously towards Kariya's confused expression.

"Isn't it obvious? Kariya, you should know that as a magus, your abilities are not just one or two notches below the other Masters. It will affect the basic abilities of the Servant.

If that's the case, it can only be amended through the Servant's Class, and we must raise the parameter from the root up."

Predetermining the Class of the Servant through the alteration of the summoning incantations.

Usually, the assignment of Servant Classes is inevitably decided by the summoned Heroic Spirit's own attributes. However, there are exceptions; two Classes can be designated by the summoner beforehand.

One of them is Assassin. The Heroic Spirit that belongs to this Class can be assumed as a group of killers that inherited the name of Hassan I Sabah.

And the other class is for all Heroic Spirits and can be manifested as long as the summoner incorporates the required foreign ingredients. Therefore –

"This time, give the summoned Servant the attribute of 'Mad Enhancement'!"

Zōken declared loudly with an overjoyed face, as if welcoming the disastrous implications contained within it.

"Kariya, as the Master of Berserker, fight for me with all that you've got."

* * *

On that day, incantations from different lands and aimed at different entities were chanted almost simultaneously, a harmony so coincidental it can hardly be regarded as an accident of chance.

For all the magi have the same hope.

A hope about a miracle. The summons pronounced to the heroes on the other side of the universe by these humans, who will brutally slaughter each other to achieve this miracle, were ringing out from the earth at the same time.

**"Set-"**

* * *

This is the moment that will present the greatest test to him as a magus. If he lost, he would even lose his life. Waver felt this acutely, but he was not a bit afraid.

A passion that desires strength. A determination that relentlessly pursues his goal. Based on those qualities, Waver Velvet is undoubtedly an outstanding magus.

**"-Set. Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade. If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond."**

The sensation of prana that surrounded his body. The malevolent chill and agony caused by the slithering and circulation of the Magic Circuits within one's corporal being is something that no magi can escape from.

Waver bit down on his teeth as he continued to chant the incantation.

**"–I make my oath here. I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heaven. I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades."**

* * *

Kiritsugu's sight darkened.

The Emiya family crest, that was passed down through the generations and carved on his back, began to separately chant the incantation as individual entities in order to support Kiritsugu's thaumaturgy. Kiritsugu's heart, in a dimension that escaped his mind's control, began to beat rapidly like a hurrying clock hand.

His flesh that was tormented by the prana gathered from the air had already forgotten its functionalities as a human; instead, it had turned into a component of the mysterious ceremony, into a circuit that purely connected the ethereal with the material.

Kiritsugu gave no thought to the severe pain created by this discord that was enough to make one want to scream out loud, and concentrated on pronouncing his incantation. Even the presence of Irisviel, who stood beside him holding her breath, was no longer present in his consciousness.

Adding the forbidden alien ingredient in the incantations of summoning, Kariya included two lines of incantations that would rob the sanity of the summoned Heroic Spirit and demote the hero to a level of a berserker.

**"–Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who commands those chains–"**

Kariya is different from other magi in that his Magic Circuits are made from other organisms that lived within him as parasites. The anguish necessary for inciting them and activating his Circuits are incomparable with that suffered by other magi. As he chanted the incantations his limbs twitched in spasms, and blood seeped out from his shattered capillaries.

Sanguineous tears flew from the remaining wholesome right eye, dripping down his cheek.

Even so, Kariya did not lax in his concentration.

Thinking about the duty that he bore on his back, then he would not shrink back at this moment.

* * *

**"Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words, come past they restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance– !"**

With this as the end of his prayers, Tokiomi felt that the acceleration of the prana that raced in his body had reached its uttermost limit.

Thunder and lightening roared, accompanied with rolling clouds bore on a mighty wind. In the pressure of a gale that wouldn't even allow onlookers such as Kirei to open their eyes, the patterns of the summoning circle glimmered with brilliant light.

Finally, the Magic Circuits have connected with the plane that is not of men… from the dazzling light that endlessly shone forth, a golden silhouette of an upright man emerged. Awed with such august solemnity, Father Risei muttered dreamily despite himself.

"…We've won, Kirei. Our battle is won…"

* * *

The wish was passed onto them like this.

Arriving from the other side and landing here, a legendary illusion wrapped in tornado and lightening.

Originally of human kind but separated from the mortal plane. Elevated to the level of elementals through powers not of men. The place where the supernatural primates gathered… from the Throne of Heroes that had its power of the Gods suppressed, the Heroic Spirits weaved from the dreams of countless ordinary men descended on the earth at the same time.

Then... In a forest in the night, on a stone stool enveloped by the darkness, at each of these locations someone now asked in a majestic voice:

**"I ask thee, art thou the Master that called me?"**

* * *

"This is even more boring than Pure Land..." Naruto deadpanned.

After saying good bye to all his loved ones, Hinata, Himawari, Bolt, Sasuke, Minato, Kushina, Iruka, Rookie 9 plus Sai and Team Gai along with all the people he knew.

He immediately got back to Justeaze and both of them left.

His family and friends were actually reluctant to let him go since it meant they won't see him anymore. But when Naruto pointed out that there is a chance he will be able to meet them again since he only needed to meet with someone called Zeret or something like that they let him go.

They knew Naruto after all. If there one thing that was sure, Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word and it always proven true.

Of course, his parents expected another Grandchild if he was going to be gone for a long time much to Naruto dismay.

While he is loyal to Hinata but after spending so much time in Living Land and the Pure Land with Hinata, the Hyuga Princess could accept if Naruto wanted to have a concubine.

In fact, he have them already when he were alive. There Shion Priestess of **Oni no Kuni (Land of Demon)**, due to Naruto promise her accidentally and when he build his Emperor the Priestess agree if Naruto want to take her as his Mistress.

There also Fūma Sasame who become Daimyo of **Oto no Kuni (Land of Sounds)** after Otogakure got disbanded officially. And finally there Haruna from **Na no Kuni (Land of Vegetables)**.

Anyway, back to track. After saying goodbye to everyone he and Justeaze went to the deepest part of Grail

The deepest part of the Grail, Justeaze said she try her best to replicate Throne of Heroes. It was isolated part where he staying with Justeaze, her body precisly. Justeaze can't awake or interact with him since she now try her best to prevent Naruto from corrupted

So now Naruto found himself in a BIG white space, the same space like when he met with Rikudō-jiji and gained his power.

Surrounding the big white space are countless Shuriken, Kunai, even the special Kunai that he made to use Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), there are a few giant Shuriken, special Tantos and swords that are forged to be stronger than normal steel, sealing Scrolls that contain his stuff and else.

Naruto by any mean isn't a collector. Sure he has a few cool items but most of the item he gathered aren't special, he does have a trench knife that is similar to the one Asuma Sarutobi has

It allows him to channel any type of Chakra into it and it is 10 times better than the one of Asuma Sarutobi, it was his main weapon other than Kunai, Shuriken and his fists.

But now seeing all his items, he wished he was collector in his life! Imagine if he had Kusanagi, Samehada, the gauntlet that was able to petrifiy someone and other cool things!

He would be able to use it in the coming battles! Not to mention it would make that teme Sasuke jealous! Ha!

He turned his head and saw a giant sword. It was clearly a sword that was used to cut someones head, Kubikiribōchō. The sword of the "Demon of Kirigakure".

After the last battle in the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi brought back the sword and gave it to the Mizukage. However due to his good relationship with the Mizukage, it was given to him as a gift and memory of Zabuza.

He didn't use that sword very often actually since it didn't belong to him but he used it sometimes. Now seeing this situation he can't help but feel relief. He couldn't wait to make this World gawk when they see it drink blood.

"I wonder what other Heroic Spirits are doing in their own Throne..." Naruto murmured as he draw a card. Then he throwed it away after seeing it numbers "Fuck! I'm broke!" He yelled as he threw three cards; 5 Spades, 10 Spades and 8 Heart

The clone in front of him let out a triumphant grin before showing his card "Heh! I'm 18! Jack and 8 Heart!" NarutoC stated much to Narutos annoyance.

He was unbeatable in gambles. Not a bit, he always won in Casinos and that was a matter of fact... But how his clone was better than him in a card game is clearly a mystery.

Not far from their position is a box, a crystal box that surround the core of the Grail, the body of Justeaze herself who now frozen. And few meters away from her body is a giant Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama.

First time Naruto saw his old friend again he was REALLY happy. He even jumped in joy and proceeded to insult the fox so they could start their ranting again and throw insults to each other.

But he stopped when he saw the fox eyes.

True the fox size wasn't as big as when it was in its prime only possessing half of its power similar like when his father sealed it into him but his eyes represented nothing.

Its red eyes that always gleamed with annoyance, grumpiness, sarcasm are now empty.

At that moment Naruto realized that the fox in front of him is not Kurama. Its only the fox's chakra that was bonded to his soul by the Shinigami from his World.

It held no consciousness and only acted like puppet... It saddened him to see something that took the same appearance as his friend acting like this.

"Another game boss?" NarutoC asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Go to hell you clone!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the clone in the face, apparently he really felt sore about being defeated by his own clone. He was the original! How can he always lose in gambling to his own clone?!

Then he grimaced as the clone dispelled and got the memory of kicking his own clone.

After a moment of silence he leaned back and lay on the ground with a bored face, staring at the empty white space.

These Heroic Spirits... Justice said they are people who achieved great thing in their life. They are mostly good fighters and are very strong.

Naruto suspect them to be at least Jounin level strength. According to the information he gained there are 10 classes, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger, Saver and Ruler. The strongest in strength is no doubt Berserker, the most skilled in battle could be Saber, Archer or Lancer, the most lethal to Masters is Assassin and the best defender is Caster.

Naruto rubbed his chin and put on a thoughtful face. Apparently the World where this Holy Grail thing happened is more advanced than his own in technology. Though his World won in the Medical aspect but technology is a different case.

'So it means there are more fun things eh?! While I have the knowledge, experiencing it is another case! Hmm maybe I can steal one of these Jet things and ride it! I have A level Riding skill, so this thing won't be hard!' Naruto thought with manic giggle.

Suddenly he felt his body shifting and he blinked. He stared down and noticed his leg turning into particles and slowly all of his body morphed.

A grin appeared on his face, it seems that he finally gets summoned!

Great! What class will he be?! And what kind of person is his summoner? Hopefully its not an asshole since if he is, he has to kill him/her. He had a job after all, to destroy the Holy Grail. And he can't be disturbed by a asshole as Master.

He could already see that he was capable of remaining on this plane as long he gathered Natural Energy around this World and combine it with his own power, turning it into pure Chakra or Sage Chakra, depend on the material he use when he combine it. So it was fine if he Masterless, in fact it was actually better if he worked alone.

Although it will cost him, he would be limited to A rank Ninjutsu and A+ at max. He also couldn't enter his Kyuubi Mode in that state, not to mention it would take quite the time to regenerate his power even if it was helped by the new 'Kurama'.

He closed his eyes and let his body dispense. After a moment he could feel the ground with his feet, slowly he opened his blue eyes.

The moment he did it, he narrow his blue eyes to right and left before open his mouth

* * *

Few days later, in Fuyuki City

Saber and Irisviel easily drew all the attention in the middle of the business district.

The young woman was full of dignity, with her glittering silver hair and cashmere coat, by no mean pompous, but definitely nicely fitting, walking with a good looking young man with a brilliant face, holding her arm. That wasn't a combination you'd see anywhere except outside of a cocktail party filled with movie stars.

Those visions coming straight from the silver screen are now leisurely striding through the road of a Japanese provincial city. Anyone walking down the road would stop to look and forget walking for an instant.

The two didn't have the harmony of a couple at a date, nor the admiration of people just sightseeing, only following the flow of their journey, walking aimlessly. Sometimes, they would suddenly stop to happily gaze at the setting sun shining in the windows of the buildings and the show windows, nothing special; they wouldn't enter any shop to make any expense nor sit at a cafe terrace to rest.

Like two understanding outsiders, they would simply slip in the noisy surroundings, watching over the working life of the city from a fixed distance.

Unnoticed, the winter sun had completely sunk behind the mountain range, leaving the curtain of night to reveal a different face of the urban area. Irisviel sighed, entranced by the colorful illuminations of the twinkling scenery.

The world is probably full of towns with a more beautiful night view than that of this Fuyuki city. But Irisviel was deeply moved by the night before her eyes, as if putting her hands on a treasure for the first time.

"It's really beautiful... The life of people alone makes the night dazzling..."

Irisviel's murmur showed her emotion, to which Saber silently nodded. The political world she once lived in was now in a distant space-time from this place, but no emotion sprang from this scene she saw for the first time. Yet, the tranquillity was only on the surface, as inside, her nerves were like a needle.

This place is already an enemy territory― this knowledge remained unchanged.

Saber is definitely not a Servant excelling in searching for the enemy, and depending on the situation, an enemy Servant would likely find her first if she was wandering about. It is hard to think that any enemy could pounce straightforwardly when everyone is looking, but still, right then, a well-timed surprise attack would not be weird.

Even so, without reproving Irisviel, she complied to her hope of fully enjoying herself freely for a brief time; the reason is her unwavering confidence in her sword.

She is the Heroic Spirit summoned as the strongest class of the Grail of Fuyuki, the position of swordsman. There is no Servant that surpasses her in close combat. She is certain that she can clear an escape route from the battlefield under any disadvantageous situation.

Actually, a surprise attack is what she desires. To withstand it fair and square, turn the table and go for the kill. If anyone is enough of a fool to plan on making her their enemy, she may remind them that the Saber class is not about gallantry.

"... Hey, Saber, do you want to see the beach next?"

As Irisviel was unable to hide her excitement, the young woman disguised as a man nodded with a smile. Her tension wasn't picking any opponent.

She had sworn she would protect Irisviel. So she would protect her to the end as she was enjoying herself. That was the strength of her high pride as a knight.

Unnoticed by two womans, a certain blonde just come out from Fuyuki Library and notice them. The man smirk a bit before decide to follow them

'Already meet first prey... Lucky I always active this "Presence Concealment" thing...' He thought with grin before he make hand seals and his whole body disappear in crowd

* * *

Few hours later

There was a vast seaside park on the opposite shore of the big bridge that crossed the Mion River.

Late at night, two persons were strolling on the lone walkway with nobody around anymore. The north wind from the sea was blowing softly uninterrupted, blowing up Irisviel's long silver hair like the trail of a shooting star. In this place, couples dating hate the chill of winter nights and would only come in summer; but Irisviel, who was seeing the sea for the first time, didn't care about the cold as she had grown accustomed to it, back at her home place.

"We should have come here when it wasn't dark..."

Simply looking at the sea at night filling the bleak darkness, Saber said so in an apologetic tone. But Irisviel was unconcerned, concentrating on the horizon that had sunk in the dark.

"It's fine. The sea at night is beautiful too. It mirrors the night sky."

Listening to the endless roar of the waves, Irisviel's smile was all over her face.

As she had greatly enjoyed today's walk, her fair-skinned cheeks were flushed. She looked more like a young woman of tender years rather than a married woman with a child, with her innocent and naïve smile.

"I really had no idea, that walking through an unknown town as a couple with a gentleman would be such an enjoyable experience."

"Was my imitation of a gentleman satisfying?"

As Irisviel rejoiced, Saber banter with her with a sarcastic tone, unusual from the stubborn Heroic Spirit.

"Plentifully. It was faultless. Saber, today, you were a superb knight."

"You honor me, princess."

The young woman in the dark suit bowed courteously in front of her. Irisviel felt a little embarrassed, turning her head toward the sea.

"Saber, do you like the sea?"

"In my time, in my country... What was beyond the sea was always the enemy.

It was annoying and not very attractive."

"I see..."

At Saber's reply, Irisviel's expression becomes a little clouded.

"... It is tough to forgive. You are a woman like me.

For you who lived as King Arthur, dating gentlemen was not a suitable thing to enjoy."

"Well yes, that it was."

Saber shrugged her shoulders, smiling nonchalantly. She had no regret from casting aside her womanhood. Instead, her small chest was filled with the pride of leading through the battlefield.

"But you, Irisviel, would you not want to walk through the city with Kiritsugu rather than with me?"

This time, it was Irisviel's face that was crossed by a smile.

"He... Cannot do that. He would be pained with mixed feelings."

Not grasping the meaning of her reply, Saber makes a dubious face.

"Can Kiritsugu not enjoy his time spent with you?"

"Not that. He would certainly enjoy it as much as I do. ... That's why he can't. He is one for whom 'happiness' is a pain."

"..."

Carefully analyzing these words, Saber tries to comprehend the contradiction in the man named Emiya Kiritsugu.

"... He is a man who cannot value his happiness, is that the weakness he bears?"

"Maybe so. That man is always punishing himself deep inside. If he wants to keep chasing his dream, he has to be coldhearted."

With a distant gaze, Irisviel looks at the sea. Thinking of her husband who is hiding somewhere in the city, preparing for the same goal.

Saber reflected for a moment upon those words.

... Today, the discussion has moved on an unexpected topic after the sea. Even though they had intended the day to end on a pleasant mood.

Nonchalantly, Saber held and pulled Irisviel's upper arm. Just by this gesture, Irisviel settled down and exchanged a look with Saber.

"... An enemy Servant?"

"Yes."

The sensation didn't change. From undercover, a hundred meters on the side, he is leaving plain indications like a provocation. He is clearly conscious of Saber's presence, yet doesn't shorten the distance, rather slowly distancing himself.

"He seems to be inviting us."

"Hmm. That is honest. Does he want to choose the battlefield?"

Without a trace of tension in her voice, Irisviel still kept cool as she replied. In this battle situation, that is the proof of her complete faith in Saber. This made Saber revise her inner judgement in favor of her mistress.

"It appears the opponent has the same expectations as us. Making the opponent bite on the indications left for show... He is a Servant looking for a frontal fight, just like you, Saber, isn't he?"

"That would be a Lancer or a Rider class. He makes a straightforward opponent."

At Saber nodding, Irisviel again returns a fearless smile.

"Then, shall we take on the invitation?"

"I wish the same."

It is dangerous to blindly take the bait and follow the enemy to a field at his advantage. But Saber isn't the frail type to fear such tricks, and her mistress doesn't underestimate her Servant either.

The marks of the enemy were getting more distant, and Saber started walking with a quiet self-confidence. Irisviel, following likewise, turned on the switch of a palm-sized device hidden in her pocket. This is a "transmission machine" entrusted by Kiritsugu, a device for him to follow the position of Irisviel's group from a different route. It is a mechanized gadget that works without prana that Kiritsugu intentionally chose.

Irisviel trusted Saber's power. Any enemy of a rank lower than Saber that they would meet shall be killed in a blink of the eye with one sword strike by her proud Servant, that was the easy development she was expecting.

Yes, as much as possible... She wanted her knight to end the fight before Kiritsugu entered the battle.

* * *

Somewhere else

Naruto observe Irisviel and Saber high from the shadow, h2 already conceal himself using Presence Concealment and now using **Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Camouflage Technique)**

He was thinking to use Spirit Form but spirit form still can be seen or detected by other Servants. So he use Jutsu to hide himself, it was entering to Noble Phantasm in here after all

'Hoo... There a two Humans not far from this location...' Naruto thought as he extend his sensor ability, he can sense the presence of Humans and all other Servants

The first Human is close to where the direction he went to. The second Human seems in near bridge at high place, however the Human accompained by Servant, and they not make any sign to approach. It seems they want to see is this trap or not

He rub his chin while staring at Saber and Irisviel. The white haired woman actually remind Naruto to Justeaze. After spending quite long time with the woman body he already familiar with her, so now seeing another woman who went with the Servant clearly something

And that woman, clearly not human... Whatever she is, she something that try to replicate Human, Naruto can sense it. Her nature similar like White Zetsu, a clone or puppet.

Suddenly something flashed in his mind as he feel his clone just disappear and give him the memory

Before he went follow the two womans, Naruto already send one clone to see where they heading and looking for place that make him can watch the battle with close

The clone already find one, and also placing few seal that allow him to hear the sounds and voice of the battle later if he wish since he going to watch from far he won't be able to hear anything

'Man with 2 lance? Now that was unique to see someone wield two lances...' Naruto thought with blink as he recall what his clone just see, then he shrug 'Meh! Better see it by myself later..' He then went as fast and stealthy as he can so no one notice him and it work

With combined of Presence Concealment and Meisaigakure no Jutsu, he clearly can't be detected by any normal Servants

He arrive in dock first and stare down to Lancer from one huge box not far from the spearman. He can see Saber and Irisviel also come close

"How nice of you to come. All of those who were parading around today in the town have only cowered away. You are the only one of valor who answered my invitation." Lancer greeted as he see the two womans that come "That pure fighting spirit... Am I correct in thinking you are Saber?"

"You are. Surely you must be Lancer?" Saber asked back, her voice is calm like there won't be any dead battle come

"Indeed. Hm, it is unusual to exchange names with the opponent in a deadly fight. That was a pleasure that is not obligatory."

In agreement, Saber loosens her feigned impudence a little.

"Certainly it isn't. Our battle isn't one for honor to begin with. You, yourself are raising your spear for your master of this era, are you not?"

"Fuh, correct."

With a strange expression, Lancer answered in a cool, bitter tone, not reminding of someone who wished a deadly exchange.

Naruto then observe Lancer more close, there something on his face. There strange aura that covering him, it... It almost like... Charm? Or Genjutsu?

"... A charm magecraft. It is impolite to use on a married woman, spearman." Irisviel said with little frown

Ah, so that's it. Those magecraft thing, man how he wish he get proper Master that can help him in that part. The knowledge about magecraft he get from Justeaze is very limited to the point it almost like knowledge of being Ninja from Ninja Academy!

'Why my Master have to be asshole?' Naruto lamented in his mind 'Well it not that bad, seeing now I can move as free as I can and no one hinder me, this clearly better...' Naruto added, while true he don't have proper Master but seeing his class that provide him boost Mana to exist and the freedom he get, this clearly not that bad

Naruto snap out from his mind when feel Prana surge out from Saber direction and see now her black formal suit replaced by azure and silver armor that wrapped her whole body

'Well, I can think about that later. For now...' He take comfortable position and sit while maintain his invisible feature and smirked 'Show me what you got, Heroic Spirit...' He thought as he see Saber launched herself to Lancer

* * *

Moment later with Rider

"...Damn it. This is bad."

Rider, who was standing on the arch of the Fuyuki Bridge overlooking the battle taking place in the warehouse district, muttered softly as he stood up.

"Wha, what is?"

Seeing the giant Servant display impatience for the first time, Waver became agitated, and he questioned Rider while clinging to the steel frame.

"Lancer brought out a decisive technique. Looks like he wants the match decided quickly."

"Wouldn't that be favorable for us?"

"Fool, what are you talking about?"

Rider stamped his heel on the steel frame he was standing on with a bang. For Waver, whose entire body was clinging to the frame, the tremor shook him to his very bones, and another shriek rose.

"I wanted to wait out on the battle's development before everyone arrives, but by the look of the current situation Saber's going to have a disadvantage, and it would be too late to attack by then."

"Too late? Didn't you want to strike when they have all become exhausted from fighting each other?"

"...I think you have misunderstood something, boy."

Rider furrowed his brows and tilted his head downwards to look at the Master lying beside his feet, as if disappointed at the performance of a humorless clown.

"I did hope that other Servants would take up Lancer's bait. Isn't it obvious? Rather than picking them out one by one, it's far better to get them all together and have a great battle royale!"

"..."

Waver forgot to answer; he was shocked out of his wits in realising the differences between his understanding and that of the brave Heroic Spirit.

"Get them all together... A great battle royale?"

"Yes. It's such a rare opportunity to cross blades with the greatest heroes across all ages. If all six of them are here in completion, I won't let any one of them get away."

A fierce and dangerous growl as that of a lion seeped out of Rider's throat, but there was a tint of laughter as he tilted the ends of his lips upwards. Waver realized that only this man could wear a grin like that.

"Now then, Saber and Lancer. They both have the flaming spirit of true warriors. I admire them; it would be a pity to let them die like this."

"What else is there apart from killing them?! Isn't that the point of the Holy Grail Waaa-!"

Waver's slightly hysterical voice was mercilessly interrupted by a smack to his forehead.

"Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace. That is true conquest!"

Rider proclaimed, holding his chest upright; then he unsheathed the sword by his waist and sliced through the hollow sky with a swing, cleaving apart the empty space.

An enormous shining Noble Phantasm immediately appeared, accompanied by spiralling torrents of galloping prana. Waver felt like he was about to be blown over by the sudden storm, swallowing his screams and hugging the steel frame even tighter.

"Observation is over. We will join the battle, boy."

Before his words were finished, Rider had mounted the Noble Phantasm with a leap, his mantle flowing.

"Idiot idiot idiot! You're acting nonsense!"

"Oh? If you don't want to go, you can stay here and look."

"I am going! Bring me along, idiot!"

"Good, that's more like my Master!"

Rider emitted clear laughter, took hold Waver's collar gently, and let Waver ride beside himself.

"Now roll on, **Gordius Wheel, Wheel of Heaven's Authority!**"

The Noble Phantasm answered the call of the King of Conquerors with a thunderous tremor.

* * *

Back to Naruto

Naruto stare down at Lancer and Saber with interested look. This far, both of them had display good skills and strength of Heroic Spirit

Lancer proved to be more than capable to handle two lances at once and Saber show the skills of sword that even surpassed few best swordman from his place

But still... Those two weapons... Lancer weapon is quite dangerous, spear that can pierce throug magic and make wound that can't be healed. Saber with her invisible sword that covered in wind, make people wary to it length

However those weapons actually not work on him. The cursed spear that create permanent wound won't do much against him. If he got wounded or some scratch, all Naruto need only remove that part of flesh, erasing the curse too and then regrowth it with Kurama regenerative ability plus Uzumaki heritage

Or he can simply overpower the curse with Kurama potent energy, yup! That clearly more simple

Invisible wind? Naruto clearly can see the measurement of the sword from the wind that wrapped the sword. Wind is his main element after all

Now it was clear Saber at disadvantage and probably can lose since now she can't use her thumb anymore. That was quite vital in holding sword, it will make her weapon more easy to be stripped and also make her won't deliver full strength strike

'Knights of Fianna... Diarmuid of the Love Spot... What kind of name is that? Diarmuid?' Naruto deadpanned as he hear Saber declare Lancer name and in return Lancer call her 'King of Knights'. Now Lancer mention it, Saber posture and armor clearly held royalty, he can see it more clear now as he focus his attention to her 'A King in woman body? Now that quite impressive, remind me of Haruna-chan when she on cover mission!' He chuckled inwardly at the thought of the Daimyo of Na no Kuni and his Mistress

Then suddenly his expression become stern, there someone come to here with fast

He already sense there 8 persons watching the battle as soon it began. Three Humans and three Servants. The two humans position quite far from them now, along with one Servant who not far from the two humans position... However it was very faint... Naruto barely able to sense it, the presence is almost like broken lamp that ON for moment before turn to OFF. It was coincidence he able to detect it since he sense this Servant when the presence is ON

And Naruto notice it was probably Assassin, the Servant of Shadow who capable to hide himself

There one Human and one Servant not far from their current location, those two probably went undetected now due to heat of battle and there something that also cover the Servant but unlike Assassin, it almost like him, covered by Noble Phantasm

'Another Servant who can hide themselves... This clearly become more interesting...' He thought

And one Servant also not far from them. This one, is the closest from them Naruto noted. And also he strong one, stronger than Lancer or Saber in fact. Naruto can sense this Servant aura and unlike Saber and Lancer, this Servant aura clearly more regal and royal than them

Lastly, the two person who now near them, a Servant and Master probably and-

'Is that flying bull?' Naruto blinked as he stare at the incoming silhouette 'A chariot? A flying chariot? That clearly screaming Rider-class Servant.' He deadpanned 'Then again, same could be said to Lancer spears.' He added

He notice Lancer and Saber finally aware of the incoming chariot. Lightning power swirling around the bull who carry it and Naruto eyes narrowed, that wasn't magecraft but clearly something else

Another Noble Phantasm

He was actually very curious to see these so called Noble Phantasm from Heroic Spirits and now he see it by himself, he can't help but admit it wasn't so disappointing. Those weapon and it power clearly something that can rival B or A rank Ninjutsu

And it also seems more cool

As the chariot landed on the ground, there moment of thick tension appear until the dazzling light that ceased as the chariot landed revealed the figure of a muscular man, standing commandingly at the helm of the chariot.

"Both of you, put down your arms. A king comes!" He bellowed with strong tone. The tone is enough to scare normal man away along with the fiery glare this man had, combined with his body and appearance it clearly even make everyone think before striking him "My name is Alexander, King of Conquerors. I am participating in this Holy Grail War and received the class of Rider."

And gone the tension and serious nature before as everyone put gobsmacked face at him. In the war of the Holy Grail no Servant would want to declare his identity as it could be a key component of his battle plans. Meanwhile, the most agitated people around was Waver, who sat beside Rider.

"What!?- the bloody hell do you think you're doing, stupid moroooooooon?!" Waver shrieked as he grasping his Servant mantle, his fear of Rider's looming bulk already forgotten.

BISH!

A single flick and the poor boy voice immediately down and Rider

"You slaughter each other to obtain the Grail... I want to ask you something before you engage. I don't know what expectations you have of the Grail. But now, consider for moment whether your wishes are even greater than the desire to possess all of earth and heaven."

Although Saber still hadn't understood what he meant, her instincts told her that those words were full of danger. Her pupils widened subconsciously.

"You! What do you want to say?" Saber demanded

"Hum? I was quite clear."

By then Rider had maintained his dignity, but his voice was much more gentle and amicable.

"I have descended upon the battlefield, so do you have any intention to pass the Holy Grail to me? If you forfeit your claims to the Grail, I would regard you as friends, and share with you the joy of conquering the world."

* * *

Naruto blinked as he process what Rider just trying to say and exactly just what happen

Then, grin spread to his face like cheshire cat grin and it take everything Naruto had to not fell to the ground to laugh, revealing himself

This man... This man is interesting! Very unique one! Yes!

Not just he come and introduce his name immediately but now he offering all of his enemies to become his friends!

This one clearly good guy! He decide immediately that he definitely like Rider! Kinda remind him of himself!

Then he hear Saber other tittle, King of Britain. Isn't that supposed to be somewhere far from Japan now? He close his eyes and focused, if Saber is King at least there will be information about his era from Justeaze knowledge

'Ah I see. King Arthur, with holy sword of Excalibur. So that her sword eh? It quite surprise seeing girl is King of that big country...' He thought with impressed grunt at Saber reputation. Then he focus his attention to Waver when Lancer Master voice call him

He was young... Not older than before he went to war perhaps. Now this is clearly interesting to see someone so young entering this war

Why he join? What his motivation?

While this War actually not that big and as bloodied as the war on his World but it still make him curious

He will ask him later since he snap out from his mind when Rider yelled

"Come on out! There must be others. Friends that are hiding in the darkness and spying on us!"

Naruto blinked, he actually knew Rider won't be able to notice him. At least that was on his opinion but what Rider said is true, this battle clearly being watched by all Servants now including him

"The Heroic Spirits invited by the Holy Grail, gather here at this moment! For those cowards that fear to show their faces, spare yourself the humiliation that Alexander, King of Conquerors, would deal to you. Prepare yourself!"

Well...

Now that won't do... He after all also have his pride as Emperor, now being mocked like that. There reason why he have Bravery as Skills!

But before he can appear, he see there another person decide to come out first

* * *

A golden light immediately arrived following Rider's bellow.

The light was still faltering out, and there already was no surprise left in the heart of the spectators. It wasn't just a wild guess anymore that this was a fourth Servant who had made an appearance responding to Rider's provocation. The dreadful point is that the beginning of the hostilities was a gathering of four Servants already. Nobody could possibly conjecture what the turn of events would be.

As expected, the golden light came from 10 meters above, atop a street pole, where a figure standing in a shining armor could be seen.

"This guy is..." Waver muttered with wide eyes. He had seen him for only one instant the previous time, but there was no mistaking such an intense existence. The one standing calmly atop the street light was none other than the enigmatic Servant who had sent into oblivion with an overwhelming destructive power the Assassin who was invading the Tohsaka mansion the previous night, Archer

"I didn't expect there would be two fools in one night to have the insolence of calling themselves "kings" and ignore me." Archer declared with sneer, arrogance clearly on his tone

Even Rider didn't expect anyone more domineering than himself to show up, as he was stroking his chin with a bewildered look void of malice.

"You are mistaken... I, Alexander, am the one who is well known throughout the world as the King of Conquerors."

"Fool. The only hero in Heaven and Earth who is a real king is me. The rest are a collection of mongrels." Archer declared boldly with scoff

Of course, color was already drained from Saber's face, but the tolerant Rider drew an amazed sigh, ignoring it altogether.

But before he can speak another chuckle appear and that get all of their attention. They turned and see a figure slowly materializing like some chameleon who stop it disguise

He crouched with both his legs spreaded and both arms touch the container box that stand not far from Archer position. He is 6ft tall, wearing a triangular hat with a veil covering the back and sides of his head. The hat was orange in color and with a black kanji, everyone who know Japanese noted its meaning was "Emperor".

He wore a short sleeved, orange high collared cape with black flames, underneath it were black long sleeved jacket and white pants and shoes, there was also something latched on his right leg.

"I never thought all Servants will immediately gather in one night. Truly rare event..." He stated while stare down at them "By the way, nice speech before Rider." He added as he stare at Rider

The King of Conquerors who hearing that blinked before grinned in feral manner

'I don't even sense him in first place. And he that close? What this? Another Tokiomi pet?' Archer thought with narrowed eyes

"Who are you?!" Saber immediately demanded at the new stranger "Are you, Caster?" She asked with narrowed eyes

Most people in here have same thing. There no way this man could be another class. If he had materialized in response to Rider's call, it meant he had the sense to recognize the provocation as such, thus he couldn't be Berserker.

"Caster?" Naruto tilted his head, his hat still latched on his head "Ah, yeah I suppose. That supposed to be my class when I was summoned by that brat." He said with hum

"Was? What you mean by that?" Lancer asked and his eyes widened "You didn't?!" He almost barked in disbelief

"If you refer to that boy who summon me you can find him 14 feet under the ground now." Naruto responded nonchalantly like it was daily routine, confirmed what Lancer said make everyone eyes widened further save for Archer

"You... Kill your own Master?" Saber muttered in disbelief

"What kind of knave are you?! To think you will kill your own Master!" Lancer growled in anger

"Bla, bla, bla. You don't know what kind of person is he so zip up your mouth, Knight." Naruto replied in cold manner as he stare down to Lancer with cold blue eyes

Everyone who present can feel the chill on his words like ice. Waver clearly afraid now seeing there Servant who willing to kill their own Master, he make mental note to not treat Rider that badly

Using clairvoyance, he immediately check Caster data only to be shocked beyond belief

"N-No way!" Waver shrieked, gaining everyone attention

"What's wrong Boy?" Rider asked immediately

Waver shakingly pointed his finger to Naruto who also staring at him

"His data! All his parameter data only surpassed by Saber! Save for his luck! His luck on same with you!" Waver declared with fear on his voice

That immediately make everyone shocked save for Archer who narrowed his eyes and studying Naruto. What kind of Caster that have possess data like that?!

"Boy, surely you wrong. This is Caster class, aren't they suppose to be specialize in magecraft?" Rider asked with look

"I only said what I see!" Waver snapped at him "Saber and Lancer Master probably seeing this too now!"

Everyone stare at Naruto with disbelief face again. What Rider just said is true, Caster mostly weak in strength and another physical data, save for Mana. However with their great knowledge of Magecraft, they can become deadly and dangerous, those who come from Age of Gods clearly someone who should not be summoned in this era due to their knowledge of Magecraft

But here now, stand in front of them. Caster who possess data almost like Saber or Knight-class Servant. And not just that, the Mana he have also not small!

Just what is he?!

"I'm flattered to see legendary figure stare at me like that!" Naruto simple response with chuckled as he push up his hat, revealing his whiskered face, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair "We have Arthur Pendragon, Iskandar, Diarmud and..." He paused and stare at Archer "What your name again Goldy?" He asked

The King of Heroes who observing the man since beginning immediately bristled at that, anger on his face. How dare this mongrels call him that!

"You dare to call me with such petty tittle?! Not just you dare to stand on same height with me like equal but you not even recognize your own King in first glance!" Archer snarled angrily at Naruto, killing intent also clear on his crimson eyes "I shall get rid of you right now!" He yelled as suddenly two golden portals appear behind him, surprising everyone as sword and halberd come out through it like fish jump out from water

"Is that Noble Phantasm?" Lancer muttered with wide eyes

Naruto meanwhile not even show any sign of surprise save for furrowed eyebrow, his face also showed he not even intimidated, he give the golden King smirk as his saphire blue eyes meet Archer crimson red eyes

"And what you going to do with that? Skewer me?" Naruto replied without fear before he stare down at some place "Beside, didn't I said "All Servants" before? We have another guess." He pointed with his index finger to the place he staring

And as soon he did that, an unexpected torrent of prana swept in a roar, gathering everyone attention. As everyone was watching, the flowing prana gathered and solidified, materializing into the shadow of a robust man.

That shadow stood up near the four lane road that had become the battlefield of Saber and Lancer, two blocks further toward the sea. Truly, that was a fantastic apparition that could be described as nothing other than a "shadow".

From the width of the tall figure's shoulders, this was the body of a man, completely covered in a full armor without any opening. But it was different from the silver armor wrapping Saber or the luxurious golden one of Archer. This man's armor was black. Without any delicate ornament, with no polished luster. Like darkness, like Hell, it was just a bottomless black. The face was also invisible, covered with a rustic helmet. In the depth of a thinly carved slit, there was the ghastly glow of a pair of eyes with a glare burning like a flame.

"Well, I think we found our Berserker..." Naruto smirked as he stare down at the dark knight

* * *

**I bet no one see that aren't you?! **

**Ha! Yes! Naruto summoned as Caster by Ryuunosuke! You all should see this, logically all Masters use Catalyst to summon their Servants**

**Ryuunosuke meanwhile not and only perform not proper summoning, you can say he use himself and he got Blubeard who also insane like him, it also act of corrupted Grail**

**However in here, Justeaze interfere and make Naruto summoned rather than Bluebeard since she already preserve place for Naruto, the last Servant will be Naruto and that's it the logical explanation**

**Many of you want me to make Naruto summoned as Berserker but sorry, can't do that since I have plan for Lancelot later and don't worry about Kariy, all will be showed in good time!**

**And here Naruto data! As few of you know, he stronger than the one in "Naruto, Savior of Grail!". There reason for that, in here he is REAL soul given Servant body, not a copy from Throne of Heroes. However if you notice it in Prologue, if Naruto lose he will cease to exist, his soul will be gone and won't exist anymore**

**That was big price actually and not small one for boost power, you will be destroyed and turned to nothing if lose. Same like Death Note right? The owner of the book who dead become nothing**

* * *

**Naruto Status Sheet**

**Master : Ryuunosuke**

**Class : Caster**

**Identity : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alignment : Chaotic Good**

**Alternate Classes : All Class is Available...**

**Basic Stats :**

**Noble Phantasms : EX**

**Strength : B+ **

**Endurance : A**

**Agility : B+**

**Mana : A+++ *Despite summoned as Caster, Naruto Master is basically non exist so he use his own Mana to make his own status become stable, you could said he sacrifice his EX Mana to make him capable to perform his full ability in combat***

**Luck : A+ *Since when Naruto own luck is bad? -_-"***

**Class Skills :**

**Independent Action (A+) : Capable of remaining in this plane of existence indefinitely without an established contract because the use of Sage Mode allows him to naturally gather prana.**

**If Naruto summoned as Archer, his Independent Action will increase further to the point he almost stated as living being (turn to A+++)**

**Presence Concealment (A) : No matter what class he summoned, as experienced and raised Shinobi since child, Naruto able to hide himself and working as Assassin pretty well. Naruto will be hard to detect if he not willing to attack while hiding, only few Servant can detect him but it only if he too close.**

**If summoned as Assassin, Naruto won't be able to be detected completely and it will be harder to detect his presence even if he intent to attack (turn to A++)**

**Mad Enhancement (EX) : Only gained if Naruto summoned as Berserker, the moment Naruto enter Kyuubi Mode he able to fully transformed into full Kurama itself. A being that it size even on par with mountain and capable to cause tsunami and earthquake with only single flick of it tail**

**Riding (A) : Naruto form contract with Toad, it make him able to summon them and aid him in battle. He can ride even the Boss Toad himself that considered to be legend Phantasmal Beast in his World, he even ride Kyuubi in battle against Menma Namikaze, his counterpart from another universe.**

**However he can't summon any of his contract in battle since he are from different World except if he summoned as Rider (turn to EX due to able summon Kyuubi for battle)**

**Counter Hero (C): This ability only avaliable if Naruto summoned as Saver, Naruto get this extra skill. It C rank instead E because Naruto trait as Shinobi who also can be considered as villain and killer of Hero. Decrease any parameter of 'Hero' Naruto fight for one minute**

**Territory Creation (C) *turned to (B) currently*: As Fuinjutsu Master, Naruto capable to make barrier or something like that to where he live in order to guard his place or cover it so no one can find his place. This however won't be affective for long time and the longer they stay the bigger risk they will find out.**

**If summoned as Caster, Naruto will able to create territory where it can be used to his advantage in battle (turn to B)**

**Item Construction (B) *turned to (A) currently*: As Shinobi, Fuinjutsu Master, and also Medical Ninja, Naruto able to make few weapon and device that capable to help him in combat. However this ability often not used because Naruto use Chakra instead Prana, make it almost useless except for making poison. But Naruto can create one if he enter Sage Mode since he absorb the Mana in Nasuverse and capable to manipulate it.**

**If summoned as Caster, Naruto will able to make device through his Chakra and use it in battle (turn to A)**

**Magic Resistance (C) : Naruto only got this ability if he summoned as Saber, it C rank instead E because Naruto huge amount of Mana and also he often hit by ninjutsu, something that almost similar like Magecraft**

**Personal Skills :**

**Charisma (A+) : The natural talent to command armies. Increases abilities of allies during battles. During life Naruto was able to turn some of his greatest foes into allies. From Zabuza to Obito Uchiha, a man who want to destroy the whole World. They were all reformed by Naruto's words into different courses of action that they might not have necessarily taken. Eventually he reached the pinnacle of his villages Shinobi and became Hokage, then after that he fuse all Elemental Nation and become Emperor of them, commanding an army of Shinobi under him. If summoned as Saver it increase into A++**

**Battle Continuation (A) : As members of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. For example even after being knocked out many times Naruto still won't back down and still keep going. It showed when Naruto got stabbed by Chidori in his right chest, get attacked by 8 Trigram 64 Palm technique and even have hole in his stomach when battle against Demon Satori in Blood Prison.**

**Bravery (A+) : Naruto never back down. Even if sometime he faced undefeated enemy he won't back down as long he will reach his goal by defeating the enemy, such as when he face Juubi head on where all Alliance about to give up**

**Instinct (B): Naruto is veteran soldier who have pass through war and numerous fight. He life in era where it was kill or be killed, due to that his instinct sharpened by itself**

**Monstrous Strength (EX): Naruto able to summon power from Kurama, turned into Jinchuuriki cloak version but to active it will take time and Naruto need to focus to do that. If summoned as Berserker, Naruto able to transform into Kurama itself or use Jinchuuriki cloak that increase his strength and the transform process not as long as when he at other class**

**Control of Madness (EX) : A proof Naruto able to overpower the twisted nature of Kyuubi, he able to fight the corruption with determination and love he received from his Mother. Naruto if can control himself in state of madness, however only for certain amount of times before he have to stop it since the 'Kurama' he have now is not real Kurama but copy so there no collaboration with the two that can make Naruto control it permanently**

**Eye of the Mind (True) (B): The ability of insight gained through experience. Naruto has fought many battles in life and his insight led him to understanding his enemies. He is able to analyze battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the best course of action. His drive to never give up means that if there is a slim chance of victory he will find it.**

**Guardian Knight (A+): Naruto always protective toward his precious person. As Hokage and combiner of Elemental Nation, he are famous for protecting his people**

**Presence Detection (C) : As Uzumaki Naruto is possess unique trait, one of them is sensor. While Naruto not as good as Karin Uzumaki or other but his sensor ability can be said above average. It enhanced further when he enter Sage Mode(A+), his sensor actually can't reach too far but the quality of his sensing ability is more than enough to detect even Assassin class or someone who intent to harm him. It turned to perfect the moment he enter Kyuubi Mode (EX), since he can detect any negative emotion even from very far distance and it was impossibe to hide from him**

**Prana Burst (Elemental) (A++) : Naruto able to use Chakra to boost himself. He able to channel Chakra and make simple knife turned into deadly weapon that cut iron like butter, it able to turn simple knife rivaled Noble Phantasm much like EMIYA Tracing ability who able to copy Noble Phantasm *Before you protest, Kirabi manage to turn harmless Pencil into weapon that pierce through boulder. Imagine if it knife or well crafted Kunai -.-"***

**Projectile (Shuriken and Kunai) (B) : As Shinobi, Shuriken and Kunai is Naruto main weapon. He practice with it almost his whole life**

**Protection from Wind (A) : Wind is Naruto main element. It was his weapon and able to become shield by manipulating them**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Naruto Ninja Way! (E-A+++) (Support, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress) : A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Naruto had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to Kage Bunshin to Rasengan, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used such as the Rasenshuriken. The ability to use Sage Mode is also a part of this Noble Phantasm.**

**Nine Tailed Fox Mode (EX) (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): Unlike Monstrous strength that call portion power from Kurama. Naruto this time call full power from Kurama and compress it into Human form, entering True Jinchuuriki Mode by make good sync with Kurama. He able to transform into Kurama itself or use it power into smaller form in this mode. Naruto also able to transform himself into Kurama to intimidate his enemy, in intimidating form he not as strong as True Jinchuuriki Mode but strong enough to destroy building with single swipe of his hand due to his size**

**However Naruto in this size not as big as real Kurama due he only have half of Kurama power but if summoned as Berserker Naruto will transform into full size and twice stronger than his other class form**

**Rikudō Senjutsu (Sage of Six Path Sage Technique) (EX) (Anti-World, Support, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army) : Naruto granted special Chakra from Hagoromo due to reincarnation of his son, Asura. In this form, Naruto power, speed, and endurance exceed even beyond Nine Tails form. He also possess 10 Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball), a sphere that have power to create anything or destroy anything, only Senjutsu Chakra based material won't be affected by this sphere, everything else will be turned to nothing *a little error in last chapter***

**Shinobi Rengōgun no Jutsu! (Allied Shinobi Forces Technique!) (EX) : As Emperor and the Hero that lead army in Fourth Shinobi War against mighty Juubi, Naruto greatest weapon actually is his bonds with all his comrades and friends. He able to summon Reality Marble and teleport everyone to where he face mighty Juubi with his giant Castle behind him as symbol of his Emperorship. However unlike Ionioi Hetairoi who actually summon Servants and Iskandar follower, Naruto only able to summon 500 follower and all of them is not real person but only empty shell similar like Kurama, he also can't summon them to real World like Iskandar. The Shinobi is created through Naruto memories and combined with Kage Bunshin which mean he can't use Kage Bunshin the moment he active this ability.**

**Most his Shinobi is Master-less Servants but their status is averagely C with D Endurance. They also have their own special ability like when they in Narutoverse, but most of them can't display their true power since it was Naruto who become their energy source. They can use real power if Naruto give them Kyuubi Chakra but it will make Naruto can't use Kyuubi Mode in Reality Marble and make he vulnerable for moment, it also will make the Reality Marble duration become shorter**


	3. The Battle at the Dock

**Chapter 2. ****The Battle at the Dock**

* * *

Few days ago, in some house at Fuyuki city

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stare at the scene in front of him

He expect maybe he will be summoned in dark place

He expect maybe he will be summoned in bright place

He expect maybe he will be summoned in open place

He expect maybe he will be summoned in closed place

He expect maybe he will be summoned in noble place

He expect maybe he will be summoned in dirty place

He certainly not expect he will be summoned in place that resemble bloody murderer scene from horror movie

And the place is complete with red paints on the wall and dolls on the ground

...

...

...

...

...

Oh wait those are bloods and corpse...

Yep! He clearly summoned in bloody murder horror movie like place

He then turned his head and see some red? Or orange? Eh didn't care, either way. Some man stand and gawked at him, he look over behind him there small child that bounded and gagged

"You the one who summon me right? Who are you?" Naruto asked in calm manner

Ryūnosuke gave a small response. The one who had come out of the summoning circle with great flashes and smokes, was an ordinary human. That was definitely not what he had expected. No exaggerated monster, just a perfectly normal human? Ryūnosuke was puzzled. His clothes were definitely queer, but did that mean this man was a real demon?

Scratching his head for a moment, Ryūnosuke took his decision.

"Uh, name's Uryū Ryūnosuke. I'm a freelancer. My hobby is murder in general. I like kids and young women. Recently I'm back to sharpening my basis again."

Naruto only put thoughtful face while let out hum and nodded while consuming the information, not show any sign of disturbed by scene around him

"Oh by the way! Let's talk over a drink. Won't you eat that?" Ryūnosuke asked while pointing to the children that tied behind him and Naruto blinked

"Eat that child? You do realize Human taste bad actually right?" Naruto stated flatly make Ryūnosuke blinked back

"We are?" He asked and Naruto shrugged before he walk to him and stare down at the child

"So... Let it put simple way, the murderer in here is all your doing? And now you offer this child as sacrifice to me?" Naruto asked

"Yep!"

"How many people you kill for summon me?"

"Err..." Ryūnosuke paused, he don't know how many already "Don't know loss count after more than 10..." He said

Naruto hummed while still staring at the child before turn to Ryūnosuke again

"You should offer me virgin woman, they clearly taste better." He said with slight stern tone make Ryūnosuke blinked

"Eh? So the legend about virgin woman taste good is true? But didn't you said Human taste bad before?" Ryūnosuke asked with confusion

"Mostly... Depend on the eater, female eat male and male and female. In male perspective it was female who good while in female it the other way." Naruto lectured Ryūnosuke who apparently taking this quite serious

"So there thing like that eh..." Ryūnosuke murmured with understanding tone before grimaced at the child he catch "I should left the daughter then..." He said sourly and Naruto laughed

"Don't be sour like that!" Naruto said "Now, we can't let sacrifice be waste aren't we? So I will take it!" He stare down at the child who now had wide eyes and horror on his face

Ryūnosuke who hearing that beamed "Really? You going to eat him?!"

"Yep! If you want to watch then don't blink!"

Ryūnosuke in response blink on instinct immediately

BANG!

And darkness claim him

* * *

Present

The King of Heroes who observing the man since beginning immediately bristled at that, anger on his face. How dare this mongrels call him that!

"You dare to call me with such petty tittle?! Not just you dare to stand on same height with me like equal but you not even recognize your own King in first glance!" Archer snarled angrily at Naruto, killing intent also clear on his crimson eyes "I shall get rid of you right now!" He yelled as suddenly two golden portals appear behind him, surprising everyone as sword and halberd come out through it like fish jump out from water

"Is that Noble Phantasm?" Lancer muttered with wide eyes

Naruto meanwhile not even show any sign of surprise save for furrowed eyebrow, his face also showed he not even intimidated, he give the golden King smirk as his sapphire blue eyes meet Archer crimson red eyes

"And what you going to do with that? Skewer me?" Naruto replied without fear before he stare down at some place "Beside, didn't I said "All Servants" before? We have another guess." He pointed with his index finger to the place he staring

And as soon he did that, an unexpected torrent of prana swept in a roar, gathering everyone attention. As everyone was watching, the flowing prana gathered and solidified, materializing into the shadow of a robust man.

That shadow stood up near the four lane road that had become the battlefield of Saber and Lancer, two blocks further toward the sea. Truly, that was a fantastic apparition that could be described as nothing other than a "shadow".

From the width of the tall figure's shoulders, this was the body of a man, completely covered in a full armor without any opening. But it was different from the silver armor wrapping Saber or the luxurious golden one of Archer. This man's armor was black. Without any delicate ornament, with no polished luster. Like darkness, like Hell, it was just a bottomless black. The face was also invisible, covered with a rustic helmet. In the depth of a thinly carved slit, there was the ghastly glow of a pair of eyes with a glare burning like a flame.

"Well, I think we found our Berserker..." Naruto smirked as he stare down at the dark knight

The moment the black knight enter the battlefield. All attention immediately turned to him, it because the dark and sinister aura he radiated and swirl around him like black flames that alive and burn the air itself

'Prana surround his body... It similar like **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden in the Mist Technique)**. Except the mist is dark and it cover not area but only his whole body...' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he stare at the Berserker

"... Hey, King of Conquerors. Did you invite that guy too?" Lancer asked, his tone is light as if mocking Rider and the Servant of Mount grimaced at the question

"Invited, eh? That one doesn't look like he'll take any negotiation, ugh." Rider muttered with frown

Indeed, nothing but blood thirst flowed from the black knight. Even the whirlwind of prana seemed ominous as a groan full of deep hatred.

Berserker... Everyone could see that without waiting for a confirmation. Such a fiendish surge of murderous intent could only come from the class of the Heroic Spirit of fury.

"So, kid. What kind of Servant is he, that guy?" Rider asked Waver, but the small Master shook his head, dumbfounded.

"... I don't know. I simply can't tell."

"Whaat? You're a Master, aren't you? His strong and weak points should be visible to you, eh?"

"I said I can't see it! That black guy is definitely a Servant... But I just can't read out his stats!" Waver yelled in frustration

Rider frowned in suspicion at Waver's confused explanation, and took a new look at the black knight.

The armor with the color of darkness shows no characteristic feature, and tells no clue on the lineage of the maker. No, it isn't just that there are no details to see; it is all blurred.

It wasn't just Rider. Saber, Lancer and Irisviel had also noticed the same thing. No matter how carefully one would watch, he just wouldn't accurately perceive Berserker's figure.

Just like an off-focus photograph, the outlines of the black armor was always shifting, like a mist, and you would sometime see it double or triple. Somehow, the material seemed to be made out of a hallucination. It isn't just the vision that was affected; it also matches the clairvoyance of the Masters. That would be some sort of unique curse that fakes the person's true identity. It couldn't be a skill proper to the Berserker class.

"Looks like another troublesome enemy we have..." Irisviel murmured

Saber nodded at Irisviel murmur.

"That's not all. With now five opponents, we can't do any careless movement." Saber response to her fake Master

In a regular battle royal, the most reliable tactic is to smash those in numerical inferiority with a concentrated effort. Thus, if they show one weakness here and now, they might be forced into the worse outcome, a five to one hopeless battle. In this case, even Saber doesn't stand a chance.

Who will start attacking who, and who will take that chance to make his move. To survive in this place, one needs to accurately see through everyone else's movements. This is true for all Heroic Spirits.

Presently, Rider isn't targeting anyone in particular. His current purpose is probably to have a look at the Heroic Spirits participating in the Holy Grail War. But as one who knows no fear, he is the kind of man who stands up at anyone's challenge.

Archer now clearly see Rider and Saber as his enemies. The golden Heroic Spirit seems to take ill humor in the two who call themselves "King of Conquerors" and "King of Knights". However right now his attention is pointed to Caster, but after their battle there no doubt he will return to attack them

Caster... Well as far as Saber can tell, that man is mystery. He come and speak a little but seems already aware of the situation, it as if he was in here in beginning and already knew everything. That actually not impossible seeing Caster is Servant who possess knowledge of high level magecraft and maybe he have some spell that work in similar way. But one thing sure he seems not hostile to everyone, he similar like Rider

There is one problematic person left.

Berserker. Nobody could figure out what was the intention of the black knight in materializing here and now. It added to the mayhem in which nobody could take control of the situation. No prudent Master would think of pitting his Servant in the middle of this chaos.

No doubt anyone would be equally wary of Berserker, yet there was two exception. There was no doubt or hesitation in Archer's crimson eyes and Caster saphire eyes. While the Servant of Magecraft seems amused and curious, Archer is other thing.

Only an absolute anger and murderous intent on Archer eyes as he looking down at Berserker.

The disgusting stare of the black knight was turned only at him standing on top of the street pole; the golden Heroic Spirit could undoubtedly see that.

"Who gave you permission to gaze upon me, rabid dog?" Archer growled as he re-aimed his weapons from Caster to the direction of the black knight. "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel!"

With that declaration, the halberd and sword that float behind him, soar down. The force is like a missile, a heavy weapon that fired down. And the range between Archer and Berserker is close, you can imagine what happen if someone fired bazooka in 5M from your place

However, despite that. Berserker still show why he called Heroic Spirit, and how he actually not normal Berserker

BOOOM!

Explosion echoed as the projectiles hit the Servant of Madness. The road surface was blown up like it was hit with an explosive blast, and the scene was shrouded by the dust of the asphalt pulverized into particles

However from the dark smoke, Berserker appear unharmed. He had merely moved from his starting point, where the road had become a crater.

"Ho ho, now that thing you rarely seen." Naruto remarked with grunt

"That man. Is he really Berserker?" Lancer murmured with slight surprise

"He's very versatile for a madman who has lost his ability to think." Rider said with impressed tone as Waver looked at him in slight confusion "What? You couldn't tell? That black thing easily caught the first sword that flew towards him before used it to destroy the second spear as it approached." He explained to his Master

Berserker who appear unharmed, clenching the sword more tight on his hand before rise his head and stare at Archer

Archer meanwhile not surprised or impressed like everyone, in fact, it was apparently rage that came to Archer. All kind of facial expression distorted his elegant face, frozen in a murderous frenzy.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on my treasures..." Archer snarled darkly "You must want to die really badly, dog!" He growled in anger

In response for his King rage, the Gate of Babylon open itself more wide. The air around Archer starts dancing again. Like a halo, a golden majesty twirls in circles to show a flock of new Noble Phantasms, now sixteen of them.

Not just spears and swords. There are axes. Hammers and halberds. Even items with indefinite usage or origin, bladed weaponry with a strange shape.

All of them Noble Phantasm, all of them contain deadly and fatal force. All of them aimed at Berserker

"That's! That's ridiculous!" Waver screamed in awe, fear, mixed with disbelief as he stare at the scene in front of him

And everyone in here have similar thought, save for Naruto who only stare with thoughtful face

'Wow, man. Now that similar like Gravity Release, the one that Menma use when I fight against him.' Naruto thought as he recall the kunai that thrown to his alternate universe self floating before it can hit him

"Let's see how long your impudent thievery can keep you alive!" Archer declared as Berserker appear to prepare himself "Now, show me!"

And then, the blades and weapons shoot forward down. Like a deadly rain, it scatter and soar down to the black knight. Berserker who seeing this appear not fear, when one halberd near to him, instead dodging he caught it

Then he swung left and right the sword in his right hand, repelling every single one of the following Noble Phantasms away. He dodge few of the rain before switch his weapon and take another one who soar down to him, then block the incoming rain again

"The golden one seems to be proud of the number of his Noble Phantasms, but the black guy has the worst..." Rider muttered aloud "When Blacky takes a weapon, he becomes stronger by just taking it. And Goldy throws them so shamelessly. He's a versatile fellow." He grunted

"Impressive deduction, close but it not 100% true..." Naruto commented from his place, gaining Rider attention "He not become stronger when take Goldy weapon, but more like he stole that weapon and use it like his own."

"Hoo! I see!" Rider said with understanding tone

"Eh?" Waver meanwhile blinked in confusion, still not understand

"Focus to Berserker weapon, the moment he grab that weapon. Goldy Noble Phantasm turned to Berserker Noble Phantasm. The weapon he hold, turned into his" Naruto explained easily to the boy. He can tell that easily because he sense Berserker Prana flowing to the weapon he grab

The violent roaring sound stopped when the last of the sixteen Noble Phantasms fell down.

In the hollow silence, there was only group of dust where Berserker stand. The surroundings, including the storehouses and street lights, were all completely ruined.

Suddenly from the dust and smoke, two flying projections appear and soar to where Archer stand. Maybe the aiming was off, or he didn't really try to hit anything, but the ax and the blade hit the pole of the street light that Archer was standing on top of. The blade hit the middle, and the ax, the top, cutting the pole into pieces as if it was butter.

The golden King had jumped before the iron pole was cut into pieces, and landed on the ground apparently unscathed.

However if there someone who look more closely, they can see Archer body is shaking and clearly there anger radiated from his noble aura "How dare you..." He said darkly "You're making me stand on the same ground as you?" He rise his head, showing his pure anger and hatred on his face "I, who belong among the Heavens?!" He roared angrily as the space air behind him ripped more and replaced by golden halo "You impudence has sealed your eternal doom! Nothing will remain of your corpse, mongrel!"

Then, the majestic weapons appear. Not just sixteen but now the numbers increased twice, turned to thirty two. Everyone who staring can't help but shocked more at the event in front of them, Berserker had endured a continuous attack of sixteen Noble Phantasms, but there was no way to resist twice that number.

'Hoo... Now that was something, what kind of Hero who possess that large amount of Noble Phantasm?' Naruto thought with whistle of impressed

But before Archer could rain down iron death on the two knights he felt a twitch in his mind that compelled his next action, much to his fury. "You dare to order a king to withdraw? You've got some nerve, Tokiomi!" Archer exclaimed to the sky and at the actions of his master, seeing that he forced him to act unlike the true king that he was, but rather a simple soldier being told to fall back when he was losing.

Nonetheless, the Command Seal still taking effect and his anger also gone due to the order before. With a wave of his hand the Gate of Babylon closed, sending all the weapons on the field back into the treasury for later use.

Then he turned to Berserker "You are fortunate, rabid dog..." He sneered before turned to everyone else "Mongrels! See that you've culled your numbers by our next meeting, only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me." He declared, however before he leave he see Naruto stare down at him from his position

At that moment Archer feel something come from the other blonde servant when their eyes meet. There something about him... His aura clearly screamed about royalty, far surpassing everyone in here save for him of course.

'Hmph! Perhaps there interesting thing come from you Caster. I will see it later...' He thought before he gone in golden dust

It was silence after the golden King gone. However the tension still there and the are also filled with thick of battle aura

"Well, now I got one Master name..." Naruto broke the silence "That was kinda anti-climatic but, meh! Good show!" He declared with nod

Irisviel who hearing that turned to Naruto, and she blinked at what she see "Are you eating?"

Indeed, now that get everyone attention too as they turn to see Naruto who sit and eating ramen cup, the noodles apparently in his mouth now

Naruto slurp down the whole noodle and gulp it before give the white haired woman deadpan look "No, I'm drinking. Of course I'm eating!" He declared "What kind of question is that?" He asked in incredulous tone to Irisviel

The woman blushed in embarrassment slight at the retort "But... Aren't Servant not need to eat? You only need Prana." She pointed in slight meek tone

"So what?! There no rule that forbid us, Servants from eating REAL food!" Naruto declared boldly, slowly he stand on his feet and raising his ramen cup as if it was trophy "Even if there are! What it matter for us?! We are superior spirits! Throwing away logic and kicking reason to the curb! Beautifully following the golden road! If there's a wall, we knock it down! We follow a path built with our own hands!". He declared boldly, his Charisma A+ now working as everyone stare at him with awe and respect despite no one ask how the hell the strange topic about eating now move to speech like this "The burning energy that lift our souls entirely to the core of our heart! The perfect Heroic Spirit!" JUST WHO THE HELL… DO YOU THINK WE ARE, DATTEBAYO?!" He finished off his extremely manly speech by shouting to the heavens above. Strangely enough, a silhouette of an erupting volcano appeared behind him as well.

"What a full of manly speech! Truly you are quite Hero in your era, Caster!" Rider praised with approval tone and big grin, he even give applause to Caster now

"Indeed, clearly you have spirit of Warrior despite you entering Caster-class. I maybe judge you too quick in beginning... Pardon me for that..." Lancer added as he feel moved in the speech and charisma Caster radiated

"I, also agree. That was magnificent speech Caster. Truly you make us, Heroic Spirits also proud..." Saber also agreed with nod and respect at the other blonde

Waver and Irisviel while found the speech is indeed amazing but can't help sweatdropped at the realization 'It just about food, how could it move to this topic? And what the meaning of "Dattebayo"?' They asked in their minds at the same time 'And why the hell that speech now is damn familiar!' Waver added in his mind

* * *

Meanwhile with Kiritsugu in far

"While that speech is quite awesome but why I feel I had heard it before?" Kiritsugu murmured while now sniping to Caster

"That... Was from anime called Gurren Lagan..."

"A what?" Kiritsugu asked almost in flat tone when hear Maiya response from radio "An anime?" He deadpanned. How the hell Caster know that then?! And moreover! "Wait! How did you know that?!"

"Well.. I..." Maiya voice seems filled with embarrassment and he swear he can see Maiya blushing "I apparently watching it, no! I'm not watching the entire anime! It just coincidence when I hear the speech!" She explained to her mentor in her best monotone voice

"Rrright..." Kiritsugu replied with same flat tone as he stare at Caster

It decided, despite this Caster seems strong but there no doubt he also idiot almost like Rider, or maybe even more than the big man

* * *

Back to the dock

Naruto stand proud as he got praise by another Heroic Spirit. He really feel good now after mimicking that quote, the manga he found and read few days ago is proved very good! Thank you so much!

Eventually the tension is gone from "Battle to the death" to "Relax like old time". However that will happen had everyone hear that speech

And apparently Berserker who now gone in madness can hear the manly speech of Naruto and he only stare at Saber who look up to Naruto who still in his triumph pose

And that look went not unnoticed by Saber who have her Instinct flared as she turn and see Berserker behavior seems strange. Then Berserker began convulsing, a creaking sound being made by his armour as it metal was being bent out of shape. All eyes turned to Berserker as it let out a loud roar, its miasma seeming to thicken and expand before black tendrils came out of its back.

Sensing the danger, Saber immediately grab her sword with her right hand as strong as she can "Irisviel, stand back!" She yelled and soon, Berserker dashed to the side picking up the remains of the lamppost.

He leap up with roar before slamming down the pole to Saber, intent to crush her. But Saber able to defend herself using her sword and her eyes widened slightly at the pole that turned to black and filled with red vines "What?!" She murmured

"So it not just Noble Phantasm, he also can use simple thing as his weapon." Rider muttered as he now find out more about Berserker Noble Phantasm

Saber gritted her teeth before she try her best to parry the pole despite her weakened state and succeed. She immediately take one step forward and deliver spinning slash to the black knight

The Servant of Madness able to block it in time, digging his feet to the ground attempting to prevent himself getting too far from the King of Knights.

Saber stare down for moment to her arm. The tendon that severed make her can't move her left thumb finger, that clearly make her strength weakened. However that momentary focus to her hand turned to slight mistake

"Saber!" Irisviel warned

Saber eyes widened seeing Berserker right above her with his pole ready. However this time before the attack connected, something interrupted

**"Dynamic Entry!"**

A kick immediately landed on Berserker right side of face, time seems froze for moment before it resumed and Berserker launched like catapult, crashing to container box not far from his position

Stood in front of Saber, now Caster stand proudly like knight just saving princess. That image will be very good had there no ramen cup on his hand now

"I'm in middle of speech you bastard!" Naruto snarled "How dare you interrupt me?! Don't you know how damn hard to think that speech?!" He yelled while waving his ramen cup, re-editing that speech before is hard! "And you not just blatantly ignore it but also attacking one of people who listen to me! I'm going to clobber you for that!" He declared before he downing his entire ramen like it was beer rather noodles and take step forward and toss away the cup while cracked his neck

Berserker in response merely come out from his spot and roared before charged to Naruto, the blonde immediately take stance and meet the Servant of Madness attack. He ducked under the swing of pole before grab it with both his arms and with roar, lift up the pole along with Berserker before slam it over his shoulder, creating a small explosive from the impact as the dark knight hit the ground

"That power! Is he really Caster?" Lancer murmured, not just Berserker now very skilled for someone at his state but Caster power also insane for someone at his class!

The dust cleared, and from the position everyone can see Berserker appear unharmed. He still stand firm, apparently able to rolled and landed in proper manner when Naruto slam him

Berserker growled slightly before he roared, there deep crack where he stand and Naruto feel himself lifted. Apparently the Servant of Madness try to lift him to remove his grab from the pole

"Don't think because you Berserker!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he hold his ground "You stronger than ME! DATTEBAYO!" He roared as he channel Chakra to his strength, increased it to the same level of Berserker and able to hold himself and there blue aura shimmer slightly from his body

There no hit or something that crashed, however the clash of Naruto and Berserker power creating wind impact around them as the ground beneath them sunked more and trying to keep themselves from lifted out

'That! That aura, it almost similar like my Prana Burst!' Saber thought with surprise seeing the stalemate of Caster and Berserker 'I shouldn't surprise since he are Caster but, the strength he show is...'

"He clearly seems more like Knight-class Servant rather Caster..." Rider remarked "Maybe he some Knight who studying about Magecraft in past, so he can be summoned as Caster too." He concluded his observation

"And he Masterless..." Lancer added "A Servant without Master should be weakened or immediately perish, this mean either he have massive amount of Mana or he have ability that allow him to exist without Master..." Lancer stated

What Lancer said is actually right, Caster is without Master and while it maybe logical he still exist due to his amount of Mana but that not explain the power he display now. The only reason is either Caster lying about killing his Master but even they only know him close now, the whiskered blonde seems not lying

So it was not surprise if everyone until now still shocked and more intent to watch those two battle rather than fighting to each other

Berserker who holding his ground seems finally realize that he can't lift up Caster no matter what. So with fast, he drop the pole and launch himself to take Caster guard off

Fortunately for Naruto, he also have similar mine and drop the pole at same time like Berserker and also dashed to the Servant of Madness

BANG!

Another impact appear as Naruto and Berserker fists clashed in middle of air. There slight pause from them before it broken by Berserker who extend his other arm and grab Naruto collar shirt

Only for the blonde kick off the ground, launching himself and give Berserker strong headbutt to Berserker helmet with his bare head. To everyone shock, it not Naruto who stumble but Berserker

'Heh! Thanks from torture of getting hit by Sakura-chan!' Naruto chuckled as he feel Berserker grip loosened. He immediately went to act and deliver Chakra empowered uppercut, smashing it to the dark knight jaw and send him to the sky

"I borrow it a bit Lee." Naruto muttered before he also jump, following Berserker. He immediately give multiple kick to Berserker stomach few times, make he rose higher to the sky and after done, he flip himself to behind him and give strong bone crushing bearhug to Berserker from behind "Let take a roll to the ground shall we?" He asked before both of them soar down to the ground

The wind whirling around them like tornado as their body began to spin. Berserker aware of Caster intent, immediately let out black tendrils and wrapped Caster with him. If he going down, then Caster will come with him!

Naruto only smirked in response, not even show any sign of fear being crushed "Take this! **Omoto Renge! (Front Lotus!)**" He roared as he increase the speed of their fall by boost of Chakra, both of them now more looks like mini-tornado that fall from sky rather than simple dive slam

BOOOOM!

A flying dust and debris of earth appear when both of them fall and everyone shield their eyes from the impact, it was greater than even when one of Archer Noble Phantasm crashed to the ground

As dust scattered to the area, there silence from the spectator before it broken by Irisviel

"Did both of them..." She trailed

"Nope, he tough bastard!"

Everyone turned and see Caster on the same container box where he sit before. The Servant jumped, flipped in air before landed gracefully near Saber and Irisviel, the blonde woman immediately take step closer to Irisviel at this

"H-How?! Y-You were-" Waver immediately shrunk when Caster gaze to him, this man is very scary!

"A little this and that, don't forget what my class..." Naruto said simply, he actually place **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** kunai to near his location before, that's the reason he can escape "Man, what's with you? You such coward! Act like a man! Rider, you need to share your guts to him!" Naruto said to Rider and the giant Servant laughed

"I'm on the way to do that now!" Rider stated with laugh make Waver glare to him

"I mean, lady En... Eenzz. Anzz..." Naruto paused as he seems taking hard time to speak and Irisviel blinked seeing the Servant pointing to her

"Einzbern?" She offered

"Ah! Yeah! That's it!" Naruto exclaimed while pump his fist to his palm "Lady IceCream over here more brave than yours!" He stated in lectured manner make Irisviel sweatdropped, how the hell Einzbern turned to IceCream?!

"It Einzbern..." She muttered but Naruto able to hear it

"Meh! Don't care! That Justice lady also always try to correct her name when I call her." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly make Irisviel blinked again

"Justice?" She said with slight thoughtful face. Someone who have similar name like Justice, then her eyes widened "You mean Justeaze? Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern?!" She gasped out in shock

Naruto who notice he just blurt out something important had wide eyes as he turn to Irisviel with expression that clearly spoke 'Oh crap! You shouldn't hear that!'. He immediately let out sigh "You shouldn't hear that.." He grumbled

Before Irisviel can ask more suddenly familiar roar appear, and they see Berserker pulling his head from the ground. He stand firmly while cracking his neck

"H-He still okay?! Even after that impact before?!" Waver asked in disbelief seeing the durability of Berserker

"Well, now I admit I little surprised, though that to be expected from you." Naruto grunted as he take step forward again, ready for round 2

However before they can fight, suddenly a voice interrupt them.

"What are you doing, Lancer?" the sound of Lancer's master came over the air sounding slightly annoyed. "This is your chance to defeat Saber."

"My lord! I swore I would take Saber's head, but not now!" Lancer declared "I will fight her honorably, and I promise that when that time comes I will kill her. Please, believe me!" He pleaded

There silence across them, to everyone here it was clear that Lancer Master won't give that chance. But Lancer was hoping maybe his Master would grant it

"Boss!"

Another voice appear and everyone see another Caster appear and landed in front of the current Caster

"W-What is that?!" Waver asked in shock

"Oh? You finish your patrol? What you have?" Naruto asked

"I got their location!" NarutoC said with smirk "There four people watching us, a Servant Assassin, two snipers, and Lancer Master over there!" He told the original while point each position while said listed them

Irisviel and Saber clearly become paler now when hearing this. Kiritsugu position is found out! And even from far Kiritsugu also show shocked face

"Really?" Naruto grinned sharply "Who the most defenseless?" He asked

The clone only stare at Lancer who now stiffened, his eyes is wide seeing the look and he have bad feeling

"Well... What you waiting for?" Naruto asked "Kill him."

Without words, the clone immediately gone, with clear intent to assassinate Kayneth

"No!" Lancer yelled as he try to stop the clone only for got kick in face by Naruto suddenly, crashing to the ground "Caster!"

"Ah, ah, ah. You stay here..." Naruto said in playful manner "It was your Master own fault for staying defenseless, and now even if you stop that clone, Assassin who observing from far no doubt also went to there!" His grin become feral as he stare at Lancer

"You will use such honorless trick?!" Lancer yelled in anger

"I give honor, to someone who deserve it." Naruto said in cold manner, gone his grin now "And your Master, certainly not. So tell me why I should kill insect, in honorable way? Insect should be killed like insect it is..." He sneered at Lancer

Lancer only growled, he immediately stand and taking stance. While it as much pained him but Naruto correct about his Master sadly

However before he able to do anything, suddenly Lancer gone from everyone eyes, it like he was there for moment then he suddenly disappear, unlike the one who entering spirit form

"He's gone?" Waver asked in shock

"His Master must be using Command Seal to call him to protect him when Caster point out his direction." Rider concluded "But this isn't over.." He stated as they staring at Berserker who still stand

However to everyone surprise, Berserker entering spirit form and he also gone

"Well, it seems his Master also call him off." Naruto said with shrug "Now those three gone, what should we do?" He asked as he stare at Rider and Saber, Rider seems still relaxing while Saber tensed like always

There thick of silence between them and the tension rose again like ther will be any battle now

"That very noble of you Caster." Rider said suddenly with grunt "You never intent to kill Lancer Master aren't you?" He asked with grin

"Figure it out aren't you?" Naruto smirked "Not yet, I didn't plan to kill him yet. But true, I never intent to kill him now."

"You did that so Lancer will retreat and won't have forced to strike Saber now, so he can have his honor to fight Saber later." Rider grunted in respect to Naruto

"Feh! You really good Rider to be able figure me out like that." Naruto chuckled. What Rider said is true, Naruto already have one clone hiding in here just in case something happen, and now it seems the clone can be useful to help Lancer

At that, the tension went down and there no more any sign of battle will happen. It was then Irisviel who broke this another silence

"Umm, Caster-san. That clone before..." Irisviel asked

"Oh, that? One of my ability. You can say I'm One Man Army!" Naruto declared proudly "Oh by the way, all of you have your own tittle before right? Then I will declare mine! I'm Emperor of Assassin and Samurai!" He said with grin make everyone eyes widened

"Emperor of Assassin?" Saber said "I never heard that tittle! And not mean to offense you, but your outfit simply not like Assassin." She added the last part with flat tone

"I can hide myself wearing orange before, then what happen when I wear black?" Naruto retorted and that make Saber silence, he does have point about that

"But why you summoned as Caster?" Irisviel asked

"I study about magecraft too, so maybe because of that I got summoned in that class. And also that is the remaining class." Naruto answered simply with shrug

"A-Ano!" Waver called make Naruto turn to him "I-Is it true? You kill your own Master?" He asked timidly

Naruto open his mount before he snap it close and put flat look "Ya know, this is War so why the heck we talking like old friend like this?" He deadpanned make Rider burst to laugh while Saber narrowed her eyes at him "But meh, then again! There no rule about being friend in this War! And like I said before, if there are! Then I will break it!" He laughed along with Rider

"I like you Caster! You nice fellow!" Rider laughed as he pat Caster back like old friend rather than enemy

"Thank you!" Naruto replied "Anyway, I will explain my condition so you won't make stupid conclusion. Don't ask just hear. First, my Master alive but in coma, I put him in that state. You know the mass murderer lately in here? It actually his act, he try to use book and summon demon, apparently it was for summoning Servant rather demon. Yes! Now you got it why I dislike him and put him to coma. I summoned in murdered scene so I decide to put him to coma then and free his victim, now then how the hell I got so strong? Simple because I super awesome!" He finished while pointing to himself in triumph manner

There silence appear after Naruto finish his explanation. Now they understand what Caster did actually not wrong, he just stop some mass murderer in this city. Saber respect to him went up to another level, not just this man defense Lancer honor but also noble like that so do Rider, now clearly he can see Caster is good guy

"That was very brave and honorable Caster." Saber commented with nod "Had I were on your position, I will do the same." She said

"Thank you, anyway!" Naruto then turn to where Kiritsugu direction before. Ever since he mention all of the position of people who spying, they immediately flee. Assassin the first one to flee, then followed by Lancer Master, Kiritsugu and his partner also appear to gone, they still close but they observing from another direction "That Assassin seems already flee..." He said

"Oh right, Assassin!" Irisviel gasped "Shouldn't he dead? He killed by Archer in first night."

"Y-Yeah! I see it by myself!" Waver added in agreement

"I don't know what you two said, but I will gouge out my eyes if the figure who wearing black skull mask and black outfit is not Assassin." Naruto deadpanned to them, he don't know that Assassin had been killed before since he is Masterless and don't have time to check around before

"So Assassin still alive..." Rider murmured with hum "Anyway! We will think about it later! So Caster, how about my offer to become my allies? Saber here already reject it but how about you?" Rider asked with grin, he want Caster on his team, he free Servant after all and also good fellow!

Naruto who hearing that put thoughtful face. The offer clearly tempting and now giving his situation it will be good thing to have Rider as ally, but still he can't be so sure who know there thing that make it change later?

"I will think about it Rider, I may accept it seeing my position now. But I want to see thing first before accepting." Naruto said and Rider grinned

"That's good! Take your time, I will waiting!" Rider said in happy manner "Anyway! I don't think there anything to say anymore! This night proved quite long already! I will take my leave first then! Hey little master, have you got anything else to command?" Rider asked

Waver who only silence seems nervous as everyone stare at him. He timidly only shook his head and Rider sighed

"You really need to learn how to be unwavering." Rider lamented while rubbing his temple "Farewell, hold your ground Master! We will leave!" He prepared his chariot but before he fly, he stare at Saber "As Alexander, I won't take advantage over your weakness like others would. Saber, fulfill your promise with Lancer first. Then I would duel with Lancer or you, whoever might be the victor in the battle between the two of you."

"..."

Saber was about to rebuke, but her left thumb is too much of a handicap before Rider. It wouldn't do to underestimate the battle prowess of this Heroic Spirit after all

Taking that sign of relent, Rider grinned and turn to Naruto "I will wait for you Caster! Until then!" Accompanied by the roaring thunder and his own Master shriek, Rider's chariot galloped into the southern sky.

It left Naruto, Saber and Irisviel. Naruto and Saber staring at the flying chariot and Naruto let out whistle

"I must have one like that, man imagine everyone face when see I ride flying chariot!" Naruto declared with grin and nod make Saber stare at him dully for moment

Irisviel can't help but smile at Caster, she can see he actually good man. There no any ill intent from him and his presence somehow make the white haired woman quite comfortable. She then see at Saber arm and can't help but concern

"Saber, your left arm –"

"Yes. The hand hurts too much, what a disgrace. Like what Rider said, if I do not end my duel with Lancer and remove the curse of this wound, it will interfere with my battles with other Servants." Saber said as she stare at her left arm now

"... Thank you, Saber. My life was saved because of you." Irisviel said with her head lowered.

"I fight in the frontline only to protect you behind my back, Irisviel." Saber replied in gentle tone and smile

Naruto stare at Saber left arm with hum "Oi, let me see your arm." He asked make the Servant of Sword turn to him

"What for?" Saber asked skeptically

"I won't make it worse, trust me. Just curious of the curse..." Naruto replied while rolling his eyes

Saber stare at Naruto, so far Caster had not done something bad to them. He in fact is helping them before in Berserker and Lancer problem, he also not show any hostile intent to them. Slowly, she remove the gauntlet of her arm as she shatter it like glass due to it created from Mana and held out to Caster

Naruto take Saber arm, he moved and open the shirt slightly to see the wound. He press his index and middle fingers around it while humming

'This is not big deal... There demonic or some power that make the curse keep staying in her tendon, it repel all healing ability. A simple **Kaija Hōin (Evil Releasing Method)** will remove this energy permanently, it not even stronger than Orochimaru Curse mark.' Naruto mused as he scan the energy that cover the King of Knight arm

"How is it?" Saber asked to Naruto who stare at her wound

"This is simple thing, I certainly can remove this easily like child play." Naruto stated and release his grasp of her arm

"Really?" Irisviel asked eagerly and Saber also perked up

"Yeah, while for someone at your era this will be little hard. But for me, give me few minutes and it will be done." He grunted "Well, the question is what will you give to me if I heal it? Don't get me wrong, while we neutral now but we will be enemy in future so why I should heal you?" He asked as he cross his arms on his chest now

Irisviel and Saber blanched at that. What Caster said is not entirely wrong, despite their conversation now but they will be enemy in future

Saber about to reject the offer and decide to leave now, but Naruto continued

"Unless..." Naruto said slyly make Saber narrowed her eyes "Saber want to go date with me tomorrow?" He asked slyly with grin

"W-What?!" Saber stammer out in shock, not believe in what she just hear

"D-Date?!" Irisviel face blushed a little as she also stutter "Y-You mean like... Like a couple?" She asked in slight embarrassing tone

"Of course like couple! What else?" Naruto asked back with chuckle before he turn to Saber "So? Your answer?"

Saber can't help but put gobsmacked face. Of all condition she expect clearly she never think that one! What the heck did Caster just saying?! A slight blush adorn her face as she can't help but say despite there no Mystic face like Lancer, Caster also good looking. She coughed and regain her composure, there still blush on her face though

"I'm flattered you asking me like that Caster but I'm sorry I can't accept that." She said in her best stern tone, this is clearly awkward, never in her life someone asking her like this! "We are enemy in future, if we get close to each other it will only pained us when the time come to fight." She stated, she still have her duty as King to her people, she need the Grail to do that and the Grail only will appear if only one Servant remain. And she clearly won't sacrifice her wish for small thing like this

"A pity." Naruto chuckled "Well, I guess I will take my leave then... Your curse will gone if Lancer dead or his weapon broken right? Then all you need only beat Lancer!" He stated with nod before his face turn to stern "But don't take it too far and went to bomb the place where Lancer Master stay okay?"

Saber who hearing that clearly feel offended and narrowed her eyes "What you take I am for Caster? I have my pride and honor! I won't endanger innocent!"

"I'm just joking!" Naruto said with snort "With those two snipers as extra guardian for your Master here, who know what else you have!" He stated before he smiled "Well, I will take my leave then. Good luck Saber and... Lady IceCream." He said with slight pause

"Einzbern!" Irisviel snapped with pout and Naruto laughed

"Okay! Okay! See you two later, and hopefully we won't be enemy... Yet..."

"I, also wish you good luck Caster. And thank you for your assistance before." Saber said and Naruto nodded before he turn around and gone in spirit form

"Well, Caster-san seems nice person..." Irisviel said with smile

"Indeed he is, it was shame we summoned in this War. Had I meet him in my era clearly I will recruit him as my ally." Saber grunted honestly, Caster this far not show any sign that make Saber hate him, in fact he helping them and also show noble attitude "But still... King of Assassin?" She muttered

"That strange tittle..." Irisviel agreed "As far I know there no Hero called like that..."

Saber didn't reply, instead turned and observe the dock... Or what remaining of it... This place looks like it's been through an earthquake. The supervisor must organize those employed by the Church and carefully mend the area.

Irisviel also notice her look and stare at the destruction in front of her

"The first battle was already conducted with such intensity. Had there ever been a Holy Grail War like this before?" Irisviel muttered

"The war had only begun, Irisviel. Tonight's battle was only the first night of the beginning of war." Saber stated sternly, still watching the battlefield

"...Yes."

"They're all strong enemies with equal might. Heroes invited from different eras... None of them can be easily disposed of."

There was no anxiety or fear in Saber's voice. Before the coming of the storm, the heart of a warrior is both excited and calm. The soaring spirit and boiling blood would not change in any era, in any world. That is the true testimony of a hero's soul.

The girl stared at the southern sky and proclaimed calmly.

"This is... the war of the Holy Grail."

* * *

With Kiritsugu

"It seems the situation is become clear now..." Kiritsugu muttered in relief

When Caster pointed his, Maiya and Assassin location he immediately alert since the Servant of Shadow may struck him seeing he so close to him

But thankfully it seems Assassin who find out decide to leave, maybe targeting Lancer Master who defenseless rather than him

Caster...

That Servant is more than he thought... He was expecting to some kind of arrogant Magus from old era, he certainly not expecting some professional Assassin who train magecraft rather than person who spend their life to learn about magecraft

Thing clearly become more dangerous now...

With Caster who have ability like Assassin, clearly the biggest threat now is Caster himself and Archer

Ah yes Archer

A Servant who possess that much Noble Phantasm... Now that was also troubling, clearly Tohsaka Tokiomi not holding back to summon Servant

But that could be thinking later... Now Caster is something else

A Masterless Servant who wander around... That was clearly big opportinity... And can become big help for them if he play it right

He had no doubt Caster lying, he can see Caster not that kind of person. Though he declare himself as King of Assassin make him very wary but still...

Caster strength will be needed to help Saber in her current condition and also Saber seems not mind about that after hearing their conversation before

'Now, didn't Caster said he want to date Saber?' Kiritsugu smirk a bit. If he can play this right, Caster can become their ally, and he have to act fast seeing apparently it not just him who interested to the Servant of Magecraft

* * *

**Done! Some of you maybe call me crazy seeing I write how damn many words and update it in single day. And I must agree with that, I am crazy ._."**

**The update time I use is quite fast. Take CDEACEK for that, holy shit! You can't imagine my shock when I create 70+ chapters in one years along with 800+K words**

**Anyway! Change the subject, so yeah it mostly like cannon save for Naruto battle against Berserker and... A little humor interaction of Naruto, I kinda enjoy it when writing that, seriously it funny**

**Well, there not much in this chapter though, the battle itself is quite long.**

**And as for Kiritsugu thought about Caster, Naruto already Masterless ever since the beginning and also he hate his own Master so Kiritsugu won't have any negative mind about him**

**In fact, he find if Caster join him it will be great asset. Of course everyone think so! I mean after seeing him who don't want to invite him? And he apparently still free!**

**And there also error in previous chapter about Naruto limited in Kyuubi mode, just forget about it. His limitation will be shown in next chapter**

**Anyway! Let cut the chit-chat and speak about few protest**

**Gudōdama is OP? Yep it is! But remember, Naruto won't use it very often! Heck there chance he even won't use it at all! He mostly maybe going to enter Sage Mode, or Kyuubi Mode. But Rikudō Mode is something else!**

**So you didn't need to worry about that**

**As for the pairing, obviously if it exist I will pick Saber. Who else will it be in Fourth Grail War? -_-"**

**Okay! There maybe Maiya but her character seems kinda hard to write ya know x.x**

**And I don't know but there someone who offer Irisviel?**

**Ouukay! Does anyone mind to tell me how THAT will happen?**

**Irisviel is MARRIED woman and have DAUGHTER for God sake! How the hell he will be paired to Naruto?! She also love Kiritsugu so much to the point devoted to him! Unless you have good reason and explanation why I should pair him to Naruto then it won't happen!**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of the battle and we will focus to Naruto!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	4. Naruto Awesome A Luck!

**Chapter 3. Naruto Awesome A+ Luck!**

* * *

As Rider flying through his chariot after the battle, he can't help but think about Caster

The Servant of Magecraft is clearly the biggest surprise in this War, save for Archer perhaps. Or maybe both of them on par in that aspect

The strength Caster display is far bigger than everyone save for Berserker, apparently both of them in stalemate. And maybe also Saber if the Servant of Sword able to show out her full strength

And there Saber and Lancer, both of them is good and strong in their own aspect. As he expected, Heroes that summoned for this War clearly not weakling

Archer with full of Noble Phantasm like that, Caster with his unpredictable nature, Berserker with his skill despite he succumb to madness, Lancer with his cursed weapon and Saber with her strength in data.

However the King of Conqueror not intimidated a bit. He already have so much information tonight, he already know most of his enemies Noble Phantasm due to their identity. Dealing with Lancer, while he fast and skilled but he fragile, he will be able to hold his ground against slashed by blade but strong blow like blunt object is something else

Saber, she actually also the biggest threat if she at her full power. The Sword of Promised Victory, Rider had no doubt such power will be very immense when it launched, nonetheless he will be ready when facing her

Archer... No doubt that man was the strongest Servant now in this War, even Rider can see that. Fighting him alone will be foolish and hard battle, with that large numbers of Noble Phantasm who know what else the Servant of Bow hide?

Caster... Now that man was clearly interesting fellow... Rider can't help but admit he really looking forward to become ally with Caster if the other Servant accept his offer

He can tell Caster is strong and also good man, clearly it will be great if Caster join to his side. He also can't help but feel how exciting it will be if Caster fight against someone in his army, the blonde Servant really interest him

He glanced at his Master who now... Fainted... Oh yeah somehow he not surprised seeing him. This boy clearly lack of courage but yet, still have one to enter Grail War just because he want to be acknowledged

Rider really want to smack the boy for such stupidity when hear that.

Oh wait, he already did it before when heard it in first time

But still, despite that. The boy have potential, at least he stood on his side and fight with him like True Master unlike Lancer Master

Now thinking about it, if Rider got summoned by Lancer Master clearly he won't like it and prefer to have Waver as Master than his teacher

Well, Waver still young so it wasn't strange if he make mistake, he also make one after all in his past.

And as a King and his Servant, it his duty to show this Boy the right path

* * *

Tokiomi mulling over what Kirei just report to him after Archer gone

Caster...

Of all Servant... The one who most problematic now was Caster... Someone who he never count... He was thinking it will be Einzbern family since they hire Magus Killer

But instead the one who show sharpness in strategy and intelligence is Caster a Masterless Servant who now free.

There no rule actually that forbid the Servant to betray his Master, and Servant going to cease from existence not long after that too.

But Caster not... He exist, heck! His status even also high and surpass Gilgamesh! How the hell Caster-class Servant could be stronger than Knight-class?! That not making any sense!

Now he doubt Caster actually kill his Master, maybe turned his Master into prana battery rather than killing him/her

But even if that right there no proof and Caster also didn't cause any mayhem. Even if Risei on his side but he still can't accuse Caster like that out of blue

Still... Tonight proved to be quite satisfying despite Gilgamesh act temper is surpass his expectation, he able to know most Servant identity and Noble Phantasm save for Caster, that Servant is anomaly in here

But still, no matter how strong Caster. Tokiomi had no doubt Gilgamesh can win against him, yes. King of Heroes is the mightiest Hero after all despite his attitude

Caster appearance while also threat but clearly he not threat to King of Heroes

Oh he will find out how wrong is he later

* * *

Kirei Kotomine walked in middle of night, intent to go back to church after his encounter with Kiritsugu partner, Hisau Maiya.

He must admit he actually disappointed he didn't meet Kiritsugu himself

Kirei don't give care about the fight between all Servants today, even that Caster is interested but meeting Kiritsugu is more matter to him

That man... He same like him... He similar like him...

And he have found his answer... He found something that make him alive...

Kirei, still can't find it... The answer he seeking... He still can't find it... And that man... That man must be know, or at least have something that can help him...

That thing more matter than anything for Kirei

"Well, look what we got here."

Kirei tensed when he hear familiar voice, he spun around and see Caster standing on one branch of tree, stare down at him

Inwardly he frowned at his situation, right now there only one Assassin with him. And against Caster who held his ground against Berserker, clearly he can't win

"And you better don't hide Assassin, can sense you." Caster snorted as he glance to certain direction

From the Shadow, Assassin materialize herself, this one have purple long hair that tied into high ponytail.

"You can sense me... But I can't sense you..." Assassin stated "How?"

"I have my way..." Caster said simply with annoyed grin "But really, you are different from the one I see before. And there news that you already killed in first day... So how there more of you?" Caster eyebrow furrowed "So that your Noble Phantasm. Ability to split into multiple Servants, ha! Interesting Assassin." He chuckled

Assassin didn't give response, only slip out one dagger from her hand, ready to strike anytime

'Master, I already call reinforcement. They will arrive in matter of minutes...' Assassin reported through mental link

'Good then...' Kirei responded "What you want, Caster?" Kirei asked, trying to delay time

Naruto then turn to him, his blue eyes meet with Kirei dull eyes. The blonde didn't speak and his face scrunched to thoughtful one

"Ya know... I've meet someone like you in my live." Naruto grunted make Kirei eyes narrowed "Someone who have lost eyes, a man who feel hollow and don't feel anything, trying to seek the answer. Yep! I know that one pretty well!" He grunted with nod

Kirei who hearing that have his eyes widened slightly, now that clearly perk his interest. Why don't he think this before?! Heroic Spirit like Caster or Servant surely live in harsh era and no doubt maybe there similar man like him!

Those people maybe already find their answer in fact!

"Who is it, your friend?" Kirei asked, there hint of curious in his tone

Naruto only grunted before he jumped and landed on ground, not far from Kirei and Assassin who still staring at him witn malicious intent

"As matter of fact, yes." Naruto said "Hollow, lost, like a doll. Just like you..."

'Assassin, told the rest of your copy to stop now.' Kirei commanded

'Master?' Assassin asked, clearly confused

'Do it now!' Kirei ordered. He can find his answer here now rather than aftering Kiritsugu, and if Caster sense Assassin try to attack him, this Servant might be flee! He don't want that! Not when he this close to his answer!

Assassin didn't understand what Kirei thought remain oblivious, but she give mental command to the group of Assassin that approach them and they stop

"What happen to him then?" Kirei asked again

Naruto smiled at Kirei, now this man is quite interesting "He find his answer... And he able to live with happy..." He stated

"His answer..." Kirei muttered "Tell me! What his answer?!" He demanded, forgetting who he speak to. Right now he only care for the answer he seeking!

"Calm down... Right, I believe we not introduced ourselves before this conversation." Naruto chuckled "I'm Caster..." He said

"Kotomine Kirei." Kirei responded immediately "Now could you tell me what he found?"

Naruto seeing this sighed, of course Kirei won't be patient. He know well how his feeling, he in past also a Lost Person, drowned in loneliness and hatred

"First, you must know Kirei, I call you that kay? First you must know, that your problem is not just one case Kirei." Naruto said "There many type of someone in your case."

"What you mean?" Kirei asked, there hint of interest on his tone

"For example, Kirei. There no Human that born without feeling anything." Naruto explained calmly "Depend on how the Human Kirei, no matter how hollow and dull is them, they will feel something. Happiness, sadness, despair, loss, or every emotion. For example, there someone who feel alive when they killing people or feeling pain, to know that they have blood on his body and can feel. And there another person who feel alive when they make a joke or drama" He then see Kirei clearly take what he said seriously, his face filled with thoughtful before he see understanding in it "You have one too right? Something that moved your heart..." He said

"I... Yes... I am..." Kirei admitted, Naruto noted there slight unease on his tone

"I won't force you to speak Kirei. This problem of yours, I can tell it had been happen ever since long time." Naruto said before Kirei can continue "But you must remember one thing, because this what make you Human. Never take thing beyond the boundary, because all Human who cross their boundary by abandoning their moral, they turned to nothing but Monster." He stated in slight stern tone, his blue eyes hold the firmness for once

Kirei who hearing that only can be silence. He knew what make him moved, to see people pain, he enjoy their pain and suffering, even it was from his own wife. The thought of that sickening him and yet also bring disgusting pleasure

And also if what Caster said is true, then Kiritsugu mostly don't have answer for his problem seeing the Magus Killer type case maybe different from him even if they have same problem

"Why?" Kirei asked suddenly "Why you helping me like this? What you gain from this?" He turned to skeptical, who know Caster actually try to make him loss

Caster who hearing that blinked before he shrugged "I don't know, I just wandering in city and see there explosion in hotel and sense there Assassin in there. So I decide to peek a bit and I found you attacking one of Einzbern sniper. Good move and skill by the way. When you done, I decide to follow you to see where your base that's all." He said

"That's not answering my question." Kirei replied

"Patient, geez! Well, the reason why I told you this. I find you interesting Kirei. It not many to find someone like you... Not in this era..." Naruto said 'More like not in this World, in my World there already too many big Monster that born because being lost. Orochimaru one of them...' He added in his mind and he clearly don't want Kirei to turn like Orochimaru, he still good guy and want to help people after all

"So you help me because I'm interesting in your eyes? That was more strange reason." Kirei said skeptically

"I don't give a shit you care or not." Naruto replied bluntly with flat tone "I just telling the truth, it your decision to believe it or not. Anyway! I gotta go, I need to take care of something." He grunted as he perform hand seal

"Wait!" Kirei called "I... Want to say thank you... The explanation you give clearly helping me." He said in grateful tone, now with the information he get from him, he clearly one step closer to find his answer

"Think nothing of it, just assume you owe me one favor." Naruto smirked before he suddenly explode in white smoke

* * *

Somewhere else

Lift the iron top of the entrance, move it aside. Such simple affairs also required almost an hour. To the haggard Matou Kariya, it was tenuous work even if he put all of his strength into it.

At last, Kariya pried a crack as the lid slide aside and the refreshing air flowed into the disgusting sewers. During this short moment, Kariya felt reinvigorated. Utilizing all of his strength, he pushed the manhole cover aside and slowly crawled up like a caterpillar. There was not a single person on the streets. In the silence of the night, no one noticed Kariya's shadow.

It was the same street that the Servants battled over. It was only three streets away from the four-lane road.

Kariya was different from the other magi. He was only a skimmer magus, lacking the formal training and learning of a real magus, he was like a student who just went to cram school. He was not like the others and does not share their arrogance or their carelessness. On the other hand, however, he does not have the confidence when confronting other magi. Add the fact that his Servant was Berserker... Even if he wanted to command Berserker at his side…

Berserker will never listen to his commands.

Thus, it was probably better to allow Berserker to wildly lob bombs at his opponents. Let him rage. Kariya decided to first protect himself as he observed the events from a safe location.

Kariya detected the scent of Lancer as he chased the Heroic Spirit to that location. As the battle began, he decided to not expose himself. Sending out "sight worms" obtained from Zouken, he hid in the sewers and observed the battle from underground.

Trying for a long time to stabilize his breathing, Kariya collapsed on his back on the freezing asphalt.

Blood covered his body. Most of his capillaries have exploded. Blood slowly flowed non-stop from the cracked parts of his skin.

A long time ago, Kariya once saw the victim of a nuclear power plant explosion struggle against disease. Right now, his appearance and situation was no different than the victim prior to his death. His body of flesh has already been destroyed. But there are Crest Worms spread across Kariya's body. Its magecraft extended his lifespan and allowed him to wiggle.

Kariya cannot believe that his body was reduced to this state. When he supplied prana to Berserker, he felt as if the worms had already devoured his entire body.

Merely one battle and he has turned into this.

The backlash and responsibility for controlling Berserker was far beyond what Kariya can handle. In addition, Berserker is completely ignorant of Kariya's orders – he was like a bloodthirsty beast.

As soon as he lets go, Berserker will butcher everything it sees, and it will not stop until all of its prana is spent. If the battle had continued for much longer, all would have been lost. Kariya would be drained into a dry husk by the worms as he would have been forced to supply more prana – more than his body would ever be able to handle.

To Kariya, the battle among Servants was truly risky. If he couldn't endure to his limits and stop Berserker, the only thing that's waiting for him is his own destruction.

"…Aaaah….?"

Kariya thought about the various aspects of battle. He sighed deeply and cannot help but to think that the future was grim.

In order to defeat Tōsaka Tokiomi, there was still a long way to go.

Then, to defeat everything else and obtain the Grail…that future was even further away.

Yet to save Sakura, he must overcome all of his obstacles.

There is only pressing on. He cannot fall. Even if it costs him every last drop of his blood and every inch of his flesh, Matō Kariya must reach that far distant shore. If he cannot succeed, then all would have lost meaning.

Kariya forced his extremely weakened body to rise as he unsteadily stood up. He cannot slumber here forever.

Caster... For Heroic Spirit that should specialize in Magecraft, he certainly hit Berserker quite hard. The last attack that hit his Servant is strong, the damage clearly quite severe. Just what kind of Magus that strong?! Though it was actually fortunate for him the damage not fatal and also it enough to make Kariya able to regain control of Berserker.

Still the damage is done, and clearly now Berserker need to be healed, it going to consume prana...

And prana. The prana Berserker requires to repair its body can only be obtained from the worms in Kariya's body.

Kariya needs to rest.

He leaned against the wall. Struggling, Kariya's body was incapable of standing alone as his and his wavering gait disappeared into the night.

"Man, I don't think some Master condition will be this bad!"

Kariya eyes widened in shock when hear another voice. He spun and his eyes filled with horror, not far from him, Caster now look down to him, his position is 180 with his feet in upward, latching to the celling above

"You Master of Berserker aren't you? Man that Servant of yours need to be taught a lesson!" Caster grunted with smirk before landed in ground

Kariya about to summon his Servant but it seems Caster notice this and in instant, he already in front of Kariya and pin him to the wall by grab his throat make him coughed

"Now, if you want to live you better not call that mad dog. Know that I'm not here to kill you, yet. Depend on how the situation, I might let you go if you follow what I said." Caster said coldly while tightened the grip on his throat

"What..." Kariya gasped "What... You.. Want?" He spat out

Naruto stare at Kariya with cold blue eyes, studying his qqposture "Only information... Not Servant but their Master. I sure you know few of it..." He said "I can go to Rider but I don't think his Master will be tell me seeing he had no guts, Saber, Assassin, Archer and Lancer Master also out of option. They also defended fairly, you meanwhile is not..." He stated

Kariya meanwhile feeling horror. It was clear now his situation from bad went to worse! He had seen Caster fight himself, even if he manage to summon Berserker there no guarantee he still going to safe!

And information, he only knew about Einzbern participating and also Tokiomi. Nothing more nothing less!

"I... Only know little." Kariya coughed out "Archer Master and Einzbern family! That's all!" He croaked out

"Archer Master... Who is it? Name everyone you know then..." Naruto demanded

"Tohsaka... Tokiomi..."

Naruto eyes narrowed, Tohsaka family. One of three founder and creator or Grail, now that clearly something. He release his grasp and let the man fell to his knee while gasping for breath

"Well as expected from one of Major family. Einzbern summon Saber, Tohsaka summon Archer. Now what Matou summon?" He murmured before he stare to Kariya who stiffened when mention 'Matou' name "Oh you are Matou!" He grinned at the man skin seems paler now "Now this will be more easy! I want you to bring me to your residence now, I need archive and everything!" He demanded, this is clearly fortune! Ha! He really very thankful for his A+ luck now!

"I can't! I'm not allowed to go there!" Kariya groaned make Naruto blinked

"Not allowed?" He asked in incredulous tone "You have Berserker on your side, what right of them to deny you? You can have your dog bite them all." He stated dully

"If it were that easy..." Kariya muttered darkly, knowing he can't just send Berserker to strike Zouken. Not with Sakura inside that place and also he knew Zouken can kill him with ease

Naruto eyebrow furrowed at that. This man, this man clearly won't survive for long. Give him two week or more than week the best and he will dead, he can tell there multiple insect inside him and it killing him however it also give him energy to strengthen Berserker

This man won't survive after the Grail War... Heck! Maybe he will dead in middle! Naruto already can see it

So why he push himself this far?

Kariya who now still weak only can feel hopeless and despair now as he on mercy of Caster. His eyes widened when Caster kneel and his hand let out green aura. What he going to do to him?!

When it touch, instead pain or feeling dizzy, Kariya feel the opposite. He feel relieve... All the pain slowly gone, and he can feel the worm inside him stop caused pain, he also can feel his health condition seems increase

"W-What?" He gasped in shock as stare at Caster with disbelief face

Naruto slowly stand again and stare down at Kariya "Take that as payment for the information, I don't care about Servant who sick. But living Human who fight for something is something else..." He said before he turn around and gone in white smoke, leaving Kariya who confused

* * *

Somewhere else

We found our blonde Hero sit in meditative position, legs and arm crossed.

The memory that he get from his clone about Kirei Kotomine and Kariya Matou now flowed in his head

Kirei Kotomine... Now he found another Master, this man also quite hollow almost like Root members and clearly he desperate for the answer

Kariya Matou, he actually also surprise, he never thought Berserker Master is such fragile person

'Okay, now processing memory done, focus back to gather energy.' Naruto thought with grunt, this is what he do to gather the loss of Prana he just got. He absorbing the raw Natural Energy or Mana then mix it with his Chakra

He transform the whole Mana with his own Chakra, turned it also into Chakra then absorb it to keep his existence

He must admit, while he in here have most strength like he live but his Mana is something else

For example, he can create over 100 clone and still exist. He can entering Sage Mode for quite long time before have to retreat, and Kyuubi Mode too for 15 minutes before he will become vulnerable

He can't enter Rikudō Mode... Well, he can but not for long, 5 minutes is his limit before he become vulnerable

Having the fake Kurama inside him is actually helping, it was the one who support him and it also emergency Mana resource if he need

He already spread a whole 50 clones to the whole city, 10 of them also meditate to gather energy just in case. When the clone dispelled, it will transfer all the energy it gather for him

He must say, this actually more efficient rather than having Master. True he can't use his full power but he at least can fight properly in Sage Mode or Kyuubi Mode if he need to

As he feel the energy around him absorbed, he can't help but think that he need place to stay... In few days he only stay in forest, small camp or something like that, he still not create proper territory despite he wish to make one

And he also need archive, data and information about this World more

Naruto by any mean not genius, but in time and with Shikamaru as his advisor, clearly it helped and the experience he got also helping. He now clearly tempted to use **Shinobi Rengōgun no Jutsu! (Allied Shinobi Forces Technique)** and talk with Shikamaru, it was perfect copy after all despite it not the real Shikamaru

But he don't need to do that, it cost quite energy and he also already have plan on his mind, he sure it will work too

He had no doubt he will survive, even if he facing Archer. He had faced Kaguya before, and she clearly fucking more scary than his fellow blonde

So he have to make plan for meet the one that Justeaze said, what his name? Kichur Zeret? Yeah, something like that. And he need to find more about him before meet the guy

'I think I know where the data I need...' Naruto thought with grin as he open his eyes, reveal his toad-like pupil and orange mark on his eyelid. The night still quite long after all, and he already have his target

So what he waiting for?

And he want to finish this quick since he want to eat!

* * *

Earlier before Naruto meeting Kirei

Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer, watched the Fuyuki Hotel building blow up in a fiery ball of destruction, caused by the explosives he had stored at the key points in the building's supports.

He felt a grim satisfaction flow in his mind, and he lit a cigarette as he begin to walking away from the scene of the crime.

He heard sirens, and once again was confronted with the fact that he had grown soft over the years he had spent at the Einzbern castle, raising Illya and being married to Iri. Very soft in fact and he can feel he not the same person anymore like he used to be

Years ago, when he had been the Magus Killer, he would have done this act without any remorse, without any moral dilemma. He would have done it because it benefited him to do so. Kayneth El-Melloi had been the opponent he had wanted to get rid of since Saber had been wounded by that spear.

But now... There heavy feeling on his chest about what he just did... He realize that moment he no longer the same person... The cold blooded killer like before...

He don't know either he should feel happy he can feel his humanity back or curse it seeing it clearly not helping his current situation

He briefly thought back on the Archibald. There was no question that he was brilliant, but like all magus' he was extremely arrogant for their own good. Their pride blinded too much and such person will be dead against him.

He was after all magus without pride... If two people with same skills and strength facing each other, the one who cheat going to win

Kiritsugu continued to smoke calmly as if he not the one who responsible for the chaos and made his way through the group of distressed civilians and the chaos of the scene, the ambulances and the relief workers running past him, even Kayneth could not survive a one hundred and fifty meter drop. There were certainly ways since Kayneth is Magus, but since he caught Kayneth by surprise there was little reason to think otherwise.

With Lancer now out of the way, the wound Saber sustained should be healed in a short while, and she should be up to her optimum strength once again, and thus kill the other Servants.

He frowned a bit as he recall the disappointment event he just see in battle before. He had thought King Arthur was a powerful knight, Old Acht himself had proclaimed when bestowing Avalon on him and Iri. Instead, she had lived up to her knight's code, failing to kill Lancer and declaring her identity.

Her 'chivalry' was simply glorifying war, and Kiritsugu hated war above anything else. He had always hated warmongers, as he had continuously fought in conflicts to stop them escalating.

Men, women, children... He killed them all so that the wars would stop. All in his bid to save the world and to stop all conflict.

He didn't even see the futility in such a beautiful ideal and deadly dream. At least, not yet.

They were too incompatible; that had always been clear when Kiritsugu had researched King Arthur, or rather Arturia now. He had left her as Iri's Servant, while he deal with the Masters from the shadows. No doubt Saber would hate him for such an act, but he didn't care about the Servant, why should he?

Nonetheless, he was very disappointed in her supposed skill, and his thoughts turned back to the other Servants, and the battle at the docks.

He had to admit, Archer was probably the single most dangerous Servant of the War. Not from how he had utterly decimated Assassin in the video he had had Maiya record, it was almost can be guaranteed that Assassin would be defeated by other Servants just as easily, but those Noble Phantasms from that invisible gate of his. Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed.

Noble Phantasms they had to be, because of that destructive power they packed... To think some Hero possess such numbers of Noble Phantasm and even throw them like it some of projection

Tokiomi Tohsaka truly not holding back in summoning Hero... Clearly now Archer become the most dangerous Servant, but still that Servant clearly very arrogance. If Kiritsugu can play this right then he can make this into his win

Alexander the Great... Or Rider was one of the Servants Kiritsugu was also wary of. Naturally, since he had conquered a great deal of the world back in his time, and the rumors and knowledge that he had been quite the tactician were never disputed. That meant that underneath the stupidity that Kiritsugu had seen at the docks, there was a keen mind. No doubt he was already analyzing the battle at the docks and using it to his own advantage.

However just almost like Saber, it seems Alexander also have his pride, he don't want take advantage of Saber situation is proof of that. He smiled a bit at that, his pride will be his downfall

And then another Servant... Caster...

His mood went slight serious at the Servant of Magecraft

That Servant clearly anomaly and unlike Berserker who mad, he is sane. And not just that, Caster also display quite strategy, proof when he threatened Lancer Master and able to make Kayneth call him back

He was thinking maybe this one similar like Alexander, but Caster not

Caster statement about dare to kill without honor clearly brought slight fear to Kiritsugu. This Servant while have honor and pride, but he not hesitate slightly to throw it away and play dirty if he want and that was dangerous seeing Caster actually possess same strength level like Berserker and Saber perhaps

King of Assassin...

He didn't bluffing... Kiritsugu can see it, the way Caster appear out of nowhere and undetected clearly similar like Assassin Presence Concealment. And he won't be surprise if Caster possess the skill

Just what kind of Caster that have such skill?

Rather than Archer and Rider, Kiritsugu more afraid to Caster seeing what he capable of and the Magus Killer had no doubt the blonde still have many trick under his sleeve, his instinct from experience of battle told him that and that instinct already save him from dead so many

But thankfully, Caster seems take interest with Saber... He never thought such thing actually possible, to think Heroic Spirit will take interest to another one, that was quite phenomenon

Caster is Masterless Servant, so Kiritsugu didn't need to worry about the Master part. Despite the danger he may bring, but Kiritsugu won't deny that Caster can become formidable ally and the Magus Killer won't mind to have him as ally. This far, Caster is the only Heroic Spirit that seems can satisfied Kiritsugu perception

He can use this chance, using Caster interest to Saber. To gain more info about Caster and maybe make the Servant of Magecraft work with them, and when the time come, Kiritsugu will find way to eliminate him or better, have Caster and Archer killing each other

Deciding his decision already, he pull out his mobile phone and send message to Iri to buy Saber some cloth for date with Caster just in case if the Servant of Magecraft really serious

Not long after that he swear he can hear scream of "WHAT?!" from his Servant even if he can't see her

"Never thought I will play matchmaking like this..." Kiritsugu muttered sourly. Clearly it feel strange and he sure everyone who know his reputation will laugh at his idea, the Magus Killer play matchmaking? Yeah, in fact he already can hear someone laugh now

* * *

Byakuya Matou is a depressed, broken man who has turned to drowning himself in alcohol night after night. It can be said that his soul has been ruined since long ago, having forced himself onto a road of no return. He should be regarded as the eldest son and inheritor of the prestigious Matou house, the final remnants of a mighty bloodline that had begun a pilgrimage to seek the traces of the Holy Grail in the distant past.

He believes himself to have completed his task as the current head to near perfection. He thinks Zouken, originally planning only to observe the Fourth War, is simply playing around with Kariya as a toy, so he thinks of himself as the only one in the family walking on the right path. The state of his abilities does not matter, so he firmly believes that his is the only one that could truly connect to the future of the Matou house.

But his true nature is that of a puppet of Zouken, allowing him to control everything from behind the scenes. He originally thought becoming the family head was not quite as much of a disaster because Zouken gave up on him long ago, so it was fine even if he was head in name only and that he hated magecraft.

Zouken only let him take charge of low-importance, miscellaneous tasks, and the actual matter of succession was completely placed onto Sakura. The Matou assets being traded for a comfortable and carefree life was agreeable to him, but the stress he suffered caused him to use drinking to run from it.

He normally drinks himself to sleep, so his remedy for being sleepless is to drink even more. He simply wants to forget anything happening outside and skip through the night as quickly as possible. It because he afraid in the night, because something bad always happen in night

Especially now Holy Grail War started...

And he more hate it if the night is peaceful... Because if a night is peaceful, it mean there no dangerous events in the previous night means that dangerous evens are more likely for the next night.

It was paranoid that he went every night and usually there nothing going to happen...

Keyword : Usually

Tonight, is not peaceful night

"Umn?" He murmured in drunk manner when feel the cold wind breeze him. He see the window near his position is open

In drunked state, he grumbled darkly before he rose from his chair. He walk in sluggish manner due to drunk and close the window, he don't want to get cold after all

HIT!

The last thing he feel before darkness claim him is the pain on back of his neck

As his body fell to the ground, Naruto figure materialized behind him. There difference about his appearance as there large brown pot wrapped on his back in similar manner like certain Kazekage

Infiltrating Matou Residence is the best choice. Not just because there no Servant defend it but the only thing that guard it is only insect, and the place also quite isolated. No one will know what happen in here as long he keep silence like professional Shinobi

'Okay, now there no more guard. Only that thing who still moving...' Naruto thought as he stare at some door who directed to basement

He already enter Sage Mode the moment he start his infiltration. Sure it was over kill maybe but he facing unknown place and unknown element, it better if he keep his sensor sharp since he is tourist in this new World

When he observe the place, he sense there two humans. One is child probably, but there something about his/her aura that seems wrong. The second is clearly normal civilian

The last one...

Well, it not Human... It more like insects... A human in animal body... It similar like Orochimaru Cursed Mark where he plant his soul, however instead to Human he plant it to insect, it not as perfect as Orochimaru a bastard version of it perhaps but still it work properly

He knew well instantly the moment he sense it, he knew this man must be another delusional immortal. Like Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara and Orochimaru

Great... Just what he need

Why the hell his enemy either have cursed eyes or immortal damnit?!

Anyway! Nostalgia aside, right now he have to kill this thing...

And he know damn well how to kill immortal like this... He already have so much experience after all

"Oi! Old man! Come out!" He yelled as he stood and waiting

Indeed, not long after that there sound of cane hitting the floor. And Naruto turn to see the thing finally, he also can sense there numerous insects crawl and hide in shadow now, ready to tear him apart

"Well, well, well. I'm surprise there Servant come here, and not just that I not even sense you until you call me." Zouken chuckled as he stare at Caster "What possibly you want from this old man?" He asked

"I want archive, data and information about current era." Naruto grunted and Zouken blinked, that clearly strange request

"Oh? And what for is it?" Zouken asked

"I have my own reason, now if you don't want to die then you better tell me Old Man." Naruto said simply as he put down the large pot on his back

"Ahahaha! That funny joke Servant." Zouken laughed in harsh manner "You come here and demand something just like that, if I report this to Church you going to be targeted by them you know?" He asked

"Yep, I know!" Naruto replied simply "But I don't care, now can you point where the information?" He asked again

Zouken narrowed his eyes at that, this Servant is brave he admit it. He was thinking maybe Kariya ask Caster for help but it seems he not, he then try to humor the Servant question

"It on my office and room mostly. In second floor." He chuckled and Naruto nodded

"Oh, by the way I believe we not introduced properly. My name Uzumaki Naruto, Caster in this War!" He grinned and Zouken gawked, he just reveal his name like that?

'But I never heard Hero with name Uzumaki Naruto...' Zouken thought skeptically "I'm Zouken Matou..." He said

"Good!" Naruto grinned before he open the pot on his side "Zouken Matou..."

"Yes?" Zouken asked before his eyes widened when he sense all his body twitching! Not just that! The real body! The Worm he about to plant inside Sakura! His heart! "What the-AAAAGGGHHHH!"

Zouken body suddenly melted into multiple worms before all of them soared to the pot on Naruto side. His scream turned to gargle as his body teared apart into multiple pieces like bugs

Naruto watched as Zouken 'body' entering the pot. There so many of them, it near hundred perhaps. As the countless insect merged with the black liquid inside the pot, he see one worm that seems different from the other, he also sense it beating like heart

"**Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot)**, if you face immortal body then seal it soul and destroy it inside this." Naruto chuckled "Thank you for the words old man!" He then slam down and close the pot

Kohaku no Jōhei original purpose is indeed for sealing, the person who sealed still can set free if the user want. However if the person who got sealed actually don't have normal body, their soul will be turned to energy just like someone who reincarnated via **Edo Tensei** **(Impure World Reincarnation)**

And Zouken clearly don't have any body now...

The pot let out bright light for moment before it died, and Naruto open again the pot to see the black liquid now filled with Mana and energy, the number is quite large he clearly can use this for one of his item that he going to make later

"Well! Now that seal the fate of this thing!" Naruto stated with grin as he close the pot again "But still, there numerous insects. Perhaps I will exterminate it..." He muttered before he pull out scroll and seal back the pot

He briefly give glance to Byakuya who unconscious in ground. What he should do to him? He can't have someone report him about what he did. He also not that cold to kill him just because he staying here

"Might put him in coma as well." He muttered as he approach the blue haired man. He perform hand seals and crouch in front of him "Shōsen no Jutsu (Mystic Palm Technique)." He then touch Byakuya head, and sending an excess amount of chakra into his body, overloading the blue haired man normal circulation, trapping him in a comatose state. 'Well, I will ask someone to manipulate his memory later...' He thought before he stand and deactivated his Sage Mode, it not needed anymore "And there final one..." He said before he jumped and immediately on second floor

He cross his fingers and 5 clones appear on his side "Go destroy all the bugs..." He said and the clones nodded before scattered. He then walk through the corridor, sensing the last person and finally he arrive in front of the door. He open the door in stealth manner and peek a bit

There child in the bed... It was her, she obviously sleeping in Naruto opinion. He about to close the door and leave it behind, if she didn't see him then it will be fi-

"Who are you?"

Naruto inwardly palmed his face, well it seems his A+ Luck not always working. He then stare at the girl, before his eyes narrowed seeing her

That child eyes...

It was hollow...

It was filled with pain...

Loneliness...

A broken human...

That was a look of a person who had lost all hope, who could never hope again. Those eyes belonged to victims of some extreme trauma or horror. And those were eyes that should never have belonged on a child.

Naruto always have soft spot for children, ever since he, himself still teen. He play with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, and there Hanabi too, that girl is cute when she try to maintain her stoic face like her father

So seeing child like this, Naruto clearly can't just leave her. What this family do to this child?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto muttered softly as he entering the room, he also turn on the lamp "What yours?" He asked as he now sit on her side in bed

"Sakura Matou... Are you grandfather guest?" Sakura asked, still in hollow voice

Naruto who hearing that let out hum "Depend, do you like your grandfather?" He asked and he notice Sakura seems whimpered a bit, there tears leaked on corner of her eyes "I guess not. Then you shouldn't worry about him anymore, he dead."

Sakura eyes widened at that as she stare at Naruto with shocked face "D-Dead?"

"The monster won't bother you anymore... He dead, so don't worry." Naruto soothed softly

Sakura was silence for moment, her face is blank save for the widening eyes. The silence almost full one minute before she lunged at Naruto and the blonde caught her. Slowly, sob emerge from her mouth and she began to cry

"I'm free.. No more pain... No more. No more. No more. No more."

Naruto who hearing that rise his hand and softly brush the girl hair, smile plastered on his face. He never intent to save someone actually but still...

'Oh well, I guess I always destinied to save damsel in distress.' He chuckled as he recall about Hinata, Shion, Haruna, Koyuki and etc.

It was take almost half hour until the girl calmed down. The girl sniffed as she stare up at Naruto with embarrassed look

"I'm sorry sir, it was not polite of me.." She said timidly

"Its okay! Not need to call me Sir, Onii-chan is fine!" Naruto grinned a bit before he smiled to her in gentle manner "Now tell me, where your parent?" He asked

Sakura blanched at that and Naruto inwardly palmed himself again, it seems he touch another bad topic

"I... I was given to this family... I don't have Mother or Father anymore..." Sakura mumbled sadly and Naruto eyes narrowed

'Selling children? Okay what kind of moron is doing that?' Naruto thought "And what your family name before?" He asked still able to sounds like gentleman

"Tohsaka..."

At that declaration Naruto face went to flat. He take deep breath before slowly stand and release the girl make her confused

"Einzbern corrupt the Grail, Matou abused children, Tohsaka selling children. DOES THESE THREE FAMILY ALREADY LOST THEIR MIND?!" He yelled in frustration to the Heaven. Really! Just what the hell is wrong with those three family?! It seems not just Einzbern who he need to knock later! There Tohsaka too! Luckily he already finish with Matou! He then stare down at the girl who seems scared at him "Sorry, just releasing stress." He chuckled sheepishly "Anyway! You don't happen to know Kariya Matou aren't you?"

"Uncle Kariya?" Sakura asked, there light on her eyes "I know him. He is nice man... Does Uncle Kariya send you? He said he going to free me."

Ah, so that's why Kariya enter this War. He want to save this girl, now Naruto understand. That man determination need to be praised, to think he will kill himself and suffer the agony pain from insect inside him for this girl

"Well no, but I apparently know him!" Naruto chuckled "Now why don't you sleep back?" He asked

Sakura at that nodded however she freeze suddenly and stare at Naruto with teary eyes "W-What if... W-What if this... This is only dream? A-And..." A tears emerge from her eyes again "A-And when I awake... I-I will be in that pit again?"

Naruto can't help but feel sad at that, to see children like this clearly heart breaking. He then put comforted smile at her and place both hands on her cheeks "Sakura-chan, if this dream you wouldn't feel pain right?" He asked

"Uhm!" Sakura nodded while sniffed

"Now... What you call this?" Naruto grinned before he pinch both her cheeks and strecth them in awkward angles

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ownwii-chaan!" Sakura whined painfully as she feel the stung on her cheeks and Naruto laughed before release it "That hurt!" She pouted "Onii-chan you meany!" She accused with cute glare

"Good! Then it mean, it not dream right?" Naruto asked and Sakura eyes widened at that "Now sleep Sakura-chan..." He told her softly "We will go buy ice cream tomorrow."

Sakura nodded at that immediately, its been a while since she have one and she go to her bed "Where you will sleep?"

"In here too, don't worry I will already awake so just call my name after you finish bathing." Naruto said with smile as he stand and put the blanket on her, he give her smile before plant soft kiss on her forehead "Good night, Sakura-chan..."

"Good night Onii-chan..." Sakura muttered before she close her eyes and enter the dream World, beautiful smile plastered on her face

Naruto smiled at the girl before he walk to the door, turn off the lamp and out from it.

"Well, that was very relaxing. Been a while since I comfort children..." He said with chuckled "Oh well! Right now it better if I start to check the archive about Mage Association and this Zelret guy!" He then began to walk and search for the room

On his way, he can't help but now feel this night ended with good

...

...

No... It was very good in fact...

Now he think it again, he have a whole Matou residence for him, along with all it knowledge and Matou family is one of biggest Magus family if he recall!

And not just that, now he saving someone that Kariya want to save, the man will owe him a favor! Oh yes! Now he have Berserker on his back! He can't help but grin more at that, having him on his side clearly some help!

"Woohoo damn! I love my A+ Luck!" He declared with laugh, despite all shit he get on his childhood, he can't help but feel maybe it worthy since he got quite amount of good luck when he growth now

* * *

**Done! Man this one quite long too eh?**

**This chapter show how people began to think about Naruto! There no big deal actually save for Naruto conversation with Kirei and accidentally saving Sakura, and also Kiritsugu who plan to use Saber so Naruto come to their side**

**Yeah, it kinda troll in Kiritsugu part even I also admit it.**

**So what you think about Naruto/Kirei? Is it good? Is it entering your expectation? What going happen to our fake Priest?! Will he enter the right path or will he embrace the darkness of Angra Mainyu?!**

**As for saving Sakura, I bet all of you surprise at sudden event right? I, myself also surprised actually but really. Dealing with Zouken isn't big deal for Servant when he don't have "Shadow" with him, especially for Naruto**

**Naruto already face stronger immortal, Third Raikage for example and even more Shinobi. And all of those immortal actually not have brain damage like Zouken who only remember to get Grail for immortality and forget his real intention**

**So you shouldn't surprise with the easy result, it was logical after all. In fact I found when Naruto have hard time dealing with Zouken is not logical**

**Anyway! After this I going to update maybe in next two or three days, need a rest a bit ya know. I make more than 30k+ words in three days after all. Give me little break will ya?!**

**And damn! Give me so much review too! XD**

**We already reach more than one hundred Favorite and Follower, isn't that impressive?! XD**

**So if you so kind, please from thos one hundred people give one review at least X3**

**Wakakakak**

**Anyway! See you in next chapter!**

**Ja Ne! X)**


	5. Day in Fuyuki City

**Chapter 4. Day in Fuyuki City**

* * *

Fuyuki Church

Gilgamesh was waiting patiently for Kirei Kotomine to finish his report to his Master, Tokiomi. Gilgamesh frowned as he sipped the delicious red wine he had found in this cellar; Tokiomi was such a dull and boring man, while everyone ELSE was so much more interesting than the red clothed man.

He would admit that Tokiomi had a sense of style, and his wine wasn't bad, but overall Gilgamesh was displeased to have him as his Master.

To think he dare to use Command Seal and stop him from destroying those dogs that dare to touch his treasure.

He really tempted to skewer Tokiomi because of that. However as much he hate to admit it but if he killed Tokiomi then his link to this very pleasant time period would be lost, unless he managed to contract another magi.

Thinking about the participant of this War now he can't help but put thoughtful face. That Caster Servant clearly perked his interest

There something about him... Something about him that bother Gilgamesh strangely. He still remember when his eyes meet with Caster eyes

Those eyes

There something behind those eyes..

Those eyes not belong to mongrel neither to peasant..

And he can see Caster clearly different from everyone in this War. His presence and aura that radiated is something else. His figure also clearly show he is royalty but he had no make declaration of it

Either he don't want to or he forgot due to that mad dog sudden appearance

He broke out from his mind when see Kirei entering the room. The man was dressed in priest robes, and his brown hair was unruly just like usual. However there something difference about him

Gilgamesh opinion of Kirei was that the man had absolutely no desire whatsoever, he had been observing the man, and he can tell that Kirei is dull person. Someone with such personality actually rare in this era

But now... There something on his eyes... His eyes now seems more focused and there hint of light now in that dull eyes

How... Interesting...

"I must say Kirei, your wine is rather splendid." Gilgamesh commented, seeing Kirei watch him warily; not surprised, as expected of an Executor of the Church. "Your wine might be less in stock than Tokiomi's, but the quality is much better. I must say, Tokiomi wasn't wrong when he called you a prodigy."

Kirei meanwhile not sharing his sentiment. He have thing to think now thanks to Caster he feels he getting closer to his answer, but he never expect King of Heroes to drop in and drinkk all his hidden wine. He didn't want this night longer since he have thing to think, so he goes to the point

"What do you want?"

Facing this blunt question, Archer lifted up his wine glass and gazed meaningfully at Kirei.

"Looks like the ones who are bored aren't just limited to me alone."

"Bored?"

Archer merely smirk a bit at the man confused reply. He tilted his head slightly

"What's wrong, Kirei? Are you also feeling unsatisfied with only obeying Tokiomi commands?"

"And are you still unhappy with your contract now, Gilgamesh?" Kirei asked back in displeased tone at the Servant question. Although he is the mystical 'King of Heroes', Kirei did not see him as someone to be feared. In spite of Tokiomi's views, a Servant is still a servant. No matter who this Heroic Spirit is, he is still Servant Archer, an existence belonging to Tokiomi. Comparing him to Kirei who is Tokiomi's apprentice, their status is about the same. There is no need to worry too much about him.

Rather than offended or angry, Archer only snorted and take another sip of his wine

"The one who summoned me here and has been providing me with prana is Tokiomi. So no matter what, I still have to treat him with servant-like etiquette."

After this surprising declaration, a sliver of melancholic haze gleamed in Gilgamesh's red irises.

"But frankly speaking, he is really a boring man, completely devoid of any interesting aspects."

Kirei for moment feel slight anger and want to defend Tokiomi but he held it back. He didn't want to start debate now, it only going to prolong this night and he want it. So he only grunted after a moment

"Are they really that mundane? Tokiomi-shi's orders." Kirei asked and the Servant of Bow snorted

"Huh… Really meaningless. Wanting to achieve the omnipotent, wish-granting device, 'Akasha'? What a pointless wish." Gilgamesh grunted

Reaching the Roots without consumed by it is nearly something that impossible, until this far, from Age of Gods to Age of Man there no one who survive or return to the World when they have touched the Root. Gilgamesh know that, that goal is meaningless and utterly impossible

What Tokiomi wish and seek for is very dull to Gilgamesh, duller than Kirei personality perhaps

"Tell me Kirei. As far as I know, before this, your position is one which opposes the magi, right?" Gilgamesh asked

Indeed, Kirei was formerly from Assembly of the 8th Sacrament. If he look Tokiomi goal from that view, what is his purpose actually?

"…..The path leading to the 'root' can be said to lead to the 'outside' of the world. Which is to say, it will not bring any effect to the 'inside', which is this world. For the Church, which only focuses on the 'inside', the magi's pursuit is downright pointless. We can only take their action as a meaningless plan." Kirei answered the question and Gilgamesh nodded

"Oh I see. Looks like I am only interested in things related to this universe, which is also my garden."

Speaking as if he owns the universe…Having such a haughty attitude really fits his status as the King of Heroes.

"I am not interested in the territories that cannot be controlled by me. That's why I don't care about this 'root' thingy at all." Gilgamesh said and its true, he never interested to another World. He already given one, and this far he had not find reason to complain, other than the boorish people but there had been boorish people even in Uruk, the city graced with his presence. But the fact humans would choose to abandon this world irked him.

Kirei didn't bother to reply, only stare blankly at Gilgamesh. The golden King stare at him back and smirked

"Tell me Kirei... What you found during your encounter this night?" He asked

"Pardon?" Kirei blinked

"You found something tonight... I know you are dull person almost without desire Kirei. I can see it, but now I also can see you just found some briefing to lighten your dull personality." Gilgamesh said and he can see Kirei eyes widened slightly, indicating he is right and surprised "So, what your encounter?"

Kirei considering should he answer the golden King or not. And after a moment he decide to answer, like it or not Caster still enemy. And he will persih, so telling Gilgamesh who on his side is his duty as ally

"I meet Caster tonight..." Kirei said and Gilgamesh perked up

"Hoo..." Gilgamesh mused "And what happen?"

"We talk a bit, there no fight. Apparently he also can use Presence Concealment like Assassin. He also seems come from your age." Kirei answered

"Really?" Gilgames furrowed his eyebrow, other than Berserker only Caster the person that his identity unknown tonight. It was sensible for Berserker since that Servant is mad but Caster is not "So, what you two talking about?"

"I fail to see why I should answer that. It private matter and it had no bonds with the War." Kirei grunted, declined to answer

At that Gilgamesh smile dimmed a bit. He already can see it now, Caster already sow some seeds to Kirei mind. And he can't help but feel irritated, here there some Human who interested but it already taken first. Normally he going to kill Caster after this for doing this but still, he can't help but also interested to see what Caster capable of

Does he really deserve his attention? Yes. He will use Kirei to see just what kind of person Caster is

"A little advice Kirei. To understand what you seeking, try to understand your soul first. It will lead to whatever you looking for answer." Gilgamesh said sagely "And if you having hard time, The other Masters might help you in this regard. I suggest finding out what the other Masters find reason or wish to join this War, and see if you react to their activities like you do."

Hearing that, Kirei began to ponder about his advice. What Gilgamesh said actually make sense and also good one.

"It might be possible to arrange the Assassins to do such a thing, but it will take time." Kirei muttered, before turning his attention back to the smirking Servant. "But why help me? What possible advantage could you get from this?"

"Humans entertain me with their motivations, their behaviours, their secrets. And to find one that does not seem to show anything or know anything of those things like you truly interests me Kirei." Gilgamesh laughed a bit

"Simply say, someone like me is rare for you." Kirei concluded as he recall what Caster said

"To put it bluntly, it could be something like that." Gilgamesh admitted "Does Caster also said the same thing?"

"... He... He does..."

Gilgamesh let out another chuckle. Oh yeah, Caster seems have good eyes. He immediately knew someone like Kirei even only momentary meeting. That Servant may proved to be his new interest

"Then Caster have good eyes. At least there someone worthy among those Mongrels." Gilgamesh said before he stand as he see the wine already empty "Ah, I will come again to taste your delicious wine. You collection can even rival the heavenly wines. To leave them gathering dust in a monk's storeroom is such a waste."

He already open one path to Kirei so he learn from Caster. Now he only need to see in the end what kind of person Caster will produce, he will judge Caste true worth of Heroic Spirit

* * *

Next Day, 06.00AM at Matou Estate

Naruto let out yawn while sitting on Matou Estate Dining Room. Breakfast; toast, egg, sausage and coffee already served on table by his clone

Last night he had read many data about the current Holy Grail War. Turn out Zouken save information about participant of current war

There Kiritsugu Emiya, a Magus Killer who hired by Einzbern family as guardian. Someone that like Assassin or Shinobi version of Magus, Naruto noted. This man practically had no honor or pride and will do anything to complete his mission, he using modern technology mostly, something that Magus assume as disgrace. However Naruto noted there change 9 years ago when he go to Einzbern place

Something happen in that place, Naruto can see it even by reading the data. The Assassin of Magus found something that make him abandon his mission for 9 years and only loyal himself to Einzbern family

Then there Tohsaka Tokiomi, the current head of Tohsaka family and Master of Archer. Tohsaka family specialize in jewel magecraft and the man has mastered the principles behind their jewel based magecraft in conjunction with his own fire attribute to become an effective battle mage.

There Kayneth El... Elmolle archabad? Err yeah, something like that, Naruto didn't care what his name. He is Master of Lancer, and a very wealthy and successful nobleman, having both 'wind' and 'water' attributes, an expert who is proficient in spiritual evocation, summoning, and alchemy. He is currently the most renowned magus in the Association.

He come here along with his fiancé, Sola-Ui the name if Naruto recall. Now that name more simple rather than the man, it also more easy to remember! She some kind of healing or something like that

Waver Velvet, not much about him since he is also one of unexpected Master, stealing from Kayneth and entering the War by himself

Matou Kariya, a man who dying now to save Sakura due to got planted by those Crest Worm thing, which the girl he already saved now

And lastly Kirei Kotomine, now this man clearly intrigue Naruto quite much. After reading the data Naruto able to make conclusioun about him. Apparently he try to seek the answer by try to focus on his study and find something, but it was useless and he stopped, then he try to enter the Church organization but it also proved to be useless

Naruto hummed as he recall about him. Kotomine Kirei clearly someone who very desperate by reading his data, the Grail probably responded to his desperate to find answer and making him Master

Among all those people, the Master he need to make list as the most dangerous first is Kiritsugu Emiya or Kotomine Kirei, second is Kayneth, and the third Tokiomi.

Why Kirei and Kiritsugu first?

It because both of them is the most closest person who like someone in his World, and seeing this World is very peaceful compared to his, that was more than enough to make Naruto alert.

Kiritsugu... That man clearly Assassin or like Shinobi... Someone who quite experienced in War and won't afraid to put innocent in danger, the blown up hotel is proof of that. And really he have to talk with Saber about this, he only joking yesterday! Who know her acquaintance will blow up hotel for real!

Kirei... That man is very similar like most Root members who lost Danzo. After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto remember most Root members after Danzo killed become insane, few of them entering back to Konoha but the other try to sake answer and purpose of their life, there also who take Danzo ideology too far, trying to make rebellion and rule the whole Elemental Nations with iron fist like bastard tyrant

Oh and also, apparently Zouken Matou is formerly known as Makiri Zouken, friend of Justeaze and also founder of Holy Grail! He had been living for 500 years! Now that clearly quite record in Naruto note, he make mental note that Zouken is one of few the oldest immortal he had face. What?! He have faced Juubi! That thing twice or quadraple older than Zouken!

And also he find out what exactly he did to Sakura...

Oh yeah... That clearly sour his mood. If he on his young age, he probably going to lash out and destroy everyting on his path. But not now, not at his age now. He had see thing worse during his reign and conquest to become Emperor, what happen to Sakura truly tragic but there thousands or more children that suffer worse in his World

As much he hate to admit it, but this World still quite peaceful from his. In here there limitation that bound Human to not ascended beyond anything such as Gods, Alaya or something like that

But not in his World...

In fact, the Human in there given power. Given Chakra... They ascended more and Jonin level Shinobi can fight equal with Servant. The brute and their nature also increase, turned to real Monster

In Naruto eyes, Human is the most amazing creature. They can be as pure as Angel or even more, and maybe as strong as Gods if they let be grown

But they also the most vicious, brutal and cruel creature that ever live

The biggest Monster is not Demon, not Biju, not God. But Human... Only Human that can cruel enough to do something beyond measure to their own blood related and species

Naruto only regret, is he kill Zouken Matou too fast. He should kill him in painful and more suffering way, he should give him portion of Kurama Chakra and see how the old insect react when Bijuu poisonous power tear apart his body

Talking about such thing aside, Naruto must admit he have gain so much knowledge from Matou family. About that Zeret guy who he looking for, Alaya, Gaia, Dead Apostle, Church and everything he need. The information is so much that he have to take rest and read about it more later

And the most thing that caught his interest is, Matou family is the one who formed about Command Seal for Holy Grail War

Oh yeah, apparently he can make something that similar like Command Seal! Now he glad he not kill that Ryūnosuke guy yet, he find out the way to transfer the Command Seal to another people with ease! And that Command Seal also can become better than Magic Crest of Magus family if used right!

Naruto broken from his mind when hear someone entering the dining room. He turned and see it was Sakura, the girl apparently still wearing her purple PJ

"Morning Sakura-chan..." Naruto greeted with grin "How your sleep?"

Sakura not answer. She only stare at Naruto, eyes wide, jaw slightly open, face is shock or disbelief. It make Naruto worry seeing her like that

"You are real..." She muttered in dazed tone

'Ah...' Naruto understand now what wrong with her 'So that's it. She think I'm just a dream... Well giving what she experience that won't be surprise.' He thought, slowly he stand and walk to the little girl he kneel on her height before draw out his hand and

PINCH!

"Owhhhh!" Sakura let out yelp as Naruto fingers pinch her right cheek and pull it in awkward angle

"Its good to see you sleep well." Naruto grinned widely "Have you already brush your teeth or wash your face?" He asked as release his pinch

Sakura flailing as she just got her cheeks released, she rub it with tears formed on corner of her eyes. It hurt! However then her eyes widened when realize the man in front of her is real!

Tears now formed on both of her eyes as she began to sniffle. It was real! This man is real! Her savior is real! She immediately let out wail before launched to Naruto

Naruto who already know what she going to do let it happen. He accept Sakura embrace as she hug him tightly like children who just given their chrismast gift

He sighed a bit before stare down at the crying girl. He rise his hand and brush her hair softly. Seeing girl like this remind him of Himawari, his daughter when she still child. She was the second most beautiful girl after his wife in his eyes, even surpass his Mistress. She was his proud daughter after all

He began to whisper and mutter comfort to her ear, trying to make the little girl feel better and loss the trauma she went through

After almost 10 minutes he manage to make the girl calm. Now she stare down in shy manner, refusing to meet his face. How cute!

"Have you brush your teeth or take bath?" Naruto asked and the girl shook her head "Well then go take one, breakfast already set. I will reheat it for you then..." He told the girl who only nodded before walk away

He chuckled as he stand, he turn around and see one his clone "Reheat the food!" He ordered and his clone did. He about to go back to his table before he hear the bell rang "Hmm, wonder who is it..." He muttered before he went to the door

When he open it, it reveal some man wearing formalsuit

"Excuse me, can I talk with Sir Uzumaki?" He asked

"I am." Naruto said with nod, it wasn't problem he use his real name. It won't give his opponent any identity or who is he after all

"Oh good sir! Here, this is the new Porsche Boxster 987 that your order! Complete with the Turbo and GPS!" The man said as he show the car, it color was bright orange with black line in middle part of front to the back

Naruto grinned like children when seeing the car, he actually want to buy bike but he prefer car! He don't have thing like this in his World because he didn't need it, they transport via walking and also faster than this car thing after all

But hey! He can have them for play right?

He already order this car one day after he summoned directly from Germany, he already pay the money and only need to tell the seller where it will be sended after he find place to stay, which Matou Estate now

"Here, sign in here and this is all the paper and document you need for this car." The man said as he extend some paper and Naruto take it before read it to ensure there no scam or something like that.

After sure it was safe, he sign it and give back to the man who excuse himself and leaving Naruto who now walk to his new car

"Man... I only know how to ride you but never have experience. But that can be settled!" Naruto grinned as he stare at his new car with sparkling eyes

* * *

Moment later, 08.00AM

"Onii-chan, you can drive?" Sakura asked as she now sit on other seat, staring at Naruto who also take seat

"Yep! I know how to drive!" Naruto answered with grin before he close himself to Sakura and make her using safety belt

"Really?"

"Yeah! Though I never drive before but I know how to did it!" Naruto laughed as he put his safety belt and turn on the car, he have A rank in Riding skill! He had ride the giant Gamabunta who almost on par with mountain! Surely some car won't be problem!

Sakura who hearing that immediately pale a bit "Umm... It will be safe right?" She asked timidly

"Of course it is! I the one who drive!" Naruto declared boldly

'That what make me worry.' Sakura thought sadly, sure she love Naruto now, he the one that free her, but she just free! She don't want die due to car accident! She check her safety belt by herself to make sure it tight and gulped a bit

"Ready Sakura? We going to park and get you some ice cream!" Naruto declared boldly and Sakura nodded "Okay, let see. Press the clutch and turn to the first gear like this!"

Few minutes later we found Sakura screaming while Naruto car sped on the road at speed 100KM/Hours

"BASTARD! SLOW DOWN!"

"HEY! LOWER YOUR SPEED!"

"HOLY FU-ASSHOLE! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"DRIVE WITH YOUR EYES BASTARD!

"SON OF BITCH!"

"FUCK! DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?!"

Naruto laughed openly as he slip another car and move his steer. Driving like this clearly fun! He have to made one like this when he got home! It won't be useful but it can be used for toy!

Sakura on his side already stop screaming and only stare to the front with wide eyes and hold each sides of her seat like her life depend on it. The blank look is almost similar like after she stop screaming in pit worm, thankfully she not that traumatized since

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan?! Its fun right?!"

"..."

Naruto let out another laugh at Sakura face, however his eyes suddenly narrowed when see someone crossing the street in sudden

With fast, he hit the brake and the car let out loud screech, followed by the sound of car horn being blowed

The person who hearing the car horn just in time to see the car and her eyes widened in shock

SCRRRREEEEECCCHHH!

...

...

...

...

...

"What the hell?! Oi! Woman! The lamp is green for me! Why the hell you cross the road?!" Naruto yelled as he pop out his head while waving his fist in angry manner

The woman in response, merely fall to the ground with loud thud

...

...

...

...

"Onii-chan, I-I think she faint..." Sakura said in shaking tone, just snap out from her shock and fear after went through Naruto drive

"I can see that." Naruto deadpanned before he sighed "Damn people these day! Does they even know there rule on the street!" Naruto declared with annoyance on her tone

Sakura really love her savior, even she only know him for few hours but there something about him that make her trust him and like him. The aura and presence he radiated is warm... Very warm and also gentle... It remind her of her Mother and also Father when she back in home... So yes, she really like him

However right now... She really feels like want to bash his head, even if she far younger than him... Strangely she never felt this way in her life before

Is this what people called anger?

* * *

Meanwhile earlier, somewhere else

Saber can't believe how her luck...

Its not just she have dishonorable Master who using dirty trick in battle but he also apparently despicable enough to bomb the whole hotel down, killing and endangering innocent live!

And now, he want her to DATE Caster

HER?! KING ARTHUR! DATING SOMEONE?!

Clearly her luck is veery bad...

While true she must admit Caster is good looking man and also seems have quite sense in honorable way but that doesn't mean she like him that way, she even barely know him!

This is Holy Grail WAR! For FUCKING sake! How the hell they still have time to do lovey dovey scenario?!

Kiritsugu said the reason why he told Saber that is so Caster cure her hand. It been 8 hours after Lancer supposed to be death but the wound from Lancer still not gone, which mean either he have made contract with another Magi or Kayneth survive. Seeing Lancer chivalry and honorable personality, Kiritsugu conclude it was the latter

And while Kiritsugu can deal with him again later, this is still noon. There no need to take heavy measure in bright day, so they will went at nigh. And if Saber can find Caster thus make arrangement first, it will be better

Right now, she and Irisviel went and traveling in city like yesterday. She act like her escort as usual. Apparently Fuyuki City is bigger than they thought and there few place they still not visit, and other purpose is to looking for Caster

And need remind you, Irisviel REALLY REALLY and VERY enthusiasm when Kiritsugu told Saber to go date with Caster. That night they immediately went to buy dress much to Saber dismay

She also can't reject Irisviel request, that woman despite already married but almost like little cute girl in adult form! And Saber clearly not mention her breast! It not like she jealous with Irisviel body after all! Nope! Not a bit jealousy is exist in her mind!

"Ne, Saber. Where you think Caster is?" Irisviel asked

"I don't know Irisviel." Saber answered "But Caster-class Servant usually have their own place. I'm sure right now Caster resting himself in there..."

"Kiritsugu also said same thing." Irisviel muttered "He said maybe Caster stay in between Ryuudou Temple or Mount Enzou. Those two is the most place that filled with energy." She explained

"Then maybe we can go and check to there first." Saber pointed

"Eager to meet your date?" Irisviel asked in slight sly tone

"I'm not!" Saber immediately snapped, her face blush in embarrassment "I will ask him to heal my arm with another condition!" She said and Irisviel giggled

"Relax Saber, I'm just joking." Irisviel said in sly tone and Saber grumbled under her breath, she just try to lighten up Saber mood from this morning when Kiritsugu promptly ignore her like she never exist "But Kiritsugu already send Maiya and she said there no any sign of Caster in there..."

Saber make little frown at that, this is clearly troubling. Fuyuki quite big and looking for someone is clearly very hard

Suddenly her ears perked up, make her blinked "Did you hear that?" Saber asked

"Hear what?" Irisviel asked back with blink

aaaaaaaaaaaa

"That..."

"What?"

SCREEECH! BAM! SCREECH! SCREEEECH!

Both womans immediately turned their attention to the roads when hear multiple sounds of car horn and also some... Scream? Yeah a scream

"What the-" Saber eyes widened before she see flash of orange blurred in street, the speed that car display clearly dangerous!

"KKKYAAAAAAA!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!"

"MUAHAHA YOU ALL SLOW DATTEBAYO!"

Saber and Irisviel stare with gawked face as they see a familiar blonde Servant inside the car and ride it like some children just got new toy

And is that children who screaming on his side?

...

...

...

...

...

"After him?" Irisviel started awkwardly

"After him." Saber confirmed with nod before both of them ran to where Caster direction

* * *

Present. Back with Naruto, in Fuyuki Park

"She going to be okay right Onii-chan?"

"For the thirteenth time, yes Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed as he staring at the woman who laying on bench with them

She have brown hair that tied into high ponytail, and she look around on her teen, 17 or 16 maybe. She wearing some kind of uniform, probably school uniform

After the accident where this woman almost hit his car, in Naruto opinion, Naruto can't just leave him on street so he decide to take her with them to the park. And thankfully no one seems suspicious to them

"It because Onii-chan drive like insane man." Sakura pointed with cute glare

"Am not!" Naruto retorted indignantly "Those people just too slow! And I hate slow thing! Most car can go for 200KM/hour! What for is it if it not being used?!" Naruto exclaimed with scowl

Sakura only can sweatdropped at that, certainly what Naruto said have some point but...

"Not need to think that hard Sakura-chan! You still child! Here take ice cream!" Naruto said as he offered the ice cream and Sakura gladly take it

"Thank you Onii-chan." Sakura said with happy before began to eating her ice cream

Naruto only ruffle Sakura hair and give slight kiss to her head. Sakura remind him of Himawari so much! He still remember when Himawari still child, the girl love her daddy so much! And Naruto also love her back of course

Naruto suddenly broke out from his mind when sense Servant nearby, he turn and see Saber along with... Lady IceCream approaching

'What they want?'."Yo! Saber, Lady IceCream!" Naruto called while waving his hand

"Its Einzbern!" Irisviel snapped with pout "How could you change my name like that?" She exclaimed with glare, not it intimidating Naruto though

"Your name is strange." Naruto simple reply with grin

"Then call me Iri please." Irisviel said with pout still on her face

"That more simple! Okay Lady Iri!" Naruto exclaimed "Oh by the way, Lady Iri, Saber. This is Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, meet Lady Iri and Saber!" He said as he gestured to the girl

Sakura glanced from her ice cream to the new people, her face become red slightly due to her shy nature meeting new people "H-Hello!" She greeted shyly

"Oh! She so cuteee!" Irisviel immediately squealed as she went to Sakura and start to look her more close

"Hello to you too, Sakura." Saber greeted back with slight smile at the child

Irisviel meanwhile already lift Sakura up with both her hands, the girl squeaked in surprise as the white haired woman hug and rubbing her cheeks against her own

"Oh she so adorable!" Irisviel moaned out as she now see Sakura who blushed under the attention "Where you find her?" She asked to Caster

"She staying with me currently, saving her from some prick." Naruto answered with shrug

"Oh? What happen?" Saber asked

Naruto turn to her before he blinked "I really should expect this since you are the legendary King Arthur but... That outfit still not hide your beauty you know." Naruto complemented seeing Saber outfit "Make me wonder how the hell they mistake you as a man." He grumbled a bit

Saber had decency to blush at the praise, it was rare for someone to complement her beauty in past, only few of her friends. But still, she have reputation to maintain, not to mention she are Knight before Woman

"Thank you for your compliment Caster." Saber simple reply and Naruto chuckled

"Well, how I found Sakura is rather complicated. But the point is I saving her, and since she don't have anywhere to go I take right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who still get attention from Irisviel

"A-Ah? R-Right!" Sakura agreed with nod, still under Irisviel glomp

"That's very kind of you, but." Saber paused and glanced to Sakura for moment "Seeing our situation, is that really wise?" She asked

"Oh you not need to worry about that, Sakura-chan here is Magus descendant." Naruto declared make Irisviel and Saber surprised

"Really?" Irisviel asked as she stare at the girl she glomp "What Magecraft you use then?"

"I... I..."

"We will talk about Sakura-chan later okay?" Naruto interrupted, he don't want people find out about her yet "And as much I love Sakura-chan get attention from someone who like Mother but I have to ask why you two looking for me?" He asked as he take Sakura from Irisviel, make the woman pouted a bit "And Saber, I only joking about bomb the whole hotel yesterday." He added in flat tone

"That's not my intention!" Saber snapped immediately "I don't know my Mas- I mean Irisviel bodyguard will blow up the hotel like that!" She said in sharp tone

Naruto eyebrow furrowed, he then glance to around them and notice the park is not too crowd, they now alone in fact.

Saber and Irisviel also seems thinking same thing as they observe their surrounding. But just in case if something happen

"Who is that woman?" Irisviel asked, pointing to the woman who currently unconscious

"She is the person who Onii-chan almost hit when he driv-" Sakura began to speak but Naruto clamp her mouth suddenly

"Ahahaha, kid these day. Always talking random thing." Naruto exclaimed with nervous laugh. Eventually he clear his throat, the stare that Saber and Irisviel give to him clearly disturbing "Anyway! Sakura-chan stay here okay? I will be back!" He cross his fingers and one clone come out with 'poof' of smoke, startling Irisviel and Saber slightly "Don't worry, I didn't sense anyone nearby here. Come on, let's go. Sakura-chan, stay here with clone-kun okay?" He asked and the girl nodded

Naruto turn to Saber and Irisviel before he nodded and the pair nodded back, Irisviel give smile and cheerful wave to Sakura before leave and the girl meekly return it back

It wasn't long before they arrive in some isolated place, Irisviel placed small boundary field just in case if someone come around accidentally

"So what you want to talk about?" Naruto asked to the point

"Saber here want to date with you!" Irisviel answered to the point immediately, same like the blonde, smile plastered on her face

"I-Irisviel!" Saber snapped at her

"Oh?" Naruto smirked a bit "Really now? What with sudden change?" He asked to Saber

"I did not wish to date you Caster!" Saber almost growled "I just want you... To heal my arm..."

"Still not healed?" Naruto blinked in surprise and Saber nodded "That mean Lancer still alive, so you bombard the whole hotel and didn't got the result. Man that was suck." He muttered "And I will ask again, what would you give me?" He asked

"I..." Saber bit her lip, her face scrunched to almost frustration "What you want? Other than dating me?" She asked

Naruto stare at Saber, his face is blank as he look to Saber teal eyes. The King of Knight held her gaze as she meet Naruto sapphire blue eyes

"Tell me... Your desire for the Grail..." He said softly and Saber eyes widened a bit

"Is that all?" Saber asked and Naruto nodded "Very well… My wish is to save my homeland. With the omnipotent wish machine, I shall change my homeland fate of destruction."

...

...

...

...

...

"Let me rephrase that, Saber... You want to go back to the past, then lead your kingdom further to the glory right?" Naruto try to confirm what he just hear

"While it true, I want to go back to past and save my kingdom but no... I did not wish to lead my kingdom anymore, my kingdom is destroyed because I fail therefore I will be replaced by someone else who can lead better than me..." Saber corrected what Naruto said

...

...

...

...

...

"I... See..." Naruto started awkwardly, his face is blank "So you that kind of King eh..." Naruto murmured

"And what you mean by that?" Saber immediately bristled

"Nothing." Naruto let out snort "But if you want to know, your wish already granted Saber." He stated

"What you mean by that?!" Saber demanded with shock

"You aware of Kaleidoscope? Second Magic?" Naruto asked "A Magic about Alternate Dimension? Of course you should know. Now, listen Saber. You, in here wish to make you not become King in your live, however what you must know is there another timeline, another World where that already happen."

"What?" Saber stammer out in shock

"You listen me? Your wish is impossible Saber because it already happen. Even if you change history, all you will do is to create an alternate timeline. Nothing will truly change for yourself... The history in this timeline won't change and your Kingdom in here still will fall... And you as the King."

"And how you know that?!" Saber demanded

"Hello, what class am I?" Naruto rolled his eyes "I'm Caster-class, of course I have knowledge about it. You maybe not know this, but on another place and another World, you can be tyrant King. In another World you can be Assassin... That how the World work, the timeline and universe not just one Saber... The Second Magic is the proof of that... So your wish already exist, and you only wish same thing. This place, this World will still have it Britain fall from Battle of Camlann. You just made another new timeline..." He explained in calm tone, he already learn about Zeret person and also about Fifth True Magic that still exist in this era after all 'I, myself living proof of that.' Naruto snorted inwardly

Saber who hearing that can't help but put shock face. It can't be! That absolutely can't be happen! There no way her wish couldn't be granted

"We won't know until we try!" Saber snapped sharply "Beside you are Servant enemy! Why should I hear your opinion?!"

Naruto only stare at Saber with blank look. Oh how he wish to berate this girl now, but he held it back. He in good mood now and what happen to her is not his concern

"So you that kind of King..." He snorted

"And what you mean by that Caster?" Saber demanded through her gritted teeth

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked in stern tone "I could tell you but the current time not supporting." He said while ruffling his hair, and its true. He was in good mood this far and he don't want to turn it to bad, he not in the mood "Meet me this noon in Fuyuki Bridge if you want, I need to take Sakura-chan home first..." Naruto merely chuckled. He don't want lecturing some fool after all, not now "Give me your hand, I will heal it..." He held out his hand expectantly

Saber who hearing that extend her wounded arm and Naruto unbutton the zip before roll the sleeve up. He then bite his own thumb, drawing blood slightly before make some rune symbol that circling the wounded part of arm

Performing several hand seals, Naruto then place palm on the seal and the rune symbol glowing

**"Kaija Hōin! (Evil Releasing Method)"**

Saber grunted when she feel her wound seems reacted, she bit her lip to not scream in pain as she feel something moved on her open wound now, make it hurt more

Naruto slowly, pull back his palm and there flowing of yellow energy follow it. He then hold the cursed energy in his palm before clench his fist, and with that the energy dissipated, after that Naruto then rise his palm that glowing green and Saber wound, this time healed

"It working!" Irisviel gasped seeing Saber wound closed

"There done." Naruto stated as the wound now completely closed

Saber who seeing this try to move her thumb again and this time she can feel it move, she even see it now her left thumb move. She give clench to her fist to make sure it strong and find it does back to normal

"Now I will go back to my place. See you later, I will waiting you in bridge at 12.30PM either you come or not and tell your guardian, if he dare to strike me when I'm in there I will destroy him." Naruto said in cold manner "There reason why I proclaim myself as King of Assassin after all." He stated

Before both womans can reply Caster suddenly gone in orange flash, surprising both of them and Saber can't sense any of his presence anymore

...

...

...

...

...

"Saber?" Irisviel called, there concern on her tone

Saber didn't reply. Her hair shadowing her eyes, her fist is shaking as she clench it so tight. Irisviel can see now that Saber certainly angry, oh yes and she never see her this angry

'My wish... Couldn't be granted... What right is he to saying that?!' Saber snarled in her mind

* * *

**Done!**

**Ah yes, you already see in here there few change**

**For first, Gilgamesh not try to corrupt Kirei because he can see Naruto already got him first. In normal case he will lash out weapons to kill him or still going to corrupt Kirei no matter what**

**However, he didn't do that because he interested to Naruto and want to see how far he can be**

**As for what happen to Zouken, it was only logical for Naruto to go after him with fast even if you protest. Naruto need information and place to stay, he found Matou actually not protected by Servant, that was clearly made BIG Ramen on Naruto eyes seeing Matou was one of family that create the Grail**

**He kill Zouken without know what he did and he regret it he didn't kill him in slow way if you know what I mean**

**And Saber reaction, until this far none of people claim Saber wish is impossible. All of them claim it was useless or stupid, and while that was true but none of them told her about Second Magic**

**There difference because of that and this will be the key where Naruto and Saber start to interact more in next chapter**

**For you who asking, yes! That woman is Taiga Fujimura! Hahahaha oh yeah! We finally see the Tiger of Fuyuki entering the story XD**

**Their interaction will be seen in next chapter and there matter of Kariya too!**

**That's all for now and hope you all satisfied, little short because I'm busy now.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	6. Negotiation Before Event

**Chapter**** 5\. ****Negotiation Before Event**

* * *

Meanwhile when Naruto talk with Saber, with Sakura and NarutoC(clone)

NarutoC hummed happily while playing with Sakura who wandering on park, they play such swing, sliding and else that child at Sakura age play.

Now NarutoC focus on it, Sakura remind him more to Hinata. The timid and her shy nature maybe not rival Hinata when she at his wife age but it still something

"Onii-chan..." Sakura called through her swing

"Yes?" NarutoC asked, broke out from his mind

"I think she awake." Sakura pointed to the woman who sleeping on bench and her body twitched

"Ah, let greet our guest then..." NarutoC said with smile and Sakura nodded, both of them went to the woman

"Ughh... What hit me?" The woman groaned as she held her head in pain

"Welcome back to living World, woman." NarutoC greeted with Sakura on his shoulder

The woman in question let out squeak before she snap her head and see him. "Ah!" She gasped "You the one who almost hit me with that car!" She pointed her finger to him in accusing manner

"Correction, you the one who about to hit my car." NarutoC deadpanned "Seriously, the traffic is green for me not you."

The woman had decency to blush and look sheepish as she began rub back of her head and grinned nervously "Really?" She asked in nervous tone "Well, sorry it because I'm lat..." Then she stopped and her eyes widened "Oh my God! Oh my God! I late for school! What time is it! Waaaaahhh, this is bad Sensei going to punish me!"

NarutoC and Sakura stare at the woman who now act like there earthquake out of nowhere with blank look. Sakura thinking the woman not like adult she usually see while NarutoC reminded to how his younger self act like her when in panic

"Girl, calm down first. There no earthquake in here." NarutoC joked lightly while try to calm her down

"Calm down?! There no calm down! My Sensei is strict! And I rather went through earthquake rather than meet him!" The woman yelled and NarutoC sweatdropped, that sound very familiar

**_"I rather clean the whole Hokage Mountain than facing Iruka-sensei lecture again, ttebayo!"_**

'Oh yeah, very familiar indeed.' NarutoC sweatdropped only got bigger when recall the memory. That was clearly pleasant and also unpleasant memory at same time "Well then why not skip the whole class now?" He offered "I mean, if your teacher really that bad it will be better if you facing him tomorrow right?" He suggested with sly grin

The woman blinked at that before she rub her chin, that wasn't bad idea but "I can't skip class! It not proper and I won't be able to become teacher if I did!" She exclaimed

'She want to become teacher? With this attitude? Really?' NarutoC deadpanned, then again he not person who judge someone by it cover. He, himself is example of that "Well, if you want then I can take you to the school."

The woman hearing that stare at him, her face scrunched to thoughtful before she edged away slightly and hug herself "You not a pervert who try to woo me then bring me to isolated place and rape me aren't you?" She asked in slight afraid tone "Because if you do I won't go down without fight!" She added while taking strange fighting posture

_**"Pervert! You not going to bribe me then try to rape me aren't you?! Because if you do then there will hell to pay, ttebayo!"**_

It take everything NarutoC have to not facepalm now since Sakura on his shoulder. This woman really remind him of himself when young

"Girl, trust me while you do have good look but you not that attractive." He stated flatly

"Hey!"

"Anyway! What your name miss?" He asked "Mine, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah? Taiga Fujimura..." Taiga smiled slightly while introduce herself "And don't you dare to call me Tiger!" She added with growl make NarutoC blinked

"You know giving your front name it will be close to impossible right?" He stated in flat tone again

"I don't care! Call me something else!"

"Well..." This woman clearly have Sakura Haruto fury "Oh yeah! Here, this is my... Adopted daughter, Sakura-chan!" He said as he lift Sakura from his shoulder and shove her to Taiga like it was doll

The little girl showed surprise face at NarutoC but before she can do anything, she got glomped by Taiga who take her like doll

"Awwww!" Taiga cooed "She so cute! Hello Sakura-chan! You may call me- no, you will call me Taiga-neechan!" She declared while hugging the girl and swing her like doll

NarutoC only whistle like innocent children when Sakura shot him blank look that said 'I'm not amused' and NarutoC in response shot her back with look that said 'But I'm very amused'

It take a moment to separate Sakura from Taiga and the older woman giving pout when it did. After few conversation and persuading the woman agree to come with them as long she can cuddle with her 'Sakura-chan'. Since Taiga already in middle, they plan to have lunch first before take her to school. The woman immediately agreed at that

"Oh right, Taiga-chan- TAIGA! Is different from Tiger! Put away that... What the hell is that shinai?! Where you get that from?! Hammerspace?! And why there blood aura covering it?!" NarutoC yelled in frantic when the woman pull out the... Demonic shinai out of nowhere. Whatever is that it give slight chill to his spine, not he afraid to it but he more afraid to the woman fury "Anyway! I want to go to take a pee for moment-"

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

"Don't talk like that in front of Sakura-chan!" Taiga roared as she smack NarutoC with her shinai

"Fine fine! Take care of her for me for moment okay?! Be back in minute!" NarutoC said before he turned away and run

As soon he out of Taiga sight and no one watch him, he dispel himself so the original got the memory

The original Naruto who just finish talking with Saber and Irisviel blinked at the memory before he sweatdropped at the memory, great he just pick another stray and this one maybe have temper like Sakura from his World

However there no doubt she will become good influence to Sakura seeing her current condition. The mental damage Zouken done to her clearly quite impact, and to children who have fragile mind it was very dangerous

It was clear Naruto make Sakura and Taiga interact to each other on purpose, he want Sakura to regain her mind back by make her spend time with cheerful people such as him, Irisviel and this Taiga woman.

And those cheerful people will able to give hope and light to someone dark like Sakura. He believe in that, after all, he also one person who drown in darkness before

Broking from his mind, he shook his head. He can think about that later, now he have to go back to Sakura place. Sakura-chan to wait for longer that girl still need more cheerful thing to be cured

Using **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** he gone in blur motion

* * *

Kiritsugu take inhale the cigarette on his mouth. He already heard and see everything Naruto said during his encounter with Saber

He also already re-check Caster status and indeed, it was higher than Saber save for Strength perhaps. And he also can go toe on toe with Berserker, that was make him more dangerous

According to what he get yesterday, Caster Master is insane serial killer who terror Fuyuki City and the summoning itself is a pure luck.

Kiritsugu actually glad it was pure luck. If Caster summoned by proper Magus like Tokiomi... He can't imagine how strong Caster will be...

But now seeing Caster without Master, it also give them disadvantage. It will make him become unpredictable and he already unknown factor

One thing that Kiritsugu don't like is anomaly and unknown.

Kirei Kotomine already bad enough and now there Caster too. He find out the priest actually target him, if it was nine years ago he won't show any reaction other than raised one of his eyebrow and find solution about this problem

He is Magus Killer, being hunted is not surprise or shock for him

But now?

No...

Not anymore...

These nine years had make him soft, very soft...

If he still same person like he was nine years ago, he will blown the hotel yesterday without any warning and surely Kayneth won't survive. But he had become soft and give them proper warning

And no matter how he wish he could be back to the same person like he was, he knew it impossible.

Exhaling the smoke from his mouth, he let out sigh. Saber reaction to Caster words... There big chance now the Servant will reject offer to become his ally

Inwardly he cursed the King of Knight slightly, if only she can play her role with good Caster no doubt will become their ally now and having Servant who can fight toe on toe with Berserker without Master will give them big advantage

Why did he decide to summon Saber anyway? It better if he summon Assassin Servant, he had no doubt he will be able to work with Assassin class Servant better than Saber

Anyway, Saber will meet Caster again this noon. The King of Britain seems enraged that Caster mock her desire and wish to hear his explanation

He can't allow same thing occur during the meeting

As much he hate to admit it, but now he better have Caster as ally. And with Saber temper, that will be impossible.

He sighed openly and wondering how thing become so complicated. Really, he knew this War will be something but to think it will be this extend.

Holy Grail War... Indeed, the event is clearly worthy to be called War

He stare at the sky with his usual hollow eyes, tonight... Tonight he will strike again... Kayneth will meet his end tonight or better today

There no doubt Caster invitation actually not detected by anyone, he even sure Caster did that on purpose. Even if it was day but killing with bullet is different from using magecraft

Saber already have her full strength, and among all Servants Lancer is the most Servant he have full information about

It better to clean the one he known first rather than the unknown one

The meeting of Caster and Saber maybe seems normal. But he had no doubt there will be another Master or Servant who try to use it as their advantage, including him

* * *

Sola-Ui let out sigh as she sit in restaurant alone. Last night was close... Very close in fact...

They barely able to cast spell and protect their room so they won't caught in explosion last night.

The method is very rude and mundane... They already guess the attack must be come from Kiritsugu Emiya, as expected from Magus Killer. That man really need to be feared, to think he will blown away innocent people inside the hotel too

Kayneth...

Sola-Ui mood soured as she recall the memory of her fiancé... She actually dislike that man, if there paramater of her dislike it will be ranked B, high enough to bash his head everyday

The man is too arrogance for his own good and also high-class prick

Why did she engaged to him is out fo question

True he is prodigy and yadda, yadda, yadda. But that still doesn't give good enough excuse for her to love him, heck! It not even enough to make her be friend with him!

And there Lancer...

Ah yes... Sola can't help but smile slightly... That Servant is everything she wish for... Handsome, kind, gentle and also chivalrous. The way he fight and how he act is really something that special -which is true giving his nature as Heroic Spirit, people like him is rare to exist in this era-

She won't admit it loud for now but she really have fallen in love with Lancer. That man really kind and gentle to her, unlike her real fiancé

Right now, Lancer and Kayneth probably discussing something about attacking Einzbern Master back. No doubt Kayneth pride won't satisfied without get revenge after got attacked like that

She excuse herself to have nice coffee this morning and actually intent to bring Lancer with her but sadly the man wish to stay at Kayneth side, he too loyal for his own good!

But again, that also one of trait she love about him

"Alone Lady Sola?"

Sola broke out from her mind and turned to see who call her. Her eyes widened when see the familiar face that fighting in last night

'Caster!' She thought with wary

And as if reading her mind, the blonde spoke aloud

"Yo!" Caster grinned, his battle outfit is gone and now replaced by orange hood jacket, underneath it he wear white plain t-shirt with red spiral symbol on the chest. He also wear long blue jeans and white sneakers "Mind if I sit here? Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri" He asked 'Damn, I spell all that right! Man must be my luck.' He thought with whistle inwardly

Sola tensed for moment as she stare at Caster. The Servant apparently recognize her and seems know she close to Kayneth. She maybe only see Caster for moment last night from Kayneth and hear the information from him. But she know well this Servant is dangerous, very dangerous in fact.

She began to observe her surrounding and noted there many civilians around them, so it mean Caster won't act with rash. Then again, Caster is Servant of Magecraft and who know what spell he have

"Don't be that tense, I only want to talk." Caster whined slightly "Its not like I going to eat you or cast spell to make you run naked in this district." He teased and Sola eyebrow twitched at that "So can I sit?"

"Do I have choice?" Sola asked back with almost flat tone before she sighed, she then make gesture to him and the blonde Servant take the empty seat "What you want Caster?" She asked to the point, as she stare at him. Now she observe him closer, Caster also not bad looking, he is quite handsome and 'Is that whisker mark on his face?' She thought with blink

"Just walking to find good place to drink, and when I find one I see you in here." Caster answered with shrug as he look over the menu "And yes, this is whisker mark on my face. It birthmark after all..." He added as if he just read Sola mind few seconds ago

The woman eyes twitched when got her mind readed like that, however there curiosity on her mind "Drink?" Sola blinked "If I recall you, Servant didn't need to eat and drink right?"

At that, Caster lower his menu and his eyes narrowed. Sola tensed slightly, afraid that she offend him

"You didn't listen to my speech last night weren't you?" He asked make Sola blinked again

"Speech?"

"My manly speech! You should ask Lancer, it was so manly and heroic! Even he also respect it!" He declared proudly make Sola interested slightly

"Lancer did?" She asked, if Lancer like the speech then maybe she can use it to tell what kind of topic that man like

"Yep! You want to hear it again?" He grinned when Sola nodded. He take deep breath and pull out ramen cup out of nowhere "So what if we eating?! There no rule that forbid us, Servants from eating REAL food!" Naruto declared boldly, slowly he stand on his feet and raising his ramen cup as if it was trophy, gaining everyone attention "Even if there are! What it matter for us?! We are superior spirits! Throwing away logic and kicking reason to the curb! Beautifully following the golden road! If there's a wall, we knock it down! We follow a path built with our own hands!" He continued strongly, his Charisma A+ now working as everyone stare at him with awe and respect despite no one ask how the hell the strange topic about eating now move to speech like this "The burning energy that lift our souls entirely to the core of our heart! The perfect Heroic Spirit!" JUST WHO THE HELL… DO YOU THINK WE ARE, DATTEBAYO?!" He finished off his extremely manly speech by shouting to the heavens above. And there another silhouette of an erupting volcano appeared behind him again, probably effect of using simple genjutsu.

Everyone, even random people who walk on road stopped and seems in awe at Naruto speech despite they don't know what he talk about. But there something about him that make everyone basked in awe. Even Sola also admit she left speechless at the bold speech

That until one children spoke

"Isn't that similar like one from Gurren Lagan?" One children who near asked with sparkle on his eyes

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cue sweatdrop come from everyone as they stare at Naruto with blank look as if he the most idiotic person

Said the blonde have decency to look sheepish as blush adorned his face

"Its not! I don't even know what is this Gurren Lagan thing!" Naruto retorted petulantly

Everyone only whispered for moment while give said the blonde strange look. Sola herself also one of them

Naruto sit back as if he not just giving speech that he stole from manga and flash Sola grin

"I think I will go back now.." Sola murmured as she about to stand and leave, she really get headache now

"Oi, oi! Wait, ttebayo!" Naruto called in slight frantic manner "Not need to be like that, man you can't take joke." He pouted slightly while huffing his cheek

Sola in response merely deadpanned. She began to wondering now why the heck she still staying? Shouldn't she go away already to avoid danger?

"You must be wondering why you still stay with me right?" Caster asked with grin and for moment Sola tensed

It was the second time he read her mind. Does Caster cast silent spell to her? This is bad if that true then-

"It because I'm super awesome!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Excuse me but I will leave now." Sola stated as she began to stand while pull out money to pay the drink and food she eat

"Wait! Wait! Hey! I'm not finish talking, ttebayo!"

It take quite moment of them but sadly and strangely Sola found herself sit again with Naruto put sheepish grin on his face. Really she still wondering why she stay until now?

'To gathering information about him so I can use it for advantage of Lancer. Yeah... That must be it...' Sola thought with sigh, if she recall from Kayneth Caster is Masterless Servant. Now if she play this right maybe she can persuade him to become their ally? An extra Servant will guarantee their winning chance

"Alright, joke aside." Naruto said and Sola taken back by his sudden tone "I come here honestly is just coincidence, I saw you few minutes ago and decide to follow you. Fiancé of Lancer Master..."

Sola eyebrow furrowed at that and her eyes twitched unconsciously, true Caster possibly know Kayneth have someone to come with him but to know she is his fiancé? That was something else

"Don't give me that look, I always study my enemy. As you can see, I already gather all information about you and your fiancé.." Naruto stated and he mutter thank you to waitress who give his drink, he calmly sip it before continue "And I aware of your reputation and relationship with your fiancé..."

"So?" Sola asked "I fail to see why you care about my love life.." She responded

"Oh, but that's the point Lady Sola..." Naruto chuckled "You hate your fiancé, I notice it not just by the information but also the way you react it clear you hate him. However his Servant is something else..."

Sola stiffened at the mention of Lancer and she see a smirk plastered to Caster face "I don't know what you mean..." She said

"Please... If you want to know I can sense the aura around you is affected by Lancer's. And I didn't talk about his Mana but by the illusion and hypnotize that latched to his face, his charm.." Caster grin widened slightly at Sola flinch "And after hearing last night explanation, it was clear you smitten to him. And you also know your current feeling is fake right?"

"Please get to the point Caster, I have no intention to hear your blabbering or opinion about my love life." Sola snapped, barely restrain anger at the man comment about her life

"Well... I want your help..." Caster said bluntly make Sola eyes narrowed "And in return, I will free you from your fiancé..."

"What?" Sola asked and her body freeze for moment

"I will make your fiancé perish, assassinate him, murder him, throw him to pit of Hell." Naruto elaborated "And, I will give you the peaceful life you want..."

"That sound stupid." Sola bluntly replied "What you offer is guarantee to be happen already, while I true won't bother if Kayneth died in this War but-"

"Oh believe me, your percentage to survive is close to zero Lady Sola..." Naruto cut her before she able to continue. He then push some folder to Sola and the woman stare at it. Seeing his look, the fiancé of Lancer Master slowly take it and read the page "Kiritsugu Emiya, or known as "Magus Killer" always succeed on his mission and not bother to use mundane way to gain his goal. Surely you know it seeing last night you just got bombed by him." He stated and Sola stare at him after reading the data

"And what connection of this with my life?" She asked

"Even if Kayneth or Lancer already dead, he still going to target you." Naruto answered "Why? Because he don't want anyone to stand on his way, he don't want someone will try to hold some grudge and taking revenge on him. He will kill you and seeing you in the War, no one will bother an extra body bag."

Sola freeze at that statement. Her mind began to process what Caster just said. However her bravery back and all the negative thing on her mind pushed away

"Well, then good luck with that. While Kayneth is arrogant but he have skills to back his claim. He are talented as much as I hate to admit it and I don't think Emiya will able to beat him.." Sola said and its true, despite Kayneth being prick and asshole but the man is prodigy and very skilled even famous in Clocktower

"Let me ask this then Lady Sola. Two people fighting each other, same skills, same ability, same strength and else. However one of them willing to cheat and using dirty way while the other bound to code honor." Caster eyebrow rised and he lean back to chair "Let's be realistic, which one going to win?"

Sola open her mouth to reply before she found there no sound come out from it. Slowly, she snap close her jaw and grind her teeth together. The answer is obvious, she already can see the scenario happen in her mind

She can imagine the battle between Kayneth and Emiya, and what going to happen. Emiya proved to be dangerous by blatantly ignoring innocent and bombard down a hotel with many civilian just to get them, the method clearly ruthless and very crude

Kayneth who have prided himself and overconfidence, will meet his demise. She had no doubt about that, while she believe in Lancer ability but she actually not that confident in Kayneth seeing he too... Arrogance for his own good

"And giving his Magus nature, I doubt Kayneth will use same way like Emiya. Oh yes, I can see the ending. Kayneth got too confidence, then fatally wounded and won't be able to participate, leaving Lancer to you and Emiya will target you next. What you can do? I doubt you can win against him, you only healer not fighter." Naruto stated as his blue eyes pierce through her eyes

Sola not woman that give up slightly, she still have her bravery and able to ask while still putting her cool mask "And how you know that will happen?"

"It because Kiritsugu Emiya is Assassin, he is that kind type of man. A man who willing to do anything to reach his goal..." Naruto sip his drink before place it to table, he leaned forward and meet Sola gaze "And I know well how that people think, because I'm King of Assassin, and that will exactly what I do if I were on his place." He finished in stern tone

Sola found herself gulped. Actually there quite many hole in Caster statement, she aware of that however the aura Caster radiate somehow make her believe it could and will happen in future. There something about Caster that made her freeze and somehow can't find hole on his words

It was part of Naruto Charisma after all... When he become ally, people around him will feel save and confident, that was proved in Fourth Shinobi War. However when he become enemy, the Charisma affect them and think what Naruto said actually could be happen and is right. Zabuza, Haku, and all who his enemy is living proof of that

"So here's the deal. When Kayneth disappear or proved to be disposable, you come to me and I will protect you. I guarantee you will survive from this War and continue to live." Naruto offered the deal as he see Sola realize the situation

Sola appear to almost accept the deal, however suddenly something flashed on her mind "H-How about Lancer?"

Naruto blinked, ah right this woman still under Lancer charm "It was unavoidable fate, he and I will face each other in the end. It was War after all..." He said "However!" He added when notice Sola about to protest "Isn't it will be better if we fight together even only for moment? The chance of Lancer and your survival is more high and you also can learn about me more close."

Once again, Sola found what Caster said sounds logical and reasonable. Alliance clearly going to make them get advantage facing opponent, but still Kayneth still could be usef-

"And I don't want to work with your fiancé. From his attitude yesterday I already can see what kind of person is he, and I assure you I will murder him the moment he dare to insult me." Naruto added simply like he talk about weather rather than murdering someone

Oh well, it worthy shot

Sola take deep breath before let out sigh, she bring her hand and rub her fingers

"Very well then... But before I agreed, I want to know what you need from me?" She asked

Naruto eyes seems shimmer in excitement and amusement hearing that. His grin turned to fox-like and he place both his palms on his chin

"Well... Lady Sola, your family quite famous in Clock Tower right?" Naruto grinned "Then I will need help to tracking certain Vampire..."

* * *

Sometime later

Kariya Matou let out cough as he drag his body back to Matou Estate. Today he will visit Sakura like usual

He know Zouken forbid him to come back but he don't give damn. And he also sure as well the old bug also don't care

He sure the man actually have fun seeing his pained condition

He keep walking for moment until he reach the forest and tree that surround the Matou Estate. However when he walk in, he can't help but feel something off

There something happen...

While its true Kariya did not receive any training in magecraft but one thing he knew, when he near the Estate, the insect inside him will become quite active and he will feel pain slightly since they near Zouken, the patriarch of them

But now, that sensation is no longer exist. The insect last night also seems not giving much pain like usual, he suspect it because Caster do something to them last night but he still can't help but think there something wrong

So he go back to the Estate and it proven true when the insects inside him not active as usual

And also he notice there no Boundary Field in the place. All of them gone, he can't even sense it a little! His insect should sense it when he got near but this far none of them reacted

He come to one conclusion

Something happen in Matou Estate

That also one of reason why he go to Estate now

"Ara, you back so soon? Didn't your grandfather told you to stay away?"

Kariya eyes widened when hearing familiar voice, he snap his head like broken neck to above and see Caster crouching on the tree, stare down at him

"Caster..." Kariya said in shock. Why Caster here?! What happen?!

Then something hit him like a brick. Their conversation last night reveal that Matou Estate have no Servant that protect it and it one of oldest generation family! Containing so many information and secret of the Grail!

The place clearly like feast in middle of forest

And Servant of Magecraft like Caster who able to go toe on toe with Berserker and also good in Magecraft... The Matou Estate clearly very big prey

"You didn't need to afraid about that old insect. He dead." Caster stated as he bend his body to sit position, inwardly he feel amused at Kariya shock expression "Sakura-chan also save, the original now playing with her in park." He added with soft smile

He stare at Kariya, the fragile man eyes is wide, shock and disbelief on his expression before he stammer out "Why?"

"To be blunt, I have no intention to saving her. I come here because it the most defenseless one and also contain many information." Caster said simply before he smile slightly "But seeing little girl that break and in such mental state, I can't let that just slip right?" His smile turned to grin before he point to himself with his thumb "After all, I'm Heroic Spirit. And it was Hero job to save damsel in distress!" He stated proudly

Kariya stare at Caster with gaped face. The whiskered blonde can see the sick man shocked beyond belief and then slowly his face morphed to one of delight, slowly he fell to his knee

"T-Thank you..."

It was small and barely reach Caster ear. But the blonde hero hear it and his grin turned to smile again

"Your welcome, Kariya Matou..." He replied softly before he jump from the branch and landed on his side, he carry the fragile man that still crying on his shoulder "Now, let clean these thing that eating you. You not need to participate in this War anymore..." He murmured as he carry the man with him back to Matou Estate

* * *

Few hours later

Naruto stare at Kariya Matou who back to his healthy condition that currently hugging Sakura in relieve and happiness

He must say, cleaning the insect inside Kariya is quite challenge. Most his blood circular and spine is broken, the only thing that keep them into one is the insect that filled with Prana, and when those Prana used the thing that glued Kariya body will burst, resulting very painful sensation

To think there someone who went this far to save someone in this era. Naruto must admit he, impressed by Kariya spirit.

He even use some Rikudō Senjutsu to heal the poor man back to his prime condition. The damage is too far to be undo and the only thing that he could do is to recreate and regenerate new organs, remove the corrupted and destroyed one and build the new one

Naruto stare at his backhand, there now exist tattoo on it, indicating the Command Seal he get from Kariya

Since it was clear Kariya will dead if he summon Berserker once again due to the amount of Prana, Naruto offer to take the Servant away

At first the man skeptical but since he almost have no reason to keep fighting in the war, he reluctantly give the Command Seal. He do that in order Matou family won't be targeted since they are not Master and without the Command Seal it will make them more safe

However one thing that Caster must do, is giving Tokiomi a good kick in his ass for what he did to Sakura. After reading the data Naruto give to him, Kariya find out the reason why Tokiomi give Sakura to Zouken and needless to say he clearly displeased

Naruto only response by stating he didn't need to told him since he personally going to visit Tokiomi and give him lecture, a very harsh one after he dispose Archer later

"So what your opinion, Berserker?" Naruto asked

The black knight who stay on his side didn't response. The insanity he have due to Mad Enhancement is gone, Naruto use Command Seal to dispel it and turn him back

"I think what you do is honorable thing... Master.." Berserker called, his tone quite reluctant since it feel strange to call another Servant Master "Saving some children and renuite the family... Even in Mad Enhancement condition I still aware what happen to my original Master. And I must say thanks for helping him and returned my sanity even if only for moment." He said in honest grateful tone

Naruto who cross his arm while leaned on the wall give slight grin to the black knight. Lancelot of Knight Round Table, that was clearly surprise even for him. For honorable Knight to enter Berserker-class, that was clearly shocking

"Just doing my job... It was what Hero do right? Saving people? And trust me, in my life I loss count how many time I save damsel in distress." Naruto chuckled

"If I may ask Master, you said you are Masterless before right?" He asked and Naruto nodded "Then how you provide Prana for me? I aware Caster-class Servant possess large Mana perhaps but you already without Master and now you also provide me with one." He really curious, while true he not as strong as when he in insane form, but he still strong, he not weakened slightly and his status is just like when he summoned as Saber-class by proper Master

"You confused why I'm not weakened slightly?" Naruto concluded and Berserker nodded "It because now I currently take Mana from surrounding, you aware the Natural Energy that always surround us aren't you? I able to absorb them and turn them into my own energy."

"That was quite ability..." Berserker remarked in slight awe, it mean Caster actually capable to exist as long as he want and not need to worry about Mana

"Same like yours right? Ability to turn anything into Noble Phantasm is quite scary." Naruto commented back "However, the amount of drain is quite large and the income of my Mana is not equal to outcome. So in order to balance that I use the Mana from the insect in this building."

The one who inside my original Master?"

"Yeah, if you want to know there hundreds and near thousand of them! I absorb all of their Mana and store it in... You could say I turn them to battery, simple as that. Your status actually provided by those Mana..." Naruto explained while using simple words, he can't just bluntly tell him about Fuinjutsu since he will be confused more

"I see... You must be very strong Magus in your age if you able to do that..." Berserker complimented, this Caster maybe can rivaled Merlin or Morgan, heck! His instinct even told him Caster is more than them perhaps

"Strong is weak words to describe me." Naruto snorted make Berserker eyes twitched slightly, and he not modest too "Anyway, let's go Berserker."

Berserker blinked in surprise at that "Pardon? But isn't it will be necessary if I stay here?"

"This place is strong Berserker, very strong." Naruto stated simply "I already place countless trap that will be triggered and there also 5 of my clones stay in here, and my clones is Servant too. 5 of them more than enough to deal with anyone..." He said

Indeed, the place now already turned to strong fortress by Naruto. In Caster-class, he able to perform Fuinjutsu and create thing from his World beyond other class. While true his trap is not exaggerated like Magus, however the trap is no doubt deadly and fatal even can damage Servant

For example, who will suspect a simple paper will explode stronger than C4? Nope, no one. That is one of wonder of Fuinjutsu

"Onii-chan will go?" Sakura who with Kariya asked and Naruto turn to her

"Yeah, Onii-chan want to beat bad guy!" Naruto declared with puffing his chest make the little girl giggle slightly "There another Princess like you that Onii-chan have to rescue."

"Really? Does it mean I will have friend?" Sakura asked and Naruto hummed

"You will have, Kariya here will go to park with you today and you will find new friend!"

Kariya who watching Naruto and Sakura interaction can't help but smile. In his eyes, Caster indeed is good man. He maybe can become cold and dangerous but despite all of that trait he not bad or evil guy

"Sakura, can you take drink for uncle? Uncle and Onii-chan need to talk.." Kariya asked and Sakura blinked but nodded nonetheless. As he see the girl gone, he turned to Naruto again "No matter how many time I speak it, but I never bored. So I will said it again, thank you for saving Sakura..."

"Your welcome." Naruto simple response "Like I said, I just doing my job as proper Heroic Spirit."

Kariya let out chuckle at that, Caster truly interesting. He have personality almost like Saber-class and yet, also can be dangerous like Assassin "I know its late to ask this but... What your desire to Grail?" He asked

Naruto who hearing that narrowed his eyebrow, he expect the question will come soon 'Not yet...' Naruto thought 'No one can know why I'm here, not yet...'."That would be telling right?" He chuckled in good nature manner "I will tell you later Kariya however rest assure, I'm not going to wish for World Domination or something like that." He said

Kariya slowly nodded, seems satisfied at that albeit little annoyed. However if he didn't know Caster wish but Kariya can tell Caster is believable person. There something about him that make the Matou believe on him

"Come Berserker... Let meet your King..." Naruto called as he turn around to leave

"My... King?" Berserker asked in surprise

"Ah, you didn't know? I make appointment with your King to meet this noon in bridge, depend on how her response. We, maybe have battle this noon."

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**So yeah, in this chapter we see Naruto interact with Taiga. I hope you all satisfied with their conversation, of course the Tiger of Fuyuki will make her appearance more later!**

**And we also have Kiritsugu who targeting Lancer again! Naruto also make his move to Clock Tower by contacting Sola!**

**I hope you like how Naruto show his intelligence, while true he can be childish and playful but he also can show serious and mature side**

**This Naruto maybe little OC but it because he come from AU, unlike the one in Cannon and while true he still the same blonde we know but he have his moment as Emperor**

**Kariya also reunited by Sakura and agree to give Berserker Command Seal to Naruto. Sorry if you not satisfied due to it short reason but I don't feel like to write full drama, if you wish to know I'm not good one to write it, I'm more into action and fighting xP and little romance too maybe**

**But I think the reason I give about Kariya is good. He won't give his Command Seal very easy but after learn the reason why Tokiomi give Sakura there nothing he need to know anymore. So he give it to Naruto and he sure the blonde will kick his ass, not to mention he can't provide Lancelot Prana anymore since all the Crest Worm from his body removed**

**As for everyone believe in Naruto, it was his nature and Charisma. I mean come on dude, Naruto give Talk no Jutsu to Obito Uchiha who already become Juubi Jinchuuriki and close enough to perform Infinite Tsukuyomi! That was something more big than what happen currently! So I don't want hear any of you complaint about this!**

**Fate/Zero actually going to be shorter than Fate/Stay Night. I think it will finish in 15 or 16 chapter, it because the participant is more brutal and also not hesitate to move. Kiritsugu is example for that, of course it will be longer if one chapter only contain 5K+ words or 6K rather than 7K+ or 10K+**

**Berserker Mad Enhancement, I don't know is it could be canceled without Command Seal but I sure it can be cancel with one if the Master wish to. Matou Family is the one who design Command Seal so it won't be hard if to move the Seal to another person even Servant, Book of the False Attendant is more impossible if you want to protest. That book practically turned Command Seal into token!**

**And why Naruto didn't tell everyone about cursed Grail. That should be very obvious why, if you don't know then clearly you need to reread the entire series. I won't tell it why since I also found it amusing to see you all struggle *Insert Evil Kotomine Kirei laugh here***

**Anyway! Sorry for not entering Saber/Naruto, but I don't think the time will be right in this Chapter**

**Their talk will come in next chapter and I assure you there will be battle, you don't think invitation like that won't gain anyone attention right? Even if it day, as long no one see it will be fine to fight**

**Well, I guess this all for this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review to me! Even it only short but it really give me spirit to update :D**

**Ja Ne! XD **


End file.
